


Slaves to Love

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient Rome, Battle Scenes, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Temporary Slavery, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi were the sons of the slain Emperor and Empress of Rome. Sold into slavery by their parents' murderer, they are forced to live as mere servants and to keep their identities a secret. That was until Senators Uzumaki and Sabaku fell in love with the brothers and discovered their true identities. Then they decided to help the Princes of Rome reclaim their birthright.





	1. The Uchiha Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a Yaoi story. That means there will be male x male romantic pairings. This also set in Ancient Rome and slavery is referenced quite a bit as you can likely judge by the title. The technical style of this story is a bit basic compared to some of my newer stories because it's an older work. Still, I loved the plot. So I decided to post it here. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sasuke may seem OOC at first, but do keep in mind he has been a slave for ten years and has been shaped by that expeirence. Don't worry, later on he'll regain his classical sarcastic attitude. Yes, Orochimaru is their uncle in this. That was part of the request. I'm also slowly going through this story and adding scene breaks. So if you see some chapters with them and some without, that's why. Happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were slaves with a deep, dark secret. Unlike most slaves who had been born into servitude or captured in far off lands, they had been born free. Not only had they been born free, but they were the sons of the late Emperor Fugaku and Empress Mikoto.

Sasuke had only been seven when his freedom and his birthright had been taken from him. Itachi had only been a boy of 12. The younger Uchiha brother could scarcely remember when he had been free, but he did manage to cling to a few remnants of his past.

_"Come along, Sasuke. You mustn't keep the nice men waiting." His uncle, Orochimaru, told him._

_"What nice men?" The child head cocked to the side curiously._

_"The ones who are going to take you and Itachi on a grand adventure, won't that be fun?" Orochimaru inquired._

_"THE EMPEROR AND THE EMPRESS ARE DEAD!" A guard shouted out nearby in horror.  
_

_"Father?! Mother?!" Sasuke heard his elder brother cry out and rushed to his side._

_Laying in the throne room, in a pool of blood were his parents. Though they looked nothing at all like they usually did. These lifeless, pale bodies couldn't possibly belong to the proud Emperor and his beautiful wife._

_"Mother! Father! Please wake up!" Sasuke screamed and threw himself over their bodies sobbing.  
_

_He felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. His older brother was trying to comfort him, but Sasuke was inconsolable._

_That was when he felt someone grab him. Another person had done the same to Itachi. Both brothers had struggled with all their might, but they were only boys. These were powerful, elite guards. Neither had stood a chance._

_The next morning, Itachi and Sasuke woke up to find their entire lives had changed. No longer were they the beloved sons of the Emperor and Empress. They had woken up badly beaten and bruised. The once favored sons now realized that they were now merely servants, bath attendants. To add insult to injury, it wasn't even the Royal Baths, but the public ones._

_"Itachi?" Sasuke asked later that day when they were finally allowed to rest._

_"Our parents are dead, Sasuke. We were sold into slavery. If anyone asks your name, only give your first. If you must give a last name, make one up. We must never let anyone find out who we are or we will be killed. I don't know why Orochimaru didn't kill us. I suppose he wanted to make us suffer the humiliation of being servants. If anyone loyal to him finds out who we are, we will be dead though. This is the only way we can protect ourselves. So do what our Masters tell you to do. Maybe, if we are good…we won't be treated too poorly." His elder brother had counseled him._

_Sasuke nodded. He knew that Itachi was smart. His elder brother had never steered him wrong before. The young child trusted the other boy completely. So in the following years, he did his best to follow Itachi's instructions that he had given on that fateful day._

_It hadn't been easy and it had only gotten worse as he grew older. Itachi had been twelve and just beginning to take the first step towards manhood, when they were made slaves. So Sasuke got to observe what Itachi went through first._

_"That is very kind of you to say." He whispered to some soldier that found Itachi appealing._

_It was a male bath, but that made little difference. Homosexuality was a common practice in the Rome Empire. Not only was it accepted, to a certain extent it was perhaps celebrated. The male form was greatly appreciated across the empire, so it was only natural that the thought of two men locked in the heat of passion would be considered erotic._

_Itachi had grown into a 'beautiful man' before Sasuke had. Even when Sasuke was a child, he knew that Itachi was stared at in a way that was at best admiring and at worst, lecherous. His elder brother had taken it in stride though._

_"It is simply the truth. Would your Master be upset if you spent the night with me?" The soldier asked._

_"He would. My Master does not like to share his servants. I apologize." Itachi lowered his eyes as if asking for forgiveness._

_"Very well. It is a pity. I would have enjoyed you." He replied._

_Most of the time, if a man asked Itachi to share his bed, the elder brother would be able to get away with one simple excuse, his Master wouldn't allow it. For those that were more persistent, Itachi was a skilled liar. He would simply pretend to have a disease. Most of the men that sought his attention were not well versed in medical knowledge. They certainly didn't bother to check to see if he was lying. This was how Itachi survived with his virtue intact._

_A few short years later, Sasuke also became a man. He had the same problem as Itachi. His pride wouldn't allow him to say he was diseased. So he had to be more creative for the insistent bathers._

_Sasuke's trick? He pretended to be blind, deaf, or mute. Whatever it looked like would kill the arousal of his pursuer's faster. (Sasuke had gotten very good at guessing what would cool which method would best patron's arousal over the years.)_

_It was in this way that the Uchiha brothers survived. Sasuke couldn't say that either of them were happy. But they were lucky in a way, so far their Master hadn't abused them. He knew many slaves that were not so fortunate. Yes, life had fallen into a routine. That was until met Naruto and his life was once again changed forever._

"You're talented, but your eyes give you away." Sasuke hears a masculine voice say.

He pretends not to hear him. Today, he was feigning deafness. It seemed to be working out quite well. He pours another jar of hot water into the bath.

"I know you can hear me." He whispers so only Sasuke could hear him.

* * *

Naruto watches in amusement as the beautiful man proceeded to pretend he hadn't heard him. The blonde was positive he had. Those gorgeous eyes, darker than the night sky itself were too alert not to have heard him.

The blue eyed Roman had never seen such a beautiful creature in all his life. The servant had to be part Nymph or something. Humans couldn't be that beautiful. It was as if the Goddess Venus had woken up one morning and decided to create perfection.

"Don't ignore me." Naruto pulls the other man away from the water's edge and into his arms.

Naruto frowns as the servant's eyes widen in fear. Maybe grabbing him hadn't been a good idea. The blonde could only imagine what usually happened to servants after they were grabbed in such a manner. But honestly, his intention wasn't to hurt him.

How could it be? Naruto just wanted to get a better look and maybe convince the servant to spend the night in his bed. He didn't know the other man's name, but it didn't matter. The Roman Noble was smitten.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He caresses Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke immediately went stiff as a board. He knew that resisting usually meant a beating. But if he seemed to enjoy the attention, it would likely be the end of his innocence. (Which he had fought so hard to keep that!)

His pitch black eyes were framed by elegant long lashes that could put any woman to shame, Naruto noticed. His eyes continued to drink in the sight that was the man before him. His skin was as luminous as the Moon itself. His hair was spiky and two long bangs framed his aristocratic features so elegantly. He wore a simple white toga. But the simplicity of his clothing did not hide his broad shoulders, nor the lean muscle of the servant. Naruto decided he could probably spend all day looking at him and not regret a single moment of it.

"I know you aren't deaf. You can stop pretending. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. Just tell me your name." Naruto leads Sasuke off into one of the private rooms.

* * *

Sasuke eyes him warily. He knew what happened when servants were taken into one of these rooms. To put it bluntly, Sasuke wanted no part of any of that.

He noted that the man who grabbed him was very handsome. His eyes were bluer than the sea and hair like gold. His skin looked as if the Sun had decided to kiss it. He was powerfully built. His shoulders broad and his frame built for power, but not overly bulky. Sasuke swallows hard at his observations.

"Sasuke." He says simply. "It suits you. It rolls off the tongue like a honeyed wine." Naruto observes.

"Thank you. You won't tell anyone that I was faking?" He asks warily as if he was a cornered animal.

"I won't. I promise. You don't have to look so scared. Do they beat you?" He asks and reaches out to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"My Master doesn't. Most of the patrons don't. Sometimes though." He admits and then mentally kicks himself, why did he admit that?

"And does your Master do anything to them, when that happens?" The blonde asks, voice carrying a dangerous edge to it.

Sasuke noted that his anger didn't seem to be directed at him. That was good. Naruto looked like he could provide quite the thorough beating, if he wanted.

"He doesn't know. I don't tell him when it happens." Sasuke says.

"Is he blind? Does he not notice when that beautiful face of yours is covered in bruises?" Naruto demands.

"I cover myself with heavy powder when it happens. My Master doesn't spend much time here. He prefers the Royal Baths. He is here but once a lunar cycle at most." The dark haired man replies.

"If you were mine, I wouldn't let anyone strike you." Naruto says and Sasuke blinks at the sincerity in his tone.

"I told you my name. Would you do me the honor of telling me yours?" Sasuke asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answers without hesitation and Sasuke's eyes widen.

Naruto Uzumaki?! It couldn't be. Naruto was a General in the Emperor's Army and a Senator. What would he be doing in a public bath?

"I can tell that you recognize my name. It doesn't matter though. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to hurt you." He tells him.

Sasuke was now terrified. A Senator! What if he recognized him. It had been ten years since he was sold into slavery. The odds of him recognizing him were low, but still. He had to get out of there.

"May I be dismissed?" He pleads.

"Not yet. Come sit beside me. Don't be scared." Naruto pats the bed beside him.

Sasuke slowly makes his way over to the bed. Naruto felt like he had been kicked in the gut. This beautiful nymph was so frightened. Gods and Goddesses only knows what that "sometimes" had entailed.

"What are you so afraid of?" Naruto asks and brushes his thumb against Sasuke's lips.

"Everything." He answers honestly.

"You remind me of a horse. I wasn't always a General. Once I was just a regular soldier. My commanding officer was quite cruel, even to animals." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He wasn't sure why Naruto was telling him this, but he nods his head to show he was listening.

"He had a magnificent stallion. The stallion was wild though. Refused to be tamed. So he beat the poor beast to within an inch of his life." Naruto continues.

"Then what happened?" Sasuke dares himself to ask, not at all sure where Naruto was going with this and not certain that it was anywhere good for him.

"I found the stallion. Nursed it back to health. He became the most loyal beast that I've ever seen. One could not ask for a better war horse. He's still with me to this day. I call him Kurama." He answers.

"So…you're saying that I'm like a horse?" Sasuke says skeptically.

"In a way, yes. You've been mistreated. Maybe not as badly as some other servants, but still. I bet you would thrive under the right Master." He says.

"If you are saying that you wish to buy me, I beg of you not to. " Sasuke pleads.

"Why not? Have I harmed you in any way?" Naruto asks.

"No. You haven't. I have a brother. He is a servant here to. I couldn't bare to be separated from him. He is all that I have left in this life." Sasuke answers.

"And if I were to say that I wouldn't mind buying both of you?" He asks.

"Then I would serve you just as loyally as Kurama does." Sasuke says.

"What's the name of your Master?" Naruto asks.

"Kabuto." He answers.

"The Emperor's chief advisor? Well I suppose that does explain why you recognized my name so easily. Most common slaves wouldn't have." He muses.

"Yes, that's him. Please don't tell him that I agreed to your offer." Sasuke says.

"You're afraid he'll be petty and beat you, if I do." Naruto says.

"More afraid of what he might do to my brother than to me." He answers.

"I see. We'll I'll talk to him. I'll be back soon." He promises him and leaves the room.

* * *

Once Naruto was out of sight, Itachi rushes over to his brother. They hadn't been in the room very long. Ten minutes at most, but ten minutes could be an awfully long time for a slave alone in one of those rooms.

"Sasuke! Are you hurt?" Itachi asks.

"No. He didn't hurt me. He wants to buy me. Well he wants to buy us. Mostly me, but he's willing to buy you as well." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, you know that Kabuto would never sell us." Itachi chides him.

"I know, but he seemed so sincere. I couldn't tell him why Kabuto would never sell us. So I let him believe there was a chance. It's a nice fantasy." He states.

"Fantasy? You mean you want us to go with him?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. How could he ever articulate what had just happened? Naruto had been so kind, so sincere. Maybe he really meant it. Maybe he wouldn't let anyone strike them. Being compared to a war horse was better than how most slaves were treated. It might not be bad. It might actually be better than here.

"He seemed…kind." Sasuke replies and mentally scolds himself for sounding so stupid even to his own ears.

"Many people seem kind, who are not. Remember our uncle." Itachi warns him.

"I know Itachi. It's just a fantasy, nothing more." Sasuke says and heads off to the servants' quarters with his elder brother.

* * *

Naruto leaves the public baths. Thoughts of his actual bath having been erased from his mind completely. They had been replaced by a pair of beautiful dark, frightened eyes.

He quickly heads to the palace and asks one of the guards where Kabuto was. The guard informs him that Kabuto was in the Royal Library. So Naruto heads there.

"Kabuto!" He calls out.

"Ah Senator Uzumaki, what can I do for you?" The silver haired man says.

"I wanted to buy two of your slaves. I'll pay you a more than fair price." He says.

"Hmm it's not like you to buy slaves. They must have really caught your eye, but I'll consider your offer. Which two?" Kabuto asks.

"Well the first is named Sasuke. I don't know the other's name, but the second one is his older brother." The blonde answers.

"Naruto, I am sorry but those two slaves will never be for sale. I can understand why you would want Sasuke. Neither is for sale though, nor will they ever be. If you want to take him to your bed, do so as many times as you like. But I can not give him away." The man replies and turns his attention to one of the many scrolls in the library.

"Why not? I'll pay you double what you paid." Naruto offers.

"They were a gift from Emperor Orochimaru. If I were to sell them, he would see it as quite the insult. You understand it would be suicidal to displease the Emperor, do you not?" He inquires.

"Oh. Of course, I do. Would you sell them to me, if the emperor gave his permission though?" He asks.

"He would never give his permission for me to sell them. Of course, you're still free to waste your time by asking him, if it pleases you. It'd be a futile effort tough. We both already know what his answer will be.." Kabuto shrugs.

"Alright. I'll ask him." Naruto says and heads off.

Kabuto shakes his head. The General truly had no idea. He chuckles to himself. Orochimaru would never sell them.

If he did, there was always the chance that Itachi and Sasuke would tell their new Master who they were or even worse escape. Perhaps they'd find a way to get the public to believe them and attempt to claim their birthright. No, that could never be allowed to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi sighs in his room. He couldn't blame Sasuke for fantasizing. Still, by slave standards they had a fairly comfortable existence. Jumping into the unknown would be foolish.

He supposed it didn't matter though. Sasuke could indulge in whatever daydreams he desired. Kabuto would never sell them. They would likely be slaves for the rest of their lives.

"Damn Orochimaru." He mutters to himself.

That snake had taken everything from them. Their parents, their childhood, their freedom, and even their very identity. It wasn't right. That murderer sat on the throne, while they were reduced to being mere servants.

Itachi pulls out a seashell that he kept underneath his pillow. It was really the only thing he had left of his parents. He remembered the day that he got it well.

_"Mother, what's this?" A nine year old Itachi had asked._

_"It's a seashell my dear. If you hold it next to your ear, you can hear the ocean. It is one of Neptune's many gifts that he has left for us." Mikoto smiled._

_"Sasuke, come back from the water." Fugaku said to his youngest son._

_Sasuke had only been a boy of four years old, but he had always been so fearless. The waves seemed to call to the small child._

_"Yes, Father!" He replied and rushed back to his family's loving arms._

_A beautiful rainbow had been out that day. Itachi smiled and hugged the seashell closely to his chest. He wished it could always be this way._

_Unfortunately, their father was nearly always busy. Itachi understood. He was the Emperor. He had important things to do. Despite that, Itachi wished that their father could find more time for them.  
_

_"Bravery is one thing. Foolishness is another." He told his son._

_"Sorry, Father." Sasuke muttered and looked at his feet in an ashamed fashion._

_"Come Sasuke, look what I found. You can hear the ocean." Itachi said and Sasuke brightened almost immediately, racing over to his elder brother._

_"I can hear it!" Sasuke said gleefully and Itachi nodded._

_Itachi loved his little brother, more than anything. He hated to see him sad. How could he possibly know that one day Sasuke would have far better reasons to be said than his father's gentle chiding?_

"How I wish all problems were as easily solved." He whispers to himself and holds the seashell tightly to his chest.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. You could find a seashell like this upon any beach. But to Itachi it was his most prized possession.

The seashell was a reminder of a time long ago. A time that he had nearly forgotten. A time when he had been happy and so had Sasuke. When their parents still breathed and they were known as the Princes of Rome. Now they were nothing more than servants. How far they had fallen.

"Itachi." He hears someone call out his name gently.

"Who is it?" The elder Uchiha brother asks cautiously.

"It's me, Kisame." He hears the reply.

"Come in." The dark haired man says to the one behind his door.

Kisame walks in. He was a most unusual slave to say the least. As a child, he had almost drowned. He'd been saved, but his skin had forever turned blue.

This had turned Kisame's mere existence into a matter of controversy. Some believed that Kisame must surely be favored by Neptune to have survived nearly drowning as such a small child. Others thought he was cursed. Neptune had turned his skin blue as punishment for some imagined crime.

Either way, Kisame was rather happy about the development. No one would dare touch him. It was a fifty-fifty chance that he was either blessed or cursed. And no one wanted to take those odds. It almost made Itachi wish for blue skin some days.

"Someone's been watching you really closely." Kisame warns him.

"Who?" The elder Uchiha frowns, not entirely certain this was a good thing.

Honestly, his life would have been much easier if he had blue skin or had been born plain looking. He grew wary of coming up with excuses to avoid some lustful patron's bed.

"Senator Sabaku." He answers.

Itachi blinks. He didn't know how to react to that. Two Senators were using the public baths? What were the odds?

"He doesn't have a reputation for cruelty." Itachi offers.

"Not to servants anyway. He's a holy terror on the battlefield." He replies.

"That he is." Itachi agrees.

"Just thought I should warn you." He says.

"Thank you. You are a good friend." The dark haired man says with a smile.

"As are you. You have had my back for a long time. Only fair I return the favor." Kisame reassures Itachi.

"It seems my brother has always caught the eyes of a Senator. Senator Uzumaki." Itachi continues.

"Venus works in very strange ways, sometimes." His friend muses.

"Yes, she does. Who are we to question the will of the Gods and Goddesses though?" Itachi asks.

"No one. We are servants and that's all we'll ever be. Though it doesn't hurt to have a powerful lover in your corner." He offers.

"That it doesn't. Still it is too risky. If our identities are discovered, it will mean our deaths." The elder Uchiha says.

"Yes, it would. Best to try to avoid being noticed. I know with a face like yours, that's almost impossible. Still, you should try to make yourself as scarce as you can. I'd rather not have to attend your funeral." Kisame says.

"I imagine that would be most inconvenient for you." Itachi says dryly.

"Yes, I'm a busy guy. I don't have time to go and attend funerals." Kisame says.

"Indeed. Well I suppose in the spirit of good manners, I'll try not to get myself killed." Itachi offers with a chuckle.


	2. Our Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Naruto squares off against Kabuto, the Uchiha Brothers flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really do enjoy writing this one. It brings out the history buff in me.
> 
> Historical footnote: There really was a Roman Emperor who nicknamed the children that attended to his bath, minnows. (Minnows are a small type of fish.)

The next day, Naruto returned to the public baths, carrying a basket. He frowns, remembering when he found out that Emperor Orochimaru wasn't even in Rome. He was visiting one of his Summer Villas.

So the blonde hadn't been able to ask him about the brothers. Still he was eager to see his beautiful Nymph again. His Sasuke.

"Do you know where a servant called Sasuke is? He is about my age. Dark hair, fair skin, and beautiful." The blue eyed General asks the Head Servant of the Baths.

"He's stoking the coals that heat the baths today. Perhaps I can attend to you instead?" She gives Naruto a seductive smile.

She was a beauty, Naruto noted, but no one could hold a candle to Sasuke. He shakes his head no.

"I want Sasuke to attend to me personally. I will make it worth your while, if you can arrange that." Naruto placing a few gold coins in her hand.

He realized this was playing dirty. It was likely more money than the woman had ever held in her entire life, but he wanted to see Sasuke now. Besides, it was nothing to Naruto. Naruto was a wealthy Senator. He didn't need to worry about a few gold coins.

"I will get him for you right away. Please wait right here." She says and dashes off excitedly, money truly did make the world go round.

* * *

A few minutes later, she returned with a very dirty Sasuke. He was beautiful even when covered in dirt, soot, and ash. Naruto noted that she hadn't been jesting about Sasuke being on coal duty.

Sasuke looked a little embarrassed about being seen in such a state, but Naruto didn't care. He smiles and reaches for Sasuke's hand. The dark haired Roman allows this and Naruto leads him off to a private corner of the baths.

"You came back." Sasuke whispers.

"Of course I did. I talked to your Master. Unfortunately, he says you and your brother were a gift from the Emperor. He's afraid if he sells you, that the Emperor will feel slighted. I was going to talk to the Emperor, but he is visiting his Summer Villa." Naruto explains.

"It's alright. I understand. You tried and for that I am grateful." Sasuke replies.

Naruto smiles. Well he seemed less afraid of the blonde today. That was a good start. Perhaps it was a good thing that it would take awhile to speak with Orochimaru. He could convince Sasuke that he would be a VERY kind Master to him while he waited for the Emperor's return.

"I promise you that will speak with him upon his return. Come, join me in the baths and eat with me." Naruto smiles as disrobes and gets into the water.

Romans were far from modest. The human form was not seen as something that should be covered up, but celebrated. Naruto certainly followed this philosophy and Sasuke could see why. His body looked as though it was sculpted by the Gods themselves.

"Don't be shy , my Nymph. Are you hungry?" Naruto gestures to the basket.

That certainly got Sasuke's attention. The bath attendants were rarely starved. They had to be strong enough to serve the patrons. That and patrons tended to be displeased by the sight of a half starved slave, but they were never given as much as they wanted.

Most of his diet consisted of bread, water, and sometimes wine. Once in a great while, they might get some fish or leftovers from whatever the farmers couldn't sell at the market. (As a last resort, they knew the baths would buy their food, for a fraction of what it was worth. Still, it was better than nothing.)

"Yes." He admits and disrobes quickly, trying to jump in the water before Naruto could get a good look at his naked form.

"Eat and drink your fill." Naruto hands Sasuke the basket.

His eyes widen. Inside was lamb, fish, oranges, apples, grapes, cheese, and two bottles of wine. To Sasuke this was the grandest feast he had seen since he was a small child back in the palace.

"Are you sure? This is very generous of you." Sasuke murmurs.

"When you're mine, you can have that and more everyday, if you wish. It's nothing to me. I would be a kind Master to you." Naruto says.

"I'd grow fat." Sasuke mutters in amusement and quickly eats a few grapes.

Naruto chuckles. He couldn't picture the other man as being fat. But it was nice to see the dark haired Roman relax around him, if only slightly. He had made a joke, though a small one.

"You wouldn't grow fat. I would keep you very busy in my bed, whenever I was home." He reaches for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he tries to swim away. Naruto frowns. Damn. He'd pushed too far it seemed.

"Were you a Minnow? It would explain a lot. You're so beautiful and frightened. I am aware that the Emperor has a fondness for pretty young boys. He never keeps them beyond their thirteenth summer. I always did wonder what happened to them when they grew too old for his liking." Naruto asks.

The thought of Orochimaru bathing with Sasuke, filled him with a white hot rage. He was well aware of the Emperor's sexual preferences. Even by Roman standards, which were rather flexible when it came to what was socially acceptable, he was a deviant. If Sasuke had been a Minnow, it would explain his fear.

"No. I wasn't a Minnow." He answers.

"Good. You don't have to be afraid of me. If you were to give yourself to me, I would be as kind a lover, as I am a Master. I wouldn't hurt you. If anything I would teach you to crave my touch as I crave you." He saresses Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke shivers at the declaration and the feeling of Naruto's hand. The blonde had a way with words. He was gifted with them.

That or he was just a natural seducer. He wondered how many the other man had charmed into his bed with similar sweet whispers.

"I know you would be kind, but it's not my decision. Only the Emperor can decide." Sasuke murmurs.

"Once he returns, I will speak with him as soon as he grants me an audience." Naruto promises.

"Thank you. May I keep the basket?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course. You wish to share it with your brother I imagine." Naruto says and Sasuke nods.

"Such a sweet Nymph you are. So kind and sad. With me you won't have to work underground stroking fires to warm bath water." He tells him.

"I don't mind heating the water. It's hot and dirty work, but it means no one will try to touch me." Sasuke says.

Naruto's eyes flash in anger at that statement. He hadn't really thought about it, but now he realized that Sasuke must surely have people trying to bed him every day. Who could blame them? Was that not his own intention?

"I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?" Sasuke asks.

"There's nothing to forgive. It just angers me that they could force themselves on you. I would be the ONLY one allowed to touch you when you are mine. No one else." Naruto practically growls.

"They don't force themselves on me. I'm too clever for them." His Nymph answers.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"There's a reason I usually feign being blind, deaf, or mute. It cools their desire. Not many want a lover who can't see where to touch them, hear their commands, or is unable to call out in pleasure or pain. " He explains.

"You are still…an innocent?" The blue eyed Roman asks.

When Naruto saw Sasuke give a nod, he just lost control of himself. Never before had he gotten aroused so quickly or had his lust been so hot. It felt like the Gods and Goddesses themselves had given Sasuke to him and only to him.

He quickly pulls Sasuke into his arms and crashes his lips down on the other man's. Naruto knew that he had startled Sasuke and he regretted that. But feeling no actual signs of protests, he decided to savor the moment.

He tasted like Ambrosia, Naruto decided. The nectar of the Gods and Goddesses. So sweet, pure, and utterly addicting.

"Mmm." Sasuke found himself moaning into the kiss.

The General was definitely skilled in seduction. He knew he should be terrified out of his mind and he was, but at the it felt so good. His warm, rough lips against his. The way Naruto held him tightly in his arms.

He felt desired, cherished, and protected. There was also a feeling between his legs that he had rarely had before. He recognized it as the first stirrings of arousal.

Naruto, much to his embarrassment, noticed. He smiles and breaks the kiss. Placing an affectionate one on his forehead. The blonde looked pleased with him.

"There. See? It can feel good to be touched. It doesn't have to be bad." He tells Sasuke and the long lost prince nods.

"I'll be back soon. I have to go and check on the troops. Give your brother my best wishes. What is his name?" Naruto inquires.

"Itachi." Sasuke answers simply and Naruto hops out of the water, dresses, and heads off.

* * *

After Naruto was done with troop training, he decides to visit with Gaara. The red head was another Senator and owned some of the richest vineyards in all of Italy. Thus while he might not be in the military, the military certainly depended on men like Gaara.

"Naruto, you seem even more energetic than usual. What has gotten into you?" The other man asks as he sips his wine.

"I'm in love." The blue eyed Roman confesses.

"That is wonderful news. Who has captured your heart?" The wealthy Senator asks.

"A slave." Naruto admits.

"One of your own?" Gaara asks.

It was fine to fall in love with a slave. Just as long as that slave belonged to you or someone willing to let you have them. Otherwise, it would end only in heartbreak.

"No. One of Kabuto's. He claims that he was a gift from Emperor Orochimaru. So I have to wait until he gets back to ask if I can have him." Naruto sighs.

"It is a strange coincidence. I confess myself also in love with a slave. He is owned by Kabuto as well. I have tried to buy him many times. Kabuto has refused all my offers." The other Roman replies.

Naruto blinks. It couldn't be. What would the odds be? He prayed to the Gods and Goddesses that Gaara hadn't also fallen for his Nymph.

"Is the slave's name Sasuke?" He asks.

"No. His name is Itachi." His companion replies.

"I-Itachi?! You're in love with my Nymph's brother?!" Naruto asks in shock.

"Your Nymph? What are you talking about? Naruto, you aren't making any sense." The red head says.

"My apologies. I call Sasuke, my Nymph. You'd understand why if you saw him. He's too beautiful to be human." The blonde mutters.

"I would say the same thing about Itachi. Why are you babbling about brothers?" The wealthy man raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Sasuke says his brother's name is Itachi and he also works in the public baths." The blue eyed General explains.

Gaara chuckles. He couldn't believe that they had both fallen in love with slaves. And somehow, the objects of their affection were brothers. The world was a strange place sometimes.

"It seems we have similar tastes." He mutters in amusement.

"Yeah. I seems that we do. Perhaps if we both ask the Emperor about it, he'll give us what we both want. He surely can't refuse his best General and one of the wealthiest men in all of the Roman Empire." Naruto says.

"Perhaps. I've admired Itachi for years. He's clever." Gaara muses.

"How is he clever?" The blonde inquires.

"He lies. Itachi tells the men that want him that he is diseased. I know this to be a falsehood. I followed him to the servants' baths once. He is in perfect health." Gaara smirks.

Naruto laughs. They really were brothers. Sasuke feigning blindness, deafness, or being mute while Itachi pretended to be sick. It was funny in a bizarre way.

"What amuses you so?" The red head asks in confusion.

"Sasuke pretends to be blind, deaf, or mute. He must take after Itachi in this respect. I wonder which is the elder and which is the younger. He didn't say." Naruto says.

"Does it matter?" Gaara asks.

"Not really. It is an idle musing. It would not matter to me. He is the one that I desire above all others." The blonde says.

"I feel the same way about this brother." His friend declares and Naruto nods.

There had to be a way. Surely, the Emperor would grant them these small requests. He had likely given away hundreds, if not thousands of slaves. What would it matter if two of them were sold after being given away?

* * *

Meanwhile, Kabuto heads to the public baths. Naruto had noticed Sasuke. He had to admit that he was a little impressed. He didn't think that Sasuke was bold enough to try to seduce a Senator to gain his "freedom."

Naruto was completely smitten. It was likely that he would have granted the slave almost anything he wanted, if Sasuke so much as smiled at him. Normally, he wouldn't have cared if someone wanted to buy two of his slaves. But these were the Princes. He had to care and he couldn't allow it.

"I want to see Sasuke immediately." Kabuto tells the head servant and she nods, coming back with Sasuke.

"Follow me." He says and leads him into a private room.

Sasuke swallows hard. He knew what going into a private room with Kabuto meant. The silver haired man only had eyes for the Emperor. So it couldn't mean Kabuto wanted to seduce him. This was going to be a beating that Kabuto intended to deliver personally.

"I have to admit, Sasuke. I am surprised. You seduced a Senator. I didn't think that you were that brave or should I say that foolish?" Kabuto muses.

"I didn't mean to. Naruto just finds me desirable and you always say it's best to go along with what the patrons want." He says quickly.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. He couldn't blame the blonde for lusting after the young man. Gods and Goddesses knew that he had a pretty face. Perhaps Sasuke hadn't intentionally seduced Naruto. It didn't matter though. A lesson had to be delivered either way.

"I am not certain if I believe you. Perhaps you set out to seduce him and perhaps he was simply smitten by your face. Who can say for sure? It matters not though. You know that I can never sell you for obvious reasons and Naruto is extremely stubborn. That man has defeated armies that were five times the size of his. He is relentless." Kabuto explains.

"He won't push the matter once the Emperor tells him no." Sasuke says.

"You and I both know that isn't the case, but you to persuade him to forget the matter." Kabuto charges at Sasuke.

Sasuke was too swift though. He dodges and Kabuto smashes into the wall. Kabuto coughs up some blood and glowers.

"That was a foolish move on your part. I might have gone easy on you if you had accepted your punishment without compliant. Now, however, it is another matter. GUARDS!" Kabuto calls out.

"Yes, Lord Kabuto!" They all say and swiftly appear at their lord's side.

"Beat him. He attacked me." He states and walks away.

* * *

Sasuke was a skilled fighter, but he was no match again 20 trained guards. He fought for his life that night and when the morning came, he wished he had lost the battle. He'd never known such physical agony before.

Itachi rushed to him when he found out what happened. He helped his little brother as best he could. He found the bottles of wine that Naruto had given him the day before and gave them to Sasuke. Urging him to drink as it might dull the pain slightly and heavily powdered him.

"What happened?" He demands to know.

"Naruto asked Kabuto about us. He wasn't pleased. Kabuto tried to attack me. I dodged and he hit a wall. He called the guards." Sasuke mutters and winces in pain.

"Damn him." Itachi curses.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto came to see him. Sasuke froze. He didn't now what to do. He didn't want to hurt the blonde. But he also didn't want to die, as much as the thought had crossed his mind last night.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries out happily and approaches him.

He frowns when the servant backs up as if he had been struck across the face. The blonde didn't understand. Yesterday, he was sure that Sasuke had enjoyed his touch. His manhood certainly had. Today, he was backing away from him?

"Sasuke?" He asks uncertainly.

"Naruto, please…" He whispers in such a low voice that the blue eyed General almost didn't hear him.

He walks over and takes him into his arms. Naruto's arms touched Sasuke's. He heard Sasuke hiss in pain.

He blinks. The Senator knew he wasn't holding him that tightly and why did Sasuke look even paler than before? He withdrew his hand and saw his bronzed skin was now covered in…powder and Sasuke's skin was marred in ugly bruises.

"Who did it?" Naruto demands, practically snarling in his fury.

"It doesn't matter. Just please, if you care about me as you profess to, you will stop pursuing me. They will kill me." Sasuke looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"I won't let them. It's alright. I'm here now. I should have been there when it happened. I should have protected you, My Nymph. I won't fail you again. I promise you that." He gingerly holds the man, so as not to hurt him further.

"They only were this rough because I was stupid. I resisted my first punishment. I shouldn't have. That only makes it worse. I know that." Sasuke says.

"It is NOT alright! KABUTO, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE. SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" The blonde thunders.

"Naruto, please…don't do this." Sasuke begs.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you anymore." He promises and kisses the top of his head.

Itachi could only look on in horror. Fuck! Naruto had found out about the beatings and he looked like he was going to cause a scene. He had to get Sasuke out of there, if he didn't want his little brother to get killed. Maybe in the chaos, he could grab him and they could run.

"Senator Uzumaki, what seems to be the issue?" Kabuto asks and feigns innocence.

"I'll tell you what the issue is. You beat this slave to within an inch of his life because I wanted him. It's not his fault that I want to buy him. How fucking dare you?!" The blonde roars.

"He is my slave to do with as I wish. That is the law of our land. Just because you want him, does not mean I am required to sell him." He states in an infuriating reasonable tone of voice.

"Just because you want to keep breathing, doesn't mean I have to let you." Naruto hisses.

"You would threaten my life over some pretty little thing that you want to fuck? You would dare to threaten the Emperor's Chief Advisor? That is treason!" Kabuto warns him.

"If you would sell him and his brother to me, we wouldn't have an issue. I will pay you triple what the Emperor paid for them." Naruto offers.

"Naruto, you have served the crown faithfully for many years. So I will forgive this outburst, just this once." The silver haired man says.

"Just as I'll forgive you, if you sell them to me." The blonde replies.

"I am not going to sell my gifts from the Emperor." He states.

While they were fighting, Sasuke made eye contact with Itachi. The two brother slowly slink off into the shadows. Itachi gives him a nod and Sasuke takes that as the signal it was.

The Uchiha brothers take off running. They were running for their lives. They knew that Kabuto would never forgive them for Naruto's persistence. They could run now and hope to get away or they could stay and face certain death. Those were their options.

* * *

"I think he might have really loved me." Sasuke says as he collapses next to Itachi days later.

Both brothers had run until they couldn't take it anymore. Honestly, Sasuke had no idea where they were. It looked like a vineyard of some kind. At least the trees provided shade from the Sun and the fields were thick, that no one should be able to see them.

_"It's alright. You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you anymore."_ Sasuke remembers Naruto saying and his heart suddenly ached, he missed him.

He should be happy. They were finally free, maybe. Sasuke should not be pining away for someone who wanted to make him his slave. Granted, Naruto seemed genuine in his promises to be a kind Master, but still.

"I think so as well. But it matters little now. We can't go back there. In a way, he gave us our freedom. We should drink to his memory." Itachi says.

"What do you mean? We have no wine." Sasuke replies.

Itachi smiles and pulls out a bottle of wine that he had smuggled underneath his robes. He hands it to Sasuke who takes several greedy gulps, as he was thirsty from their many days of running. Then he passes it back to Itachi, who does likewise.

"We should be safe here for the night. No servants will tend to the fields until first light at the earliest. We should get some sleep before we continue on our way. Our safest option is to make it to the forest." His elder brother says.

"Yes, the forest." Sasuke agrees and closes his eyes.

Itachi smiles. He knew that Sasuke had fallen asleep almost instantly. Oh how he wished that he could turn back time. How he wished he could have killed Orochimaru before their parents had been murdered.

Itachi wished with all his heart that they were both Princes of Rome once more and not just runaway slaves. Perhaps one day, they would reclaim their birthright. For now, he just desired sleep. So he closed his eyes and soon joined his brother in the land of dreams.


	3. Tomatoes and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi get their first taste of freedom as everyone else tries to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really enjoy writing this one. I did want to explain my portrayal of Naruto last chapter. Yes, he's a military man and therefore should know not to rush in without a plan. Naruto's character has always been rather impulsive to me. though. He tends to look before he leaps. So I hope that explains why he snapped at Kabuto without thinking things through. Anyway, onto the story.

Gaara sighs. He had never seen his friend so distraught. The blonde had searched for days without resting, trying to find the brothers. Alas, his efforts had proved futile. No one had seen hide, nor hair of the brothers.

"My friend, please sit. Have a drink. Exhausting yourself in this manner isn't going to bring them back." He offers the blonde a glass of wine, which Naruto takes and downs in one shot.

"Thanks." He mutters.

The Senator shakes his head. What Naruto had done was extremely stupid. Why on in the name of the Gods and Goddesses had he confronted Kabuto in such a manner? That was only ever going to make things worse for everyone involved.

"I hope you realize what you did was very stupid." The red head shakes his head as he eats some grapes.

Naruto sighs. He knew it was, but Sasuke had just been so scared. He'd been so terrified, that it had enraged Naruto. He wanted to protect him and had lashed out. In hindsight, he had been very foolish and now he had probably lost his beautiful Nymph forever because of one dumb decision.

"I know. I just…you didn't see him. He was so frightened Gaara." Naruto tries to explain.

"He's a slave Naruto. He'd be rather foolish not to be frightened, especially after receiving a beating alike that." Gaara replies.

Naruto knew that his friend was right. Still he just hadn't been able to bare it. That look in his eyes. Sasuke had been so afraid. The blonde had just wanted to whisk his Nymph away and hide him away from the cruel world. That's all. He just hadn't been thinking clearly.

"I know." He admits.

"At least you got to be with him, even if it was only for a short time. You held him. Itachi doesn't even know who I am." He states bitterly.

The blonde did wonder about that. Why hadn't the wealthy Roman spoken to the object of his desires before? It did seem strange. Gaara was many things, but shy certainly had never been one of them.

"Why didn't you ever approach him?" Naruto asks.

"I wanted to buy him first. I didn't want to get attached to him, if I knew I couldn't have him with me always. Leaving him each day would have been torture. Kabuto just wouldn't sell him to me. I would have bought Sasuke as well. It would have made him happy. Maybe if I had done that, he would have loved me." The red head sighs wistfully.

"Do you regret it? Not approaching him?" The blue eyed man asks.

"I do and I don't. I can only imagine the heartbreak you are enduring now. I hate to say this Naruto, but you need to be prepared for the worst. Sasuke had received a severe beating the day before he escaped. That's going to slow them down. Kabuto is going to send trackers after them. If they're found, they will likely be killed for running away." Gaara tells him.

"He wouldn't! Kabuto was terrified that even selling them would upset the Emperor. That coward wouldn't dare kill them." Naruto says desperately, trying to convince himself as much as the red head.

"Perhaps not. But even if they aren't killed, the beatings will be brutal. He may not want anything to do with you afterwards. I'm sorry, my friend." He whispers consolingly.

"Maybe…they got away though. There's a chance right?" The other man asks hopefully.

"It's possible. But if they did, our odds of finding them are very slim." Gaara replies.

"I helped us keep Gaul. Now those were slim odds. Finding them should be easy compared to that." The blonde says and Gaara hoped that his friend was right.

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi and Sasuke woke up. Itachi had done some scavenging. Truthfully, he felt guilty over stealing. Still, they were so hungry and the harvest had been bountiful this year. It was highly unlikely the owner of the vineyard would even notice.

"Sasuke, I found us a feast." Itachi says and shows him some of the tomatoes he'd plucked while his brother had slumbered. (Sasuke needed the sleep to recovery from his injuries.)

"Those look good. This will be our first meal as free men." Sasuke muses and takes one of the tomatoes, biting into it gratefully.

"Yes, to our freedom." Itachi says with a smile and also begins eating.

Sasuke had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. He knew they were fresh tomatoes. But to him, from that moment on…tomatoes would be associated with freedom.

"We could stay here for a few days. Someone can always keep watch. You need time to recover from your injuries and there is plenty of food and water here. I doubt they will think to look for us in a vineyard." Itachi says and Sasuke nods.

Maybe they could stay here for few days. It was beautiful. Like Itachi said, there was plenty of food and water. Sasuke also really didn't relish the idea of trying to walk again anytime soon. The adrenaline had worn off and now he was feeling the pain of his injuries again.

"Yes, a few days." Sasuke agrees.

"Good. Now eat. I'll go get us some water. Rest, brother. You'll need your strength if we are to make it to the forest." He tells him.

"Itachi, what are you going to put the water in?" Sasuke asks curiously.

His older brother smiles. He simply holds up the wine bottle. Sasuke ohs and nods. Itachi darted off to fill the bottle and Sasuke goes back to eating.

Seeing the wine bottle, just reminded him of Naruto. He told himself that he was being stupid. Naruto might have been kind to him, but he still viewed Sasuke as a slave. Granted that he seemed to view him as a most prized one, but facts were facts.

"How can I blame him for that though? Is that not how I viewed myself?" He asks and bites into another tomato.

Most days, he forgot who he truly was. He was the youngest son of Emperor Fugaku and Empress Mikoto. He was a crowned prince of Rome. The mightiest empire that the world had ever known. Yet, every day he was treated as just another servant. It should have outraged him. But he had just accepted it because not to do so, would have meant certain death.

Itachi and he were both men now. If they could convince the public that they were really the long lost princes, Itachi would be crowned Emperor. There was one easy way to do this. Every Uchiha had The Royal Mark.

"Here, Sasuke. Have some water." Itachi says and hands the bottle back to him.

It was a birthmark that was on every member of the royal family somewhere. Sasuke's was on his back. Itachi's was on his left wrist, which is why he always wore such long sleeves. In Sasuke's case though, that meant exposing his bare back long enough to display the Mark. He'd be cut down instantly. Maybe Itachi would be able to show his though and then Sasuke could. It would be quite the gamble though.

"Thank you." Sasuke says and he drinks greedily.

"I know what you are thinking about. It would be nothing short of suicide. They'd kill us both long before we exposed our Marks." Itachi says.

Sasuke sighs. He knew that Itachi was only being logical. But now that he had had a brief taste of freedom again, he longed to return to his rightful place. Itachi would be a magnificent Emperor. Sasuke would be the High Prince. Everything would be as it should be. But there was that whole matter of not getting killed first. That was the tricky part.

"I know it would be a gamble, but don't we owe it to mother and father to at least try? What about the people of Rome? You know how horrible Orochimaru is. He's cruel and a deviant." Sasuke insists.

Itachi certainly couldn't argue with either label. Gods and Goddesses above knew that Orochimaru was both of those things. Perhaps more so than any previous Emperor. Still they were no good to their people if they got themselves killed.

"We can think on this matter later. For now, you need to focus on getting well. If you even tried to go to the castle in this condition and he recognized you, you'd be dead before you took three steps. We both know that ." Itachi replies and Sasuke nods.

"Alright. We'll wait. Do you have anymore of those tomatoes?" He asks.

"The vineyard is full of food. Of course, I do. I'm half tempted to just stay here, honestly." Itachi hands him some tomatoes.

Sasuke and eats some more. He could certainly see the appeal. The vineyard was large enough, they could easily hide unnoticed. They had food, water, and their freedom. What more could they possibly want, short of their crowns back?

So why did a pair of blue eyes keep flashing in his mind? Naruto had been kind to him. Far kinder than anyone should reasonably expect a Master to be. But at the end of the day, he still wanted Sasuke to be his slave. He shouldn't miss him, but he did and that pissed him off.

"I see some fire in your eyes again, Sasuke. It does my heart good to see your spirit returning to you." Itachi murmurs.

"Thank you. I can't believe that I…almost let him." Sasuke mutters.

"Almost let who do what?" The eldest prince asks in confusion.

Sasuke sighs. It was humiliating to admit, but he had almost hoped that Naruto would buy them. He had actually enjoyed the blonde's touch. The Roman couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to WANT to be a love slave.

"I almost let him buy us. I almost let him make me into his damn pet!" Sasuke snarls enraged at himself.

"Sasuke there is no need to feel shame in it. He is a very attractive man and as far as I could tell, he showed you nothing but kindness. We've been slaves for so long, no one has been kind to us save for each other and Kisame. It's only natural that you would respond." Itachi caresses his brother's cheek affectionately.

Sasuke nods. Maybe he was being too harsh with himself. But still, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He actually had desires for someone who wanted him to be their slave. And as angry as he was with himself, there was a part of him that still hoped somehow, Naruto would find them.

"He wanted me to be his lover. He wanted me to be his slave." Sasuke mutters.

"You and I both know how common that is. We had slaves at the palace ourselves and were never cruel to them. Slavery is a reality of the world. If we tried to abolish the practice, it would cripple the economy and we would have a revolt on our hands. We'd be assassinated in our beds. But perhaps there could be some way, to encourage people to free their slaves. We'll have to think on the matter." Itachi says.

Sasuke shakes his head. That was Itachi's response to almost any serious question. _"We'll have to think on the matter."_ He knew it was logical to weigh the consequences of your actions. Damn it all though, sometimes Sasuke just wanted a real answer.

"It seems we have a lot to think about." Sasuke says.

"Yes, we do. How are your injuries feeling?" Itachi asks in concern and looks Sasuke over from head to toe.

They had to be ready to run at a moment's notice. Sasuke wasn't in the condition to do that. Itachi knew that he could never leave his beloved baby brother behind, if it came down to it. He'd have to fight for them both.

"Sore. But better. I'm in no condition to fight or run though." Sasuke admits and Itachi nods.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Italy, Kabuto sighs. He pens a letter. Orochimaru would not be pleased when he found out the princes had escaped. Quite honestly, he feared for his own life when the Emperor found out. But he knew that if the Emperor discovered that they had fled before Kabuto told him, it would be an agonizing death. At least this way, if Orochimaru decided to kill him…it might be a quick one.

**_Dear Emperor Orochimaru,_ **

**_I have regrettable news to inform you of. It is a long story, but your two favorite jewels have gone missing. I know not where they have gone. Only that a certain General and I were discussing their value when they left._ **

**_I do not think they will be found at his home, but I believe it is necessary to search the General's home anyway. Just to be thorough. I doubt they have gotten very far. One is badly cracked._ **

**_Your Faithful Servant, Kabuto_ **

Kabuto sighs. He sends the letter off with a messenger. That was likely a dead messenger. So he had chosen one that he didn't particularly care for. There was no sense sending someone you liked to their death, after all.

"I swear I will become a better man, if you spare my life." Kabuto kneels in the Temple of Jupiter.

Perhaps the King of the Gods would hear his prayer. He might even answer it. He was known to be more merciful than many other Gods. Perhaps because the King of the Gods was an Immortal who engaged in many less than virtuous behaviors himself?

Jupiter was a well known adulterer. While Kabuto's list of sins was long, that wasn't one that he had committed. He had never married. The silver haired man didn't see the need to. No one else would ever compare to the Emperor for him. He had dedicated his life in service to the man who had saved him from slavery and helped him rise to the very top of Roman Society.

Perhaps that was why he went so easy on the Uchiha brothers until now. They were a mirror image of him. Their situations were completely opposite. He could not imagine ever becoming a slave again, after he had known the sweet taste of freedom.

"Please, I beg of you to answer my prayer." He whispers and blows out the candle before returning to his room.

His bedchambers were nothing short of grand. Such luxury was enough to make even the most wealthy of nobles blush at the sheer vanity. But then again, the Emperor had always spoiled him.

He hoped that continued to be the case. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Itachi had just made life very difficult for him. His position was now extremely fragile. If anyone were to find out their true identities, it would not end well for his Lord.

"We'll simply have to catch them before that happens." He mutters.

Truly, Kabuto was at a loss for why Orochimaru hadn't killed the boys along with their parents. Orochimaru had once said because there was no greater insult that he could give his "dearly departed brother," than to make his sons slaves. The silver haired man had never questioned it again. Who was he to question the will of the Emperor?

He decides to retire for the night. It would take at least two days for that letter to get to Orochimaru and two days for him to give a response of any kind. For now, he decided to get his rest. It would only make things worse if he was exhausted while he faced the Emperor's wrath.

* * *

The next morning, Temari was going for a stroll in her husband's vineyard. She blinks when she came across an unusual sight. Two handsome men were laying next to each other, slumbering or perhaps dead.

"The Gods and Goddesses choose to send me two handsome men, AFTER I marry? That's not very fair!" She looks up at the sky as if expecting them to respond to her declaration, hearing nothing she checks to see if they had a heartbeat. She sighs in relief when she discovered they did.

"HUSBAND!" Temari calls out and soon Shikamaru races towards her.

"What is it? Why are you yelling at this hour, woman? The birds aren't even up yet." He mutters.

She points to the brothers. Shikamaru's eyes widen. He'd never seen them before, but the younger one looked to be in pretty bad shape.

"Is the smaller one still alive?" He asks.

"Yes, their hearts still beat true." The blonde answers him.

"Well let's get them inside. It's probably not a good idea to leave them lying out here in the hot Sun like this all day." He says and calls for some workers to carry the brothers inside their home.

The brothers wake a few minutes afterwards. Clearly, they recognized that they were no longer in side. Both faces were now adorned with panic.

"Relax. We aren't going to hurt you. I assume from your clothes and the beating you took, that you are both runaway slaves." Temari says, addressing Sasuke first.

Sasuke couldn't really deny that. It was rather obvious what they were. At least she didn't seem to recognize them. They didn't seem angry. Maybe they could somehow survive this.

"Yes." He answers in a whisper.

"Slavery is such an horrid practice. Unfortunately, Rome is built on it. So I don't see it going away anytime in the near future. I take it your Master was rather cruel." Shikamaru observes.

Itachi watches the couple warily. So far they seemed friendly enough, but he had lived enough summers to know that looks could be very deceiving. Never judge a book by its cover.

"That wouldn't be an inaccurate description." Itachi concedes as that much was written all over Sasuke's skin.

"If you like you can stay here till you recover or even longer. You both look strong. Though he looks like he'll take a few days before he could even think about working in the fields." Temari says.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks hesitantly.

"I am Temari and this is my husband, Shikamaru. We own this vineyard. Well we own several actually. But this is our primary home." She explains.

Shikamaru nods. That was indeed true. The vineyards were Temari's dowry. His family was made up primarily of wealthy merchants. The match had been advantageous and a love match. Not many people could truly say that these days. (Or at least this was Shikamaru's opinion.)

"I am Sasuke and this is Itachi." He tells them.

Itachi and Sasuke had become very popular Roman names after their birth. So Sasuke figured it was safe to use their real names. That way they'd be less likely to slip up and forget their fake ones.

"Well met. Do think on our offer. Will you be staying for the day and night at least?" Shikamaru asks.

"We will and look forward to repaying your kindness." Itachi answers smoothly.

Itachi would have made such a wonderful Emperor, Sasuke thought to himself. His manners had always been impeccable naturally. He had always excelled in his etiquette classes.

"There is no repayment necessary. Though we could always use more help in the fields. The vineyard is rather large. There is always so much work to be done. We were thinking about hiring more laborers anyway." She admits.

Sasuke tilts his head. Hiring laborers? That was odd. Most vineyards were tended to by slaves. It was certainly cheaper to pay a one time lump sum for a slave than to pay laborers.

"I can see you are wondering why we aren't just going to buy more slaves instead." Shikamaru notes in amusing.

"Far be it for me to question how you choose to run your household when you have shown us nothing but kindness." Sasuke murmurs respectfully.

"It's a logical question. In the long run, laborers are better. They are more loyal and healthier if you pay them well. Plus you don't have to worry about them trying to run away or kill you if bad blood develops, nearly as much." He adds with a chuckle.

Sasuke and Itachi look at each other. Well they couldn't argue with that logic. And why would they want to? They were free and being offered a place to stay. Things were finally looking up for the Uchiha brothers.

"Of course if you don't desire to work in the fields, with those handsome faces of yours, I'm certain my friends would quite enjoyed being served their meals by you." Temari says with a smile.

"That is a generous offer. I shall have to discuss it with my brother and then we can give you an answer." Itachi says with a smile.

Shikamaru tilts his head and looks at them. Yes, they did look similar. He was surprised he didn't notice it before. Brothers then, interesting. Well that implied a certain degree of loyalty. Likely they were a matching set.

"In any case, I imagine you could both due with a hot bath and a good meal." Shikamaru says.

"That is most generous and kind of you to offer. Yes, but we wouldn't want to burden you." Sasuke says.

"Oh it's not a burden. You are so sweet. Come I'll show you two where the baths are." Temari says, walking off, and the Uchiha brothers follow her curiously.

Sasuke notes that Temari and Shikamaru were certainly wealthy. While not as grand as the public baths of Rome, it was certainly close. He wondered what position Shikamaru had that merited a with who possessed such a glorious dowry. He decides it didn't matter. Though it did get him thinking, what would his wife have been like.

She would have had to come from royal or at least noble blood. He knew that much. Her family would be fabulously wealthy. That was also a given. She would have been educated. Likely she would have been extremely pampered and spoiled though. Probably beautiful and dreadfully dull.

"Naruto wasn't dull." He murmurs to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Temari heard that. She blinks. The runaway slave knew Naruto? Well maybe it was a different Naruto. Still she decided she would have to ask the blonde Senator about this later.

"Well here you are. Please enjoy." She says with a smile.

"Thank you. We will repay you. I promise you that." Itachi says and the two brothers shut the door behind them, enjoying the comfort that the warm bath provided.

"I like it here." Sasuke says.

"Perhaps we should just stay." Itachi suggests.

"Perhaps. We'll think on it." He says with a smirk and splashes Itachi with the water and for the rest of the day, they played as they once did while they were children in the Royal Baths.


	4. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi are enjoying their time at the villa until two surprise visitors arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Orochimaru was enjoying his summer villa, when a letter came for him. He noticed it was adorned with Kabuto's seal. Curious, he opens it and reads it. His good mood suddenly evaporated and was replaced by fury! How could Kabuto have let them escape?!

**_Dear Emperor Orochimaru,_ **

**_I have regrettable news to inform you of. It is a long story, but two of your favorite jewels have gone missing. I know not where they have gone. Only that a certain General and I were discussing their value when they left._ **

**_I do not think that they will be found at his home. But perhaps a search will be necessary. I doubt they have gotten very far. One is badly cracked._ **

**_Your Faithful Servant, Kabuto_ **

It was easy to figure out who the two jewels were. Itachi and Sasuke. His "dear" nephews. Orochimaru knew that he should have killed them when he had he chance. But he couldn't. Throwing Fugaku's sons into slavery after his death, was the ultimate insult the Roman could think of. He enjoyed knowing that every day while he was at the palace, Itachi and Sasuke were acting as nothing more than common servants and now that decision was coming back to haunt him.

"Well he did say one was badly cracked. That means at least one of them is severely injured. They wouldn't abandon each other. So that will surely slow them down. There should still be plenty of time to catch them before they've gone too far." He murmurs to himself.

He had to find them and quickly. If they were Gods and Goddesses forbid, able to make their way to the Senate and expose their birthmarks, it would be all over. Everyone would know what he had done. Orochimaru would not only lose his crown, he would lose his very life. The Emperor could not allow that to come to pass.

"I always knew those boys were going to be nothing but trouble, from the moment they were born." He says.

_The palace was abuzz with excitement. The Empress had just given birth to the Royal couple's first child. What's more, it was a boy! A Prince of Rome had been born on this day. Everyone was so excited._

_Well everyone was excited, except for Orochimaru. Now that Itachi had been born, instead of being second in line to the throne…he was third. To make matters worse, Mikoto was young and the Emperor was very much in love with his wife. It was almost certain that they would have more children. So his position would only diminish as the years went on._

_"I had hoped he would die in battle before they had a child." He growled to himself._

_It wasn't fair. Why had the Gods and Goddesses made him the second born child? If he had been born just a few years earlier, he would have been Emperor now. He might very well be celebrating the birth of HIS heir. It was as if the Gods and Goddesses themselves were mocking him as he heard the loud cry of Rome's new prince._

_Five years later, the Emperor and Empress had their second child. Another boy. Orochimaru cursed his luck. They had named this one Sasuke._

_"Damn it!" He snarled as he poured himself a strong glass of wine._

_The princes were adored by all of Rome. Royal, noble, peasant, or slave…it mattered not. Everyone was utterly enchanted._

_Orochimaru for the life of him could not see what was so fascinating. They were just children. Certainly no more different than any other two children, other than their impressive linage. The public was smitten though.  
_

_"This is Sasuke, your new Prince." Mikoto said, smiling in front of a cheering crowd._

_Itachi was standing by his mother and father, smiling proudly. It was clear that the five year old already adored his younger brother. To all of Rome they were the perfect Royal Family. Fugaku was the proud warrior. Mikoto the beautiful Empress. Itachi the handsome first born and Sasuke the adorable baby. It was maddening!_

_The crowd roared with approval. The applause was positively thunderous and much merriment was had on that day, by all except for Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru was at the feast in honor of Sasuke's birth that night. Barely anyone paid him any mind. Itachi, a mere boy of five summers, was getting far more attention than he. This was infuriating!_

_"He is wondrous, My Dear." Fugaku told his wife and kissed her forehead affectionately, as she held Sasuke in her arms at the table._

_Itachi looked at his baby brother curiously. The older prince seemed to delight in trying to play with Sasuke's toe's, holding his tiny hand, or tickling his belly. It was disgusting. Orochimaru wanted to gag at the sappy scene. Those boys were truly the bane of his existence!_

He sends a reply to Kabuto. Orochimaru knew that it would take at least two days to reach him, but it mattered not. He assumed that the silver haired man had already sent out trackers, if he valued his life. But it was good to put the fear of the Gods into him anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi were still in the bathes. They were discussing their next move. They had a rare opportunity here. It did seem they could spend the rest of their lives at the vineyard and it was likely Orochimaru would be none the wiser.

"Do you wish to work in the fields or in the house? The house would be easier work, but it is also higher visibility. We could more easily avoid detection in the fields." Itachi reasons.

Sasuke considers this. What Itachi said was certainly true. It would be much easier to work in house. Though working in the fields was certainly the smarter choice. It was always possible that Temari and Shikamaru would have an important guest who might recognize them. They simply couldn't take that chance.

"The fields it is." Sasuke mutters and Itachi nods.

"You still wish to try to reclaim our birthright, don't you?" Itachi asks and Sasuke nods.

How could he not? The more he thought about it, the more enraged he became. How dare that murderer sit upon their parents' throne. That was rightfully Itachi's throne and Sasuke should be helping his brother rule. They shouldn't be discussing whether or not they would prefer to work in the house or the fields.

"It's not right. He killed them and stole our inheritance. Orochimaru deserves to pay, not live in luxury. He is not fit to be the Emperor of Rome." Sasuke says.

"You'll hear no argument from me on this matter. Still, there is the issue of proving who we are, without being killed. When you come up with a solution to that, I am more than willing to reclaim our crowns." Itachi replies.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Yes, that part was a little trickier. He just knew he wanted to see Orochimaru suffer for what he had down to their family and for Itachi to rule Rome, not their treacherous uncle. He hadn't really figured out HOW to make that happen yet.

"That's what I thought. Foolish little brother, we need a plan." The elder prince pokes Sasuke on the forehead affectionately.

"We'll come up with something." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru has the Elite Royal Guard to protect him and the Senate is just as well protected. If we go anywhere near it, we will be put down like dogs." Itachi tells him.

"I know that. But we can't let him win. He's already ruled Rome for ten long, miserable years. The people need us. They need you." Sasuke pleads with him.

Itachi sighs. He pulls his brother in for an embrace. He wasn't saying anything that Itachi hadn't thought himself thousands of times. But they still needed an actual plan. Rushing in without one, would only result in their deaths and would help no one.

Sasuke sighs and returns his brother's hug. He knew that Itachi was right. But it was just so damn frustrating. They were free, yet they were not where they truly belonged.

"Do you still miss your General?" Itachi inquires curiously.

"Why would you ask that?! He wanted me to be his love slave." Sasuke turns away from his brother.

"As I said, there is no shame in responding to kindness because we have seen precious little of it until recently." His brother reassures him.

Sasuke didn't know how to explain his feelings towards the blonde at the moment. Anger, there was definitely anger. He could have gotten Sasuke and Itachi killed, but he had done it out of concern for him. There was also desire. A lot of desire. Mixed in with both emotions was fear. Fear for what it meant to still be thinking about the blue eyed Roman so much after he was free.

"I'm conflicted. My heart is troubled, that much I'll admit freely." Sasuke says with a sigh and allows the hot water to soothe him somewhat.

"I am truly sorry, but pay it no mind. It is likely you will never see him again. You'll find love. We both will." Itachi promises him.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he doubted that. He had stopped believing in fairy tales at the age of seven. That was when his childhood had been brutally ripped away from him.

He didn't know how Itachi did it. He had been 12 when Orochimaru had murdered their parents. Itachi had been almost a man. How could he go from being the High Prince to a common slave with such seeming ease? His brother was remarkable in his ability to adapt.

"Perhaps you are right. For now, I would just be happy with finding some more wine." Sasuke smiles.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Villa, Temari and Shikamaru were checking on their laborers and on the harvest. As they were walking, they discussed the matters of the day. The topic of the brothers naturally came up.

"They speak far more elegantly than I would expect from runaway slaves." Shikamaru observes.

Temari couldn't help but agree with this assessment. It was something she had wondered about as well. Perhaps they had served royals or nobles.

"It's likely they served someone highborn. You know that most highborn nobles are extremely cruel to their slaves. It's not surprising that they would run away." The blonde muses.

"It's possible. I wonder what the younger one did to get that beating. I'm surprised they made it here, honestly." Shikamaru replies.

"There is something else that is odd. I heard Sasuke talking to himself as he was heading to the bath with Itachi." She whispers.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. It was a common practice for slaves to talk to themselves. Sometimes they would work alone in complete solitude and the sound of their own voice was the only thing that kept them from going mad. Some slaves didn't even realize when they were doing it.

"What did he say?" Her husband asks.

"He said something about Naruto not being dull." She answers.

Shikamaru frowns as he considers this. Was it possible he was referring to the same blonde they knew? Naruto surely wasn't the only Roman with that name. It could just be a coincidence. But somehow he doubted it.

"If we ask him directly about this matter, he would probably lie or bolt." He reasons.

"Do you think he meant our Naruto?" She inquires.

"It's not as if he is the only man in the world with that name. You might have even misheard him, but we'll likely find out one way or another. In any event, I doubt they pose a threat to us. Might as well get a couple able bodied labors out of this strange situation." Shikamaru shrugs.

Temari nods. She couldn't really argue with his reasoning. It was possible she had misheard him. It wasn't as if he was speaking very loudly and he had been half mumbling. Yes, that was likely the case.

She looks around and smiles. The harvest was going to be quiet good this year. The Gods and Goddesses must be in a good mood lately for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with the latest victory over Gaul?

Speaking of Naruto, she wondered how the blue eyed Roman was doing. He must be feeling rather pleased with himself. No one had thought anyone could defeat a force that large. But the blonde had a way of accomplishing the impossible. She swore sometimes he must have been descended from the God of War himself to keep overcoming such seemingly insurmountable odds.

"You're right. We should net quite a good profit this year." She says.

"Yes, we should. It's going to be quite exhausting to find even more laborers though." He says with a yawn.

Temari smiles. She loved her husband deeply. Truly, she did. But he had to be the laziest man in all of Rome. She had no idea how someone with such little energy was able to manage so many vineyards. She supposed it had something to do with the fact he was so intelligent.

"We'll manage. Oh look the flowers have bloomed." She says with a smile noticing the burst of color besides them.

"Indeed they have. I still have never understood what fascination flowers hold over women." He says with a chuckle.

Well actually, he understood precious little about women. He supposed it was the same way for most men. He got the impression women liked to confuse men on purpose. Oh well that was a mystery to be solved on another day, by a man far smarter than he would ever be.

"Men. Why is it so impossible for you to just admire something for its beauty and not have an ulterior motive?" She asks.

"I don't know. I suspect it is the same reason why women appreciate things that hold no value other than their beauty." He chuckles.

She shakes her head in amusement and places a kiss on his cheek. Her husband did enjoy their verbal spars. Temari was positive he would have been bored to tears if he had married a typical noblewoman. Thankfully, her father had arranged a good match. Not all women were so lucky.

"Gaara is going to be visiting soon. I just received his letter today." She muses.

"Oh that will be good. It's good for him to get out and about. Poor man is completely smitten by some slave that Kabuto won't sell him for Gods and Goddesses knows what reason." Shikamaru comments and Temari nods.

Temari nods. She sighs. Poor Gaara. He had finally fallen in love, but it was with a slave. A slave that he apparently wasn't going to own anytime soon. Her brother had entered a state of melancholy upon discovering this news.

Naruto was the only person she knew that could drag him out of it, even if briefly. She thanked the Gods and Goddesses for that small miracle. No one else was able to reach the red head at all, so great was his sadness and longing over this slave who he refused to even name.

* * *

A few days later, Gaara arrives to visit his sister. He had brought Naruto with him. Fortunately, for Sasuke he had woken up early that morning and was able to overhear Naruto speaking with Shikamaru. His eyes widen it couldn't be.

"My lady? I am feeling much better today and would like to begin working in the fields, if that is agreeable?" He asks.

"Are you sure? You took quite the beating." Temari says.

"I am sure. I want to earn my keep. You and your husband have been so generous towards us, it seems only fitting that we repay you in whatever way we can." Sasuke murmurs and fights to keep his voice even.

Itachi hears Naruto's voice and suddenly realizes why Sasuke was acting this way. He wanted to avoid the blonde. What were the chances that the blue eyed Roman would show up to this vineyard when there were thousands of them scattered across all of Rome?

"Alright. Don't overexert yourself. Itachi, are you going with him? I would feel much better if you did." She says.

"I shall of course go with him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to my brother." Itachi replies with a smile and they dart out the door, heading to the fields.

* * *

Temari blinks. Well no one could fault their work ethic. She shrugs at seeing them practically race off to the fields. They were such a strange set of brothers. But they were polite, eager to work, and very handsome. She could overlook their eccentricities. Besides, she had guests to attend to.

"Gaara, it is good to see you out and about and you as well, Naruto." Shikamaru says with a smile.

"I am happy to be here." The red head says as he was led into the dining hall to have breakfast with his sister, her husband, and Naruto.

"This place is amazing." Naruto says with a smile.

"Thank you. Yes, we quite like it." Temari agrees as she walks over to greet their guests.

Naruto and Gaara nod. They sit down and begin to enjoy breakfast with their friends and relatives. Neither suspecting that their beloved was currently racing as far into the fields as they possibly could.

* * *

"Do you mind if I take over your beekeeping duties for the day? Lady Temari suggested that I learn the trade." Sasuke asks one of the workers.

"Of course. Come with me and I'll give you your uniform. It will protect you from getting stung." He says and leads Sasuke off.

Itachi chuckles. Sasuke could be quite clever. As long as he had that beekeeper mask on his face, even if Naruto was standing right next to him, he wouldn't know it was Sasuke. Still he supposed he should also take counter measures and decides to follow them.a

"I would also like to try may hand at this trade. Is there a second uniform?" Itachi inquires and the man nods.

The two brothers quickly change and get to work collecting the honey. Sasuke was suddenly rather grateful for the protective clothing. He didn't fancy getting stung a thousand or more times.

"Honestly, the things I do for you brother." Itachi muses.

"I'm just not ready to see him yet. I don't know if I'll ever be." Sasuke says.

"It's alright. You don't have to be. I doubt he'll be staying very long. If you aren't ready to face him, you can avoid him with ease. This vineyard is truly enormous. The odds of you running into him again in the fields are almost zero. I doubt he's going to be walking around in the fields. He'll likely stay inside the household." Itachi replies reassuringly.

* * *

Little did Itachi realize that he had just jinxed them. Naruto and Gaara finish eating. They decide to explore the vineyard and the married couple show them around.

"And this is where we keep our bees. Their honey fetches a fair price at the market." Shikamaru says.

"I imagine so. Do you mind if we try some of the honey?" Naruto asks.

"Not at all." Shikamaru says and calls out to Sasuke, not realizing it was him.

"Would you fetch him a jar of honey?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

On the inside, Sasuke was panicking. It was Naruto! The Gods and Goddesses must be mocking him he decided.

He takes a deep breath. Sasuke told himself that he could do this. After all, it's not as though Naruto could see through the mask. There was no way that he would be able to tell who he was. He quickly grabs a jar of honey and hands it to him.

"Thank you." Naruto says and offers Sasuke a smile as he takes the jar and samples the honey.

_"Sasuke. I like it. It rolls of the tongue like a honeyed wine."_ He remembers the man before him saying.

Damn him. Damn Naruto for making him feel this way. He should be HAPPY to be free. He shouldn't feel this way about a slave owner when he had been a slave for the ten long years. It was madness. Were the Gods and Goddesses playing some kind of cruel joke on him, he wondered.

"You okay? You seem a little…out of sorts." Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods his head. It was a lie. He wasn't okay. He was sick. His heart still raced around the blonde as if they had been actual lovers and Sasuke just hadn't been some slave that Naruto took a liking to. This was not right, he decided.

"You're a quiet one." The blonde muses.

Sasuke nods his head again. He wonders if he could get away with leaving or at least pretending to be focused on collecting honey? His heart was racing so fast, he thought it would burst.

"He's just being quiet because he knows his voice would be muffled by the mask." Shikamaru says.

"Oh yeah. Right! Of course. I should have realized that." Naruto says sheepishly.

Itachi watches nervously. Would Naruto realize who Sasuke was? His mask should keep him from being discovered. But that was by no means a sure thing.

"Well let's let them get back to work. There's still so much to show you." Temari says, smiling.

"Of course. I am eager to see the rest of the vineyard. It's so beautiful." Gaara says.

Itachi looks to see who spoke. The man in question had hair red as blood and aqua eyes framed by black markings that gave him a feral appearance. His build was lean and muscular, which was unusual for a member of the ruling class, outside of the military. Most enjoyed a leisurely lifestyle and tended to be softer in form.

It was rare for Itachi to actually be attracted to anyone. Survival is was the first, second, and third consideration in his life. He had to survive to protect Sasuke. Perhaps one day he'd take back his crown and rule Rome as he rightfully should. But as for things like lust, he frankly didn't have the luxury to indulge in such things.

"Come, I'll show you the orchards. They are beautiful this time of year." Temari says and leads the two Senators off, along with her husband.

"That was close." Sasuke says, sighing with relief when they were gone.

"Too close. He almost found you brother. What will you do, if he does find out you are here?" Itachi asks curiously.

"I don't know." Sasuke replies and truer words had never been spoken.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Naruto are officially reunited with the Uchiha Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I know that it's a bit of a hit or miss thing, but I figured Naruto's reaction is historically accurate considering how common that practice was in Ancient Rome. Though he eventually sees things Sasuke's way.

Sasuke had successfully managed to avoid being sighted by Naruto for a week so far. There had been so many close calls. The young Roman was sure that the blonde was going to cause his heart to burst long before he left. To make matters worse, he knew that the blue eyed Senator was going to be staying for at least another week.

"Itachi, what am I to do?! I can't go on like this for seven more days. He's going to see me." Sasuke beseeches his brother for advice while they were harvesting some grapes.

The eldest prince sighs as he plucks some more grapes. He had thought long and hard on Sasuke's situation. It was mostly out of pure dumb luck that Naruto hadn't discovered Sasuke was there yet. The fact that Senator Sabaku was now here also, complicated things further.

The two men appeared to be the best of friends. Itachi was certain that Nartuo would have told the red head that he was in love with the slave. He may even have given a thorough physical description of what Sasuke looked like. This meant that Sasuke had to avoid Naruto AND Gaara. ( Itachi was also doing his best to do likewise, just to be on the safe side). It was becoming exhausting.

"Sasuke, perhaps you should simply reveal yourself. Best you do it before he realizes you are here and that you were hiding from him." Itachi reasons.

"What if he turns us in? He's a Senator! Naruto might want me, but I doubt he's willing to risk angering the Emperor by not informing him that he found us." Sasuke asks.

He was terrified. What if he told Orochimaru where they were? What if he simply grabbed Sasuke or maybe both of them and took them to his home? Who would stop him? Temari and Shikamaru might not be slavers themselves, but would they really object if Naruto tried to take them? Sasuke didn't think so.

"Considering he challenged Kabuto, I very much doubt he'll want to turn us in. It would only a make it look like he planned to steal us, but lost his nerve at the last minute. I will go with you, if you are afraid of a beating…maybe I can shield you from the worst of it." Itachi offers.

Sasuke shakes his head. No, he couldn't allow it. If Naruto reacted badly to seeing him, he wouldn't allow Itachi to take his beating. Itachi had already suffered so much to protect him in the past. This time, he would protect Itachi.

"No. I'll go alone. If it looks bad, don't try to save me. Just run. Rome needs you more than I do." He says.

"Sasuke, I would never leave you behind. You know that." Itachi chides him gently.

"Just this once, for the good of the empire. I'm only one person. There are millions who need you to live. You are the high crowned prince of Rome. One day you will be Emperor. I hope to live to see it." Sasuke puts on his uniform and mask.

Itachi sighs. He nods with a heavy heart. Sasuke was a man now. He had to allow him to make his own decisions. He watches as Sasuke heads off to find Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke bites his lower lip. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it might burst long before he found Naruto. That's when he spotted a familiar head of golden hair. He gathered all his resolve and slowly approached the other man. Naruto was sitting underneath one of the apple trees and reading a scroll.

"Hello. Does Shikamaru need something?" Naruto notices one of the laborers approaching him.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly. The blue eyed Roman looks at him curiously. He wonders what the beekeeper wanted.

"What is it?" He inquires in a conversational tone.

"Please allow me to speak after I've shown you my face." The slave muffles a reply.

Naruto blinks. He slowly nods that he would allow the other man to speak. His voice was so badly muffled by that mask, he could barely understand what he was saying. But he had to admit that he was intrigued.

Slowly Sasuke lowers the mask. The blonde's eyes widen. It couldn't be! Sasuke was ALIVE and standing right before him?! He had to be imagining things!

"Are you real or just a trick of the mind? Did I fall asleep and is this all just a dream?" Naruto shoots to his feet immediately.

"I'm real. You are not dreaming and your mind is quite well." Sasuke eyes him warily.

Naruto's face broke out into a dazzling smile. Sasuke had never seen anyone that looked so happy. The blonde grabbed him so quickly that it almost made Sasuke dizzy and wrapped his arms around the dark haired Roman tightly.

"You're alive." Naruto murmurs over and over again, holding him so fiercely that Sasuke lets out a quiet whimper of pain, his injuries still hadn't fully healed yet.

"You're hurt…" The General mutters and slowly loosens his grip on the other man, if only not to crush him.

Sasuke nods his head slowly. He was hurt. Of course each day, he felt stronger, but he had been beaten to within an inch of his life and had run without stopping for days after that. It was only natural he'd still be sore and Naruto was so strong, his embrace had nearly crushed him.

"A little, yes. But I am much better than I was before. You were just holding me a little too tightly. I was working in the fields before I came here. I am healthy." He assures Naruto.

"I have no idea how you ended up here, but you have no idea how much it makes my heart see to see you again. I thought you had died or that I'd never see you again, my beautiful Nymph." Naruto caresses Sasuke's face so tenderly, that he couldn't help but lean into the touch.

He was weak. Sasuke hated himself for it. But the second Naruto touched him, his body and heart responded. Part of him was leaping for joy to see the other Roman and to be in his arms again. He was happy to see a man who wanted him to be his slave, it was sick. He was sick, Sasuke realized.

"My heart is…heavy." Sasuke murmurs.

"You're worried you'll be caught. You won't be. I know that I was wrong last time. I shouldn't have confronted Kabuto like that. It just…I couldn't bare to see the way you had been treated. I wanted to protect you. That's all. Forgive me, my Nymph?" He asks.

Sasuke bite his lower lip. His heart and body was screaming at him to just say, _Yes._ But his mind was furious, he and Itachi could have died because Naruto had been so impatient. What right did he have to gamble with Sasuke's AND Itachi's life in the way he had?!

"I don't know if I can. I told you that he would kill me, but you didn't listen. It wasn't just my life that you put at risk. It was Itachi's as well!" Sasuke replies honestly.

"I will make it up to you, I swear. Is Itachi here as well?" He asks and Sasuke's eyes widen in terror.

Naruto had his answer. Yes, somehow Sasuke and Itachi had made it to Shikamaru's vineyard together. Sasuke was clearly still scared and perhaps even angry.

He had every right to be. He had behaved so foolishly. It was a miracle they were both still alive.

It made his heart ache to realize how much pain he'd caused the other man. He hadn't meant to. Naruto had only wanted to protect him. Still the fact that Sasuke had revealed himself to him had to mean something, right? Surely, he wanted to forgive him. He was even allowing himself to be held. There was still hope.

"Please Naruto, don't." Sasuke whispers.

"Don't what? It's alright. You don't have to be frightened anymore. I promise. I won't let him strike you ever again." Naruto promises him.

"Don't turn us in. Kabuto will have us killed for running away." He pleads with him.

Naruto's eyes widen. He couldn't be serious. Sasuke actually thought that he would turn the brothers in? What kind of monster did he take him for?!

"I would never do that. I made a mistake before when I confronted him, but I would never knowingly send you to your deaths like that!" The blonde assures him.

"Good and don't try to take us to your home." Sasuke whispers the last part.

Naruto blinks. He didn't understand. His Nymph didn't want to go with him? But he had revealed himself to Naruto. Why would he do that if he didn't want him?

"It's the first place Kabuto will look for us. He knows that you wanted us. He'd expect us to be there and I like it here, Naruto. I'm FREE! The work is hard, but I can come and go as I please. Shikamaru and Temari are kind. Itachi and I are HAPPY here. Please don't take that away from us." Sasuke pleads with him.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to buy the two of you? I thought you wanted to be mine." Naruto says in confusion.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. How could he ever explain to Naruto everything that had happened since they last met? He had gotten his first taste of freedom in ten years. The youngest prince was reluctant to give that up, no matter how badly he desired Naruto.

"I did. I meant what I said. I did want to be yours. You've been so kind to me. I know that you didn't mean to endanger us. When you offered to buy us, I saw myself only as a slave." Sasuke begins to reply.

"And now?" The blue eyed Roman asks gently.

"I've tasted freedom, Naruto. I don't want to be a slave anymore, even if it is to a kind Master." He watches Naruto warily.

He knew there was a chance this could send the Senator into a fit of rage. Roman men in positions of power were used to getting whatever they desired on and off the battlefield. The blonde might very well make declarations of devotion when he thought Sasuke was submitting to him, but when he was actively rejecting him…that could be an entirely different matter.

"Why do you look as though you expect me to strike you?" Naruto asks him.

"I didn't know how you would react." He answers honestly.

Naruto winces. Damn it. His Nymph actually thought that he would strike him! Had he really come off as so…barbaric to the other man? Sasuke really thought that he'd beat him for not wanting to be a slave? In Sasuke's eyes, was he no better than Kabuto?!

"Sasuke, I'm not Kabuto. I would never hurt you. I love you. Yes, I'm…disappointed that you don't want to go with me. Are you sure this is what you want? If you went with me, you wouldn't have to break your back in the fields. You and Itachi could work in the house. I treat my slaves well. I adore you. You would never want for anything. I would NEVER allow anyone else to touch you. You'd be safe with me. Always." He promises.

"You say you love me, but you want me to be your slave. Perhaps you only want me when you know that I can't say no. You just want a pretty face and a compliant body. That's NOT love!" Sasuke hisses at him, suddenly angry.

Naruto didn't understand how this had all gone so terribly wrong. His Nymph was alive and safe, but he didn't want him. He had wanted him in the bath. What had changed?

He understood not wanting to be a slave. Who would want to be a slave? But Naruto would take such good care of him. He would be his lover. Who cared what title Sasuke possessed?

Sasuke was HIS. Naruto would make him happy, if the other man would only let him. It was becoming clear though, that Sasuke wouldn't let him. Another approach was needed.

"You're right. I haven't been fair to you. Of course you want your freedom. Anyone would. What if I offered you and Itachi work at my home? You wouldn't be slaves. You could be laborers. You would be freemen, just like here." Naruto offers.

"You mean that? Truly, you wouldn't make us your slaves? We could be free?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto nods. He'd do anything to have Sasuke again. He should have offered it in the first place. Sasuke would have come to him even more willingly then. But it just hadn't occurred to him.

In Roman Society, slavery was just such an automatic fact of life. It was accepted without question. If you were a slave that was that. Very few men or women ever rose or fell much further than the station they were born into.

"I mean it. I just…assumed that because I wanted you so badly and you agreed to be my slave, that was what you wanted. I didn't stop to think that you could desire something else. I want you to desire me because you want me, not just because you think I'll be a kind master and you're afraid of having a crueler one." Naruto says.

"Thank you, but we should stay here. Kabuto will have someone search your home, I'm sure of it." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto sighs. He knew Sasuke had a point. Whether it was only because he was worried about Kabuto or he just didn't want to live with Naruto, he wasn't sure. But he wouldn't fight him on this.

"At least I know where you are now. You won't run away from this place?" He asks gently and brushes his thumb over Sasuke's lower lip.

"Not unless it becomes clear that Kabuto is approaching or has sent trackers here." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods. That was to be expected. Of course if Kabuto showed up they would have to run for their lives.

"If that happened, where would you go?" He asks softly.

"To the forest. It's easy to get lost in there." He answers and the blonde nods.

"If it happens, stay in the forest. I would find you. I will always find you or you'll find me, as was the case here. I am saddened you will not return to my home with me, but I should very much at least like to feel your lips against mine once more…if you will allow it." The blue eyed Roman asks.

"I'll allow it." Sasuke murmurs and brushes his lips against Naruto.

The blonde didn't waste any time, taking what was offered. He wraps his arms around Sasuke tightly once more and kisses him deeply. Sasuke moans into the kiss. Naruto wasn't kissing him, he was trying to consume him.

His warm, soft lips against his were moving against Sasuke's in ways he could only describe as seductive. Naruto's kiss was hot, passionate, and adoring.

He'd never felt so desired before. Sasuke groans when he felt the blonde pick him up by the ass and push him against a tree. He wraps his legs tightly around the other man to regain his balance and continues kissing back.

"You still taste so sweet." Naruto breaks the kiss briefly enough to say before reclaiming his lips.

How he had missed this. By the Gods and Goddesses how he missed his Nymph. He wished that Sasuke would return with him back to his home, but he understood his reasons.

Naruto consoled himself with the fact that he could have Sasuke's kiss. He knew that the former slave still wanted him. Physically he could feel the other man melt into his administrations and that made him feel good. Things would work out. as long as Sasuke was safe, happy, and wanted him… that was all that mattered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Naruto, they were being watched. Itachi had followed his brother. He promised he wouldn't interfere, but he had to know if his little brother was safe.

He watched as it all unfolded. Naruto's joy at seeing Sasuke. Sasuke's desperate pleas and his brief flash of anger. The blonde's attempts to convince the younger prince to leave with him. Sasuke's refusal. The blue eyed Roman's offer to employ them and finally the kiss.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Itachi hears someone ask and startled he falls from the tree branch he was sitting on while watching the pair.

He shuts his eyes and braces for the impact. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him, a few broken bones wasn't out of the question though. But it never came. Someone had caught him. He cautiously opens his eyes and sees it was Senator Sabaku. His mask had fallen off during the fall. Itachi mentally panics.

"What is?" Itachi inquires warily.

"I was going to say the sight of two people in love, but I'm afraid that Naruto and his lover can't compare to the sight of your beautiful face." He murmurs and gently sets Itachi down.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was really Itachi. He was alive and seemingly well. He was…wary of Gaara, but he hadn't bolted yet. He took that as a good sign.

"You are too kind. Thank you for catching me." The dark haired Roman murmurs.

"You're welcome, but you are far too modest. I am Gaara Sabaku." He says, finally introducing himself to the man who he had loved from afar for years.

"I know. You're a Senator." Itachi's reply came swiftly.

Gaara blinks. He was shocked that Itachi knew his occupation. Perhaps it was possible he had seen the red head admiring him over the years and even learned his name, but to know his career? Slaves generally didn't follow politics. They would know who the immediate Emperor's family and their master and that was generally it.

"I heard Lady Temari and Lord Shikamaru talking about you a few times. I'm Itachi." He adds quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Gaara says, pretending that he hadn't been in love with him from the first moment he saw him many moons ago.

The red head wasn't sure if he was pleased that Itachi knew of him or not. There was no way of telling what his sister and her husband had said around him. It could be good, bad, or neutral. He had wanted to be the one to introduce himself to the gorgeous former slave.

The Senator decides it was best not to be picky though. Itachi was alive. He was well and he had been in his arms for a few brief moments. The Gods and Goddesses were feeling merciful today, it seemed.

"And you as well." Itachi replies.

He spoke too well to be a common slave, Gaara noted. Perhaps he used to serve a noble or a royal before working in the baths? It would explain a great deal. Itachi carried him with a certain regal demeanor that never left him, no matter how demure he made his posture.

"I think it would be a good idea to give them their privacy. Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner?" He inquires.

Itachi blinks. A Senator was asking for his company at dinner. Well the red head had saved him from a few broken bones. The least he could do was keep the man company while he ate.

"I'd like that." He says and follows Gaara.

Gaara's heart swells with joy at this answer. He leads the other man to the dining room. On the table was roasted boar. Temari knew it was one of his favorites and had some of the laborers prepare it just for him. (Well who wasn't fond of roasted boar? The red head was sure everyone would get their fill soon.)

"Eat as much as you like. I doubt they fed you well at the baths." Gaara says.

"You acted as if you do not know me, yet you knew that I worked in the baths." Itachi says.

"Naruto fell in love with a slave who escaped the baths. I knew he had a brother. When I saw Naruto with his lover and you watching them, I deduced you were the brother." He states.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Gaara was quite clever. If Kisame hadn't told him about the Senator's affections for him, he might have believed that story, but he had. He debates about calling him on that white lie or not.

"You need not lie to me. I am aware that you saw me at the baths. I'm not certain why you didn't approach me as it was clear you wanted to do so." Itachi says and Gaara's eyes widen.

"You knew?" He asks.

"Not very long. A friend of mine noticed that you were looking at me. You are…shyer than your friend." The prince observes.

Gaara blinks. He didn't know how to respond to that. Itachi knew that he desired him. The red head had hoped to woo him. The Senator did not want to scare him by admitting how badly he wanted him so early. But it seemed Itachi knew.

"I wouldn't say that I'm shyer. Naruto has always been rather…bold in declaring what he wants. I will not lie to you further then. I didn't approach you sooner because I had hoped to buy you and Sasuke. I thought maybe…if I purchased both of you, you would grow to love me. I know how much your brother means to you. I would have treated you well." He says.

"That much I do not doubt. You're very devoted. Most give only a passing glance to slaves that they find attractive or take them to their bed once and forget them. You watched me for years." He observes.

Itachi considers his options. He could let the Senator down gently or accept his affections. The Senator was very handsome and clearly devoted. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have someone as powerful as him on their side. And he couldn't help but envy what Sasuke had with the blonde. He decides to indulge him.

"How could I not? You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my eyes on, be they male or female." He admits.

"As I said before, you are too kind." Itachi saunters over to him, sitting in Gaara's lap.

He knew his boldness shocked the red head. He decided that was probably a good thing. That gave him some small degree of control over the situation, which was reassuring to him.

"You're still too modest." Gaara whispers and warps his arms around Itachi's waist.

"I'm free now. I prefer to stay that way. While I'm free, I can do whatever pleases me. It would please me to feel your lips against my own." He whispers into Gaara's ear seductively.

The Senator didn't need to be told twice. He quickly captures the other man's mouth with his own. He groans when he felt Itachi kiss him back.

His lips were soft as rose petals and his kiss tasted like a fine wine. The red head was quickly getting drunk with desire and glides his tongue along Itachi's coaxingly.

"Nhh." Itachi moans quietly into the kiss and deepens it.

He'd never been kissed like this before. It was so _loving._ The Senator's kiss tasted like strawberries and lips felt so good pressed against his own. It was all he could do not to moan like a harlot.

"Is there anything else that would please you?" He asks after breaking the kiss and caressing Itachi's cheek.

"I shall have to think on this matte, but right now you please me very much." He replies.


	6. I'll Be More Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto swears to be more patient as he discovers a secret about the Uchiha Brothers while Orochimaru ponders the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto breaks the kiss and smiles. He caresses his Nymph's cheek. The blonde still couldn't believe that Sasuke was alive and here. By the Gods and Goddesses, it was nothing short of a miracle.

"You shouldn't be working in the fields when you are hurt. Will you at least let me have a look at your injuries?" He asks softly.

Sasuke frowns. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. If Naruto saw them, he'd likely be enraged and there was really nothing the blonde Roman could do about it. The beating had already happened. It was over now. There was no point in getting angry.

He just looked so sincere though. Those blue eyes were full of concern and adoration. Sasuke knew he was a fool for doing so, but he found himself nodding.

"Yes, you can look at them. They are healing nicely. There's no reason to get angry. There's nothing that can be done about it now in any case." Sasuke warns him and slowly slides out of his protective gear.

Naruto winces when saw Sasuke's back and stomach. They were covered in bruises and the lashes from a whip. Maybe multiple whips. He could see that the bruises were starting to fade and the whip marks were no longer bleeding, but they were still red.

He felt a surge of white hot fury run through his veins when stepped closer and got a better look. Sasuke had such a beautiful ivory cream colored skin, so you wouldn't notice it at first. But there were old whip marks. The scars had faded and become a very light silvery color that blended almost seamlessly into his skin. This had not been Sasuke's first beating.

"There's no reason to get angry? Sasuke, there is every reason to get angry!" Naruto seethes.

"Do you not want me anymore now that my flesh is covered in scars? I heal well. After awhile you barely notice them." The dark haired man replies.

"Sasuke, I will always want you. I'm angry at them for hurting you like this. I'm not so shallow that I'd stop desiring you because of scars. I should have been there. I should have protected you." He whispers into his ear as he wraps his arms around Sasuke from behind.

Sasuke shivers. The feeling of Naruto's breath on his ear and the warmth of his body so close to his, was incredibly erotic. The youngest prince had no doubt that if Naruto had his way, he'd probably drag him off to his bedchamber, and lock the door behind them. He'd likely never let him leave.

The young Roman wasn't sure why Naruto wanted him as badly as he did. This had gone beyond mere lust though, he knew that. That look of pure joy on Naruto's face when he discovered that Sasuke was alive, couldn't be faked. No, the Senator's feelings for him ran deeper than mere physical desire. Sasuke just wasn't sure why or how it had happened.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm free. I'm here with you." He murmurs and leans back into Naruto's hold.

"Yes, it does matter. But you're right in a way. You're safe now. That's what matters most. Do you have any idea how much I've longed to hold you since you ran away?" He asks and wraps his arms around his Nymph tighter, as if afraid to let him go.

Sasuke decides it was probably best to distract Naruto. He turns around and wraps his arms around the blonde's neck. The dark haired Roman lays his head on Naruto's shoulder, as if seeking reassurance.

Naruto, he realized, loved to play the role of the protector. In this case, that was something that Sasuke was willing to take advantage of. Besides, it did feel good to be cherished in such a way. It would be all too easy just to give in and let the blonde take care of everything. Sasuke couldn't though. He still had a birthright to reclaim.

"Yes, I'm safe now." The Uchiha agrees.

"I should probably get you some medicinal cream or something. Those look painful." Naruto murmurs and Sasuke nods.

"Will you wait here while I go get it?" The blonde asks and Sasuke promises him that he will.

He could indulge him in that at least. It would be good to get some actual medical care for his injuries. He was damn lucky he hadn't gotten an infection already, he realized.

He smiles as he watches Naruto walk off. Sasuke was relieved that the blonde understood. He understood that the prince wanted his freedom.

* * *

"Temari, do you have any medicinal cream, one of your laborers could use it. Seems like his last employer whipped him." Naruto asks.

"Oh yes, sure. Should be in the dinning room." She answers, Naruto calls out his thanks, and heads to the dinning room.

He blinks when he stumbles upon Gaara sitting in a chair, with a handsome dark haired man in his lap. They were locked in a passionate kiss and Gaara was gripping the other man's backside rather firmly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted the cream." Naruto mutters a hasty apology.

Itachi practically jumps out of Gaara's lap. This causes the red head to frown. He shoots a dirty look at Naruto.

"It's alright, Itachi. There's no need to be afraid of Naruto." Gaara assures him and mourns the loss of his future lover's lips against his.

"Really sorry. Just wanted to get Sasuke some cream for his back. That's all." He says and grabs it, awkwardly edging towards the door.

"Thank you for tending to my brother." Itachi murmurs and Naruto nods, racing out of there.

Damn. Gaara was probably going to kill him later. He knew how much the red head adored Itachi. He'd watched him for years. And somehow the second that Gaara had him in his arms, Naruto walked in. Oh yeah, the other Senator was probably going to beat him bloody later.

* * *

"He didn't mean to walk in on us or to startle you." Gaara says soothingly and Itachi nods.

Gaara reaches out his hand to Itachi. His intention was to get the other man back in his lap and to continue where they had left off. The eldest prince takes his hand and soon reclaims his seat.

"I know that. I'm just anxious. Every time I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye, I think it's Kabuto or a tracker." He admits.

"That's horrible. But you are safe here. There's no reason for them to suspect you came here. They would think you went to Naruto's home, if anything. The odds of them stumbling upon you in this enormous vineyard are almost nonexistent. Rest easy." He tells him.

"I find that is much easier to do in your arms." Itachi says and Gaara smiles as he holds him.

The red head offers Itachi some boar. The other man eats it gratefully and leans into his hold. There was something very soothing about the other man's presence. For some reason, he felt like the other man would actually try to move mountains for him.

"Good. It makes my heart glad to hear you say that." Gaara murmurs and kisses Itachi's cheek.

"And mine to hear you say that." The elder brother replies and enjoys being close to his new companion.

It was tempting. It was very tempting. He and Sasuke could just stay at this vineyard. He was certain Gaara and Naruto would visit them. They could be free and have their lovers.

They could just forget about everything. Orochimaru was already an elderly man by most Roman Standards. Perhaps he would die of old age and they could reclaim their throne then?

Sasuke could be happy with Naruto. He could be happy with Gaara. It would be a simple matter to just wait out Orochimaru. But still, his conscience knew it would be wrong. The people of Rome would suffer while they were hidden away, enjoying the affections of their lover. Orochimaru might lead Rome to ruin long before then.

"Your heart seems heavy." Gaara comments.

"It is. I am worried about the future. That is all." Itachi admits.

It wasn't a lie. He was worried about the future. He just couldn't tell the red head why yet. Maybe in time. It wasn't just his secret to tell. He had Sasuke to consider.

"You don't need to worry anymore." Gaara assures him and Itachi smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto heads back to Sasuke. He lets out a sigh of relief when he saw the other man hadn't fled yet. Sasuke could be a very…skittish Nymph at times. Though judging by the lashes on his back, he had very good reason to be.

"Did you think I wouldn't be here when you returned?" Sasuke asks softly.

"It crossed my mind, yes. I'm so happy you are though. This might sting a bit. But I promise it will help you heal much faster. Can you lay on your stomach or sit? It'll make it easier for me to apply it that way." Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods. He sits down and lets Naruto get behind him. The blonde starts gently applying the cream. He winces when he heard Sasuke's quiet hiss of pain.

"Sorry. I know it's painful, but this will help you get better." Naruto tells him and kisses the back of his shoulder.

"Mmm I know. It doesn't hurt as much when you kiss me like that." The dark haired Roman replies.

Naruto smiles. Well at least his Nymph was safe and allowing him to touch him. He wanted nothing more than to scoop up the other man in his arms and take him to his home.

He'd protect him from the outside world. Sasuke shouldn't be subjected to such cruelty. No one should, but especially not his Nymph.

"Good. How's that feel?" He asks as his hands drift lower to some of the more…vicious lashes.

"It stings. But that just means the medicine is working. Thank you for helping me and keeping our secret. Most wouldn't." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto would do anything for the former slave. He was going to tell him that to, when he saw IT. He blinks. There was a marking on Sasuke's lower back. He hadn't noticed it before because it was coated in dried blood from the whip markings. He cleans it off and stifles a gasp.

That wasn't a tattoo. That was a birthmark. THE birthmark. The one that only the royal family had. It couldn't be.

"Naruto? Are you alright? You're being quiet. You're never quiet." Sasuke says with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get you bandaged up and you can put your shirt back on. Probably not good to expose your back to the hot Sun when it's still healing." Naruto says.

Sasuke nods. He allows Naruto to bandage him and then pulls his shirt back on. He smiles and the blonde and captures his lips in a quick kiss.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you." He admits and Naruto smiles, caressing his cheek.

"Good because I'm already in love with you, my beautiful Nymph. I swear this time I'm going to protect you." He says and returns the kiss.

"Naruto! Dinner is set." Temari calls out suddenly.

"Oh great!" The blue eyed Roman says and leads Sasuke inside the home to dine.

* * *

Sasuke smiles and sits down to eat. He blinks when he saw Itachi in Gaara's lap, but it seemed his brother was more than happy to be there. So he decides not to comment on it.

Gods and Goddesses, it felt so good to have a real meal. The boar tasted delicious. The food was so good that for a few moments, all thoughts of the potential danger he and Itachi might face in the future, left his mind.

"The harvest is quite good this year." Shikamaru comments.

"It'll have to be. The Emperor wants to try to take some more land this year. It's going to be some vicious fighting against those barbarians. If it weren't for people like Naruto, we would never manage it." Temari says.

"That's kind of you to say, Temari. But the Gods are on our side and that's that. We'll always win out in the end. No one can stand to the might of the Roman Empire." Naruto says cheerfully as he shovels some food into his mouth.

"I confess I may be visiting more often." Gaara muses as he runs his fingers through Itachi's hair.

"That's the slave you were talking about?" Temari asks and Gaara nods.

"He's not a slave anymore though. He's a free man." The red head states and Itachi smiles.

Sasuke privately mused that it was amazing how quickly Gaara had gotten that concept. It had taken a little longer for it to sink in through Naruto's thick skull. But he was glad that it did. Maybe things would actually work out.

"It's late though. Itachi, Sasuke you should both get some rest. The harvest won't pick itself." Shikamaru advises and the brothers head off, much to the disappointment of the Senators.

"Hey, Gaara come to my bedchambers and we can have some wine before bed?" Naruto asks.

"Alright." The red head says and follows his friend to his bedchambers.

* * *

Naruto leads him there and shuts the door behind them. He quickly pours them each a glass. He takes a large gulp of the wine and then releases a heavy sigh.

"What troubles you? You should be beaming with happiness, not sighing in such a fashion." His friend inquires.

"It's Sasuke." Naruto mutters.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Sasuke had seemed in good spirits at dinner. It didn't look like the two of them had quarreled. What could be upsetting Naruto so greatly?

"What about him? He's here. He's safe. Sasuke seems to be returning your affections well enough to me. What is the matter?" The Senator asks.

"I was treating his injuries on his back when I saw a birthmark." The blonde says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Naruto was upset about a birthmark? Of all the silly things to be concerned over. He had never thought his friend was that shallow.

"Birthmarks are quite common. I wouldn't think on it." He replies.

"It was THE birthmark, Gaara. The ROYAL birthmark." The blue eyed Roman clarifies.

Gaara's eyes widen. It couldn't be. But the only ones who could possess that birthmark other than Orochimaru were the Princes of Rome. But they had died years ago.

"You don't think that he's…THAT Sasuke do you?" The red head asks.

"It's the only explanation. He's the same age the youngest Prince would be, if he survived. And he has a brother, who is called Itachi and would the same age if the High Prince had lived. I think it's really them." The blonde says in astonishment.

"Does he know that you believe he's the long lost prince?" Gaara asks.

"No. He doesn't. I didn't know what to do." Naruto admits.

Naruto was panicking on the inside. It all made sense now. No wonder Kabuto wouldn't sell them. They were princes of Rome! But how had they ended up as common slaves? It didn't make any sense.

"If he hasn't told you, it's because he doesn't want you to know right now. If you confront him, he's going to bolt and so will Itachi. I know it's selfish of me to ask you not to inform them yet, but I am going to ask anyway. Please don't tell them until we figure something out. I just found Itachi. I don't want to lose him again." The red head practically begs.

"I won't for now. Itachi and Sasuke are lucky to be alive. Last time I jumped in without thinking. This time, I'll be more patient. I'm not going to put him or Itachi in danger again." The blonde promises.

"Thank you." Gaara replies.

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru had returned to the palace. He summoned Kabuto to his royal audience chamber. To say that the Emperor of Rome was displeased, was an understatement. He was infuriated.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" He roars at his most faithful servant.

"I didn't mean to! Naruto was quarreling with me. They ran while I was distracted. I'm sure that we will get them back. Please forgive me." Kabuto begs and gets on his knees in the ultimate gesture of submissiveness.

Orochimaru twitches. He couldn't believe that Itachi and Sasuke were free. Gods and Goddesses only knows where they ended up. He would like to think that they had died from exposure to the elements or that a wild animal would get them, but he knew better.

The Gods and Goddesses had never been that kind to him. If they were, he would have been the eldest son. He wouldn't have had to kill his own brother and his wife to assume the throne that rightfully should have been his in the first place. Oh no, he was positive that his _dear nephews_ were still alive and he had to find them.

"I can not believe you would be so careless. Do you know what this will mean if they somehow reveal their true identities to Rome?! We would both be executed for treason." He hisses.

Orochimaru had never been so furious in his entire life. There was a white hot fury rushing through his veins. He hurls his goblet straight into the wall. A loud CRASH is heard and the red wine spills all over the floor like blood. Orochimaru's lips twitch upwards at the irony.

If only he had killed them when he had the chance. None of this would be an issue. But oh no, he had wanted to taunt his brother from beyond grave. He wanted to make Fugaku suffer in the worst way he knew how. Making the crowned princes of Rome into slaves, was the ultimate humiliation for both brothers and for deceased emperor.

"I know, Your Highness. They can't have gotten very far though. I had beaten Sasuke badly the day before for seducing Naruto. Well perhaps he didn't seduce him. I now think that the General merely fell hard for his pretty face." Kabuto muses.

"I DON'T CARE HOW HE SEDUCED HIM! I CARE THAT THEY ESCAPED, YOU IDIOT!" Orochimaru practically seethes at Kabuto.

Kabuto gulps. He knew that there was a very real chance that he might not get out of this throne room alive. Surely, there had to be some way to save his life.

"I've sent trackers to Naruto's home. It's possible they went there. He did want to buy them after all. Perhaps Naruto was simply quarreling with me to give them the chance to escape to his home?" The silver haired man suggests.

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. If it was anyone else but Naruto, he would have to concede Kabuto had a point. But Naruto was Naruto. He would never be that manipulative. The blonde was a very much direct person. He'd never be that sneaky.

"Perhaps they will find something useful at his home. For your sake, I hope they do. You know what happens to people when they've outlived their usefulness, don't you Kabuto?" He inquires.

"Yes, Your Highness. I swear to you that we will find a way to make this right. The brothers will be back in your possession shortly." He promises.

"See that you do or it will be your head that is cut off from your body and not theirs." Orochimaru replies.

He dismisses Kabuto. He wanted to kill him for his error. But Orochimaru was anything but a fool. He realized the other man was far more useful to him alive at the moment than dead.

It was difficult. It was so very difficult. But he had to control his anger. He had to channel his rage. He couldn't lose his head in this situation.

"This time, I won't make the same mistake. This time, I will have them both killed. I can not allow them to reveal themselves. If they do, it will mean the end of me." He mutters.

Orochimaru sighs. He looks around at the beautiful throne room. Truly, he was the most powerful man in the world. Rome was the mightiest empire that the world had ever seen. He was not going to give up his rule!

He smirks. Oh it would be a glorious day when he found them. He couldn't for the light to leave their eyes. Then no one could threaten his rule.

"It's a pity that none of my wives sired any children." He mutters.

The Gods and Goddesses were clearly against him. He had taken five wives in the past ten years. Each had failed to produce a child, not even a daughter. If he had an heir, that would make things much easier.

Orochimaru loathed children, but he realized the value of an heir. An heir was everything. He would have to choose a successor, but who to choose? Who could he possibly trust to rule after he died?

"Kabuto has proven himself unworthy of the offer." He mutters.

Originally, that had been his plan. Kabuto was loyal. He was intelligent. He would certainly rule in the way that Orochimaru would have himself would have.

"But if he can not even keep two slaves from running away, I can not trust him with ruling an empire." Orochimaru says to himself.

This was a most troubling turn of events. The dark haired Roman realized that he was not a young man. While it was still possible for a man to sire children at his age, it was less likely. And if he did, his child surely wouldn't be grown by the time he died. A Regent would be appointed and that would be unacceptable.

"Kimimaro would be a good choice." He murmurs.

No, he couldn't give the crown to him either. The sickly man might not even make it long enough to be crowned. He had once been a proud warrior, but had come down with the Plague. Somehow, he had survived it. But it had left him permanently weakened. Kimimaro wouldn't due.

"There must be someone." He says and racks his brain.

He'd need to choose someone intelligent, but also someone he could manipulate. Loyalty was of the utmost importance. Unfortunately, he tended to inspire fear more than loyalty.

This was normally not a problem with the elderly man. But it would be when he was dead. After he was dead, there would be no more fear of him. Whoever he chose, had to be loyal.

"I shall think of someone. For now, I must find Itachi and Sasuke. The sooner they are dead, the safer my throne will be." He decides.


	7. Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is pondering their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Rasa is the name of Gaara's father.
> 
> Warning flashback is fairly brutal. Skip if you prefer a lighter tone to the story. Flashback is in italics.

The next day, Sasuke woke up in the room that he shared with Itachi. He noticed his brother was sleeping rather soundly. This was unlike him. The eldest prince of Rome had been forced to become quite the light sleeper.

It was smart to do so when you were a slave, because shutting your eyes made you even more vulnerable. Sasuke knew that some slaves were killed in their sleep by rivals or even their Masters, should they fly into a fight of rage about something.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me so intensely, brother?" Itachi asks as his eyes flutter open.

"It's just that I haven't seen you sleep so peacefully in years." Sasuke admits.

Itachi's eyes soften. It had been a horrible ten years. A deep sleep was as luxury that no smart slave indulged in.

Oh he knew that were many slaves who were treated far worse than they had been. But to go from a prince of Rome to a common servant, it was nearly the furthest you could fall. He supposed he should be grateful that Orohcimaru hadn't sent them to a Brothel. He shudders at the thought of what would have happened there, if their treacherous relative had done so. Still it had a difficult adjustment to make, to go from prince to slave.

"I feel safe here. We are far away from Kabuto. The odds of him stumbling upon this vineyard, so many days away from where we escaped are rather low. Temari and Shikamaru are kind. That and the Senators seem rather…dedicated to our safety." Itachi muses.

"You trust them? It's not like you to fall into someone's bed so easily." Sasuke observes.

"I have not fallen into his bed. We shared some passionate kisses and his hands wandered a little, nothing more." Itachi says in a sulky tone, as if offended by the suggestion that he might be too _free with his affections._

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Well if Senator Sabaku was anything like Naruto, Itachi wouldn't be here with him at the moment. He imagined that Naruto had inhuman stamina when it came to lovemaking. So he figured that Gaara shared this trait. So it was likely that Itachi and Gaara hadn't coupled yet.

"But you want to." The younger prince says with a teasing smile, delighting in how annoyed Itachi looked at the moment.

"He is very attractive and has a seductive touch. I would not mind it, but I am not going to throw myself at him. Well perhaps I did a little, but it was only after he confessed his feelings to me. It can not hurt us to have such powerful men think fondly of us." Itachi replies.

The younger prince found he couldn't disagree with that logic. Naruto and Gaara were both rather influential in Roman Society. Naruto was not only a Senator, but a revered General. Gaara was one of the wealthiest men in the Empire and a Senator. Maybe they could offer some protection.

"So you think that we should…encourage them?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, you told him who you were. You didn't have to do that. That alone is encouraging Naruto. I see no reason not to encourage Gaara, myself. Now your blonde is impulsive, but he means well. It's obvious he does care for you. How are your injuries doing?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke considers it. They did feel better. That was mostly thanks to medicinal cream. He shivers as he remembered the tender way the blonde had applied it.

"Better. Hopefully, they won't scar. Naruto looked at them." He admits.

"Sasuke, were did he tend to your injuries? Please tell me it wasn't on your back." Itachi pleads.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Damn it! By the Gods and Goddesses, his birthmark! What if Naruto had seen his birthmark?

"Mostly on my chest and back. But I don't think he saw it. If he had, he would have said something right? As you said, he's really impulsive. If he saw it, he would have reacted. There's no mistaking our Marks." Sasuke mutters anxiously.

Itachi pauses. What Sasuke said was true. Naruto was truly the most impulsive man that he had ever met. He would have reacted, if he saw the Royal Mark. He doubted the man could keep a secret to save his life.

"You're right. He would have mentioned it. Perhaps you got lucky and it was simply too obscured by blood to be seen." He offers.

"Yes, that must be it." Sasuke says and he sighs in relief.

He knew that he was likely falling in love with Naruto, but he couldn't share his secret. Not yet. It was too risky. It wasn't just his safety he was worried about, but also the General's.

If Orochimaru found out that Naruto knew, he was a dead man walking. No matter how strong Naruto was, he was only one man. A single man couldn't stand against the full might of the Roman Army.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto heads down to get some breakfast with Gaara. The red head was shooting him a rather annoyed look. The blonde gulps. Oh yeah, his best friend was furious with him.

"Gaara, you know that I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I was just getting some cream for Sasuke. Sasuke is Itachi's brother. You wouldn't want Itachi's brother to die of a preventable infection or suffer needlessly, would you?" The blue eyed Roman asks.

"No. Of course not. But still…" He grumbles.

"Yeah. I know. I would have been frustrated if someone had walked in on me and Sasuke. I'm glad that you were finally able to tell him how you feel. It looks like he returns your love, after all." His friend says cheerfully.

Gaara simply nods. On the inside though, he was far from certain. He had watched Itachi for years. He knew the man was highly intelligent. It was possible that he was just pretending to care for him.

Itachi knew who he was. The man realized he was a Senator. What better way to ensure his safety and Sasuke's than to become a Senator's lover? He had the resources and land to hide them both with ease. It would be a logical tactical move on his part.

"You're being pretty quiet. You should be jumping up and down for joy. You…aren't certain his affections are genuine?" Naruto asks.

"Not entirely. It would be a wise move on his part to seduce me. I could offer him and Sasuke protection." He mutters.

Naruto sighs. He places his hand on Gaara's shoulder. It was a perfectly valid concern. The red head had been in love with him for years. Naturally, it would be hard for him just accept Itachi cared for him, like the Senator did for Itachi.

"I don't think he's like that, Gaara. I really think he does have feelings for you. Don't sell yourself short like that." He says.

"Thank you, my friend. I do hope that is the case. At the very least, I could not ask for a better friend than you." The red head says with smile as he remembered how the two of them met.

_Gaara was only a child. His father had always loathed him. The young boy's mother had died shortly after giving birth to him. His father had always blamed him for her death._

_"I didn't do it!" Gaara protested as he tried to avoid his father's attempts to strike him._

_"Don't lie to me! My finest sword was stolen. I know it was you. I have seen how you coveted that blade." Rasa seethed._

_"TAKE THAT!" Gaara heard someone say as a wooden sword was throw into his father's face._

_"WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME?!" The Senator roared in outrage._

_"I do! He didn't take your sword. One of your soldiers did!" Naruto said, as he came out of hiding._

_Gaara blinked. The boy had hair like the Sun and eyes as blue as the sky. He'd never seen anyone who looked like this child before. He estimated that he was about 6 or 7 summers, like himself._

_"You have proof of this?!" Rasa demanded._

_"Yeah. Go check Kenji's room." The child ordered the Senator._

_Gaara had never seen anything like it. He'd never seen anyone dare to order Rasa around before. Rasa was known as the Golden Lion. His battle prowess was unrivaled. Yet, here was a child…certainly not much older than himself, standing up to him._

_"Very well." He said and walked off, into the room of one of his soldiers._

_Rasa couldn't believe it. It was just as the boy had said. His most prized sword was laying on the bed of one of his soldiers._

_"Thank you for telling me where my sword was. It seems in this instance, I misjudged you." He muttered._

_Difficult. Gaara could see that it was difficult for his father to admit that he hadn't done it. He knew that Rasa hated him. Still he couldn't ignore the proof of his innocence in this case._

_That was the beginning of a change in Rasa. It was slow at first, but gradually things got better. It was all thanks to Naruto. If it wasn't for the boy with hair like the Sun, he would have likely died that day or at least been beaten until he became a cripple. He owed him everything._

"What are you thinking about? You seem lost in deep thought." Naruto says.

"I was just remembering how we met. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead already. Thus I will forgive your horrible timing. Tell me, how fare things with Sasuke?" Gaara asks.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke was well Sasuke. Beautiful and infuriatingly hard to understand sometimes.

"I don't know really. He revealed himself to me. But he was worried that I would turn him in. We've kissed. I tended to his injuries. He wants to be a free man. I can't begrudge him that, but he's a Prince. A prince who has lived in slavery for ten years. No wonder he's so frightened all the time." Naruto mutters.

The red head nods. He certainly could understand Sasuke's fear and Itachi's now. There were many people who would want them dead. They were a threat to Orochimaru's reign.

Orohcimaru was loathed by much of the populace, but his inner circle was well cared for. If the brothers were alive, it could mean they would reclaim his birthright. They would all surely lose their positions. That was worth killing over.

"Yes, it does. No wonder Kabuto wouldn't sell them. Orochimaru gave them to the man. He had to know who they were. He sold the Princes of Rome into slavery. That is blasphemy against the Gods and Goddesses themselves." The other Senator says.

"I hate what he did to them. There has to be a way to help them." Naruto says.

Gaara shakes his head. It would get Sasuke and Itachi killed. If they were going to help the princes, they had to be smart about this. They had to come up with a plan.

"You realize if they reclaim the throne, they will be forced to marry. They will have to marry women. Heirs are a requirement." Gaara reminds him.

"I know. But…just because they have to marry and produce an heir, doesn't mean we can't be with them. Most marriages are more about political power and wealth than anything else. They wouldn't be the first men to take a lover outside of their marriage bed. Besides, I can't begrudge Sasuke children." He says.

In truth, Naruto would hate it. He would hate knowing that Sasuke had taken another lover, but it had to be done. He would just make sure that Sasuke favored him more than his wife. If he had his way, he'd only bed his wife for an heir or heirs.

Oh he wouldn't want the woman treated unkindly. It wasn't her fault that Sasuke's heart would belong to him. He just would make sure that while she had his last name, it was Naruto who had everything else.

"Would you really be able to handle that? You wouldn't be jealous? You wouldn't bare his wife ill will?" The red head inquires skeptically.

"I would be jealous. I wouldn't bare her ill will though. He'd be a prince. I understand he needs to have at least one heir. It's to protect Rome. Rome needs to keep the Royal Bloodline going. I can't give him a child and he can't give me one. The woman would be doing us a favor." He says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. That was an extremely logical way to look at it. Naruto was seldom logical though. He would believe it, when he saw it.

"Very well then. I suppose there's nothing else we can do, but come up with a plan." He replies.

* * *

Later that day, the Senators and brothers were sitting by a stream that flowed through the vineyard. Itachi was sitting by Gaara, with his head on the red head's shoulder. Gaara was running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke was laying down, with his head in Naruto's lap, receiving a similar treatmetn.

_"You realize if they reclaim the throne, they will be forced to marry. They will have to marry women. Heirs are a requirement."_ Gaara's words rang in his ears.

He looks down at Sasuke. Naruto knew what he said to Gaara. But it would be difficult, so incredibly difficult. How could he possibly share his Nymph with anyone? What if Sasuke preferred his wife over him?

Naruto was almost certain she'd be beautiful. Only the best would do for a prince of Rome. Itachi would be emperor. But Sasuke would be the next in line to the throne, until Itachi had any children. Even after that, he would still be in a tremendously important position. He'd need to have at least one child.

"Naruto? What's wrong? It's unlike you to be so quiet." Sasuke asks, looking up at him.

"It's nothing. I was just worried about your injuries. That's all." Naruto lies.

He knew that he couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he knew yet. If the blonde told Sasuke the truth, he'd flee. Itachi would flee with him. Then he and Gaara would both be heartbroken.

"They are doing much better now, thanks to your care." Sasuke says with a soft smile and Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Beautiful" Gaara says and runs his fingers through Itachi's silky locks more.

"Yes, it is truly a beautiful day." Itachi agrees.

"I was not referring to the weather." The red head says.

"You are a flatterer. But I confess that I do enjoy it." Itachi replies and leans over to kiss the Senator.

Gaara smiles. He returns the kiss. The wealthy Roman was uncertain if Itachi truly loved him or was just a skilled actor. Was it selfish of him, not to want to know the truth? Even if it was all an act, he was with him now. Wasn't that what mattered? Either way he could make the High Prince happy. He'd love him eventually.

"Good. I am glad that you do. Because it would be very hard for me to stop. Truly, Venus outdid herself the day you were conceived." He replies.

"Your friend is quite the poet." Sasuke muses.

"Should I be jealous?" Naruto asks as he slides a hand underneath Sasuke's shirt and caresses him.

"Never." Sasuke replies and closes his eyes in contentment, it always felt so good when Naruto touched him in this way.

"If you desired, you could both come to my home. I have many. I could choose one far away from where you escaped." Gaara offers.

"It is a tempting offer, but Naruto fought Kabuto for us. It's well known that you and he are good friends. They might look for us there. It's less likely they'd suspect that we are staying at one of sister's homes." Itachi says.

Naruto couldn't argue with the logic. It still sucked. He wished he could just take Sasuke home with him. He'd take Itachi as well. Gaara would visit him any time he wanted. Hell, even vice versa would be okay. Still he wouldn't argue.

"I understand." Gaara murmurs and kisses Itachi, lustfully.

"We should leave them to their privacy." Naruto says.

Sasuke nods. He gets off of the blonde's lap. Then he stands up and offers his hand to the other man, which he gladly takes. The two of them head off, leaving Itachi and Gaara alone to their lovers' embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Capital, Orochimaru paces in the Royal Library. He glances at the scroll in his hands. It was a list of all the family trees of the nobles in Rome. One of these, would have to be his successor.

He knew that somewhere in this scroll was the answer to his situation. For the 1000th time since he was crowned, he cursed the fact he would need an heir. He had thought it would be a simple matter to sire a child. Fugaku had done so twice, without any issue. Why couldn't he do it once?

All his wives had been perfectly healthy Roman women. Perhaps one or even two could have been expected to be barren due to bad luck, but five? The odds that all five of them had been barren, were just so low. He knew the truth. He was sterile. Orochimaru could sire no heirs of his own blood.

"Perhaps this is how the Gods and Goddesses punish me for killing my own blood. They deny me the chance to create more." He mutters.

He greets Danzo as the other man walks in. While he and Danzo had never seen eye to eye on much, they did agree on one thing. Power was the most important thing in life. Orochimaru knew the truth, Danzo was responsible for far more assassinations of royal family members and nobles than he would ever be. He was the true power behind the crown.

"Welcome. I am certain you understand my situation. I am reviewing the candidates myself at this very moment." The dark haired man says.

"I understand it quite well. I am here to assist you. It can not be understated how important this choice is. It will impact the future of Rome itself. If you choose poorly, the Empire may very well suffer for it later on. You are not a young man anymore. Your heir will likely rule in ten years time, 15 at most." Danzo offers.

Orochimaru hisses. He did not like to be reminded of his mortality! The blood of Gods and Goddesses flowed through his veins, as it did in every royal family member. That should have staved off death, but no. He knew that one day, his heart would cease to beat. That day would not be today or soon, if he had anything to say about it though.

"I would prefer to discuss the immediate future and not my impending death. I am well aware of my age. That is not very helpful counsel." He seethes.

Danzo smirks. It was so easy to get under the other man's skin. Fugaku had been more unflappable. Now there was a true leader. He was such a skilled Emperor, that the thought of having him killed had never entered his mind.

The elderly Roman was no fool. While he had no proof, he knew in his bones that Orochimaru had somehow had a hand in the death of the Emperor and Empress. He said nothing though. What good would it do? It would only ensure his own death.

"I have a suggestion. There is a young man that I know. His name is Sai. He is of Noble Blood, but he is a Gladiator. Highly intelligent, but he follows orders to the letter. He's quite well known to the public." He offers.

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. He wondered what a Noble was doing fighting in the Arena. He decided that he cared little for the reason. What Danzo was offering him, sounded perfect.

Romans valued strength. A Gladiator was certainly a shining example of that. If he truly followed orders so closely, he would be an excellent choice. He would be a willing pawn.

"And how old is this man?" He inquires.

"He would be about Prince Sasuke's age, had the boy lived. He's young enough, that he can wait until you finish your reign to take over. You will not find a better opportunity than the one that is presented to you in him." Danzo assures the power hungry Emperor.

Orochimaru nods. He instructs Danzo to have Sai brought to the Palace. He would need to meet this man, who might become his heir. He would not go on Danzo's word alone.

"Very well. I shall bring him here in three day's time." He says and heads off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru and Danzo, they were being watched. A silver haired Roman watched anxiously. Emperor Orochimaru was looking for an heir.

Kabuto had always assumed he would be Orochimaru's successor. He knew that the other man was barren. No one dared breathe this observation out loud though. But everyone knew it.

He had always been the Emperor's favorite. But now, he was in disgrace. Kabuto knew that he was extremely lucky to be alive. Sasuke and Itachi had escaped. It was a miracle Orochimaru hadn't flown into a rage and murdered him on the spot.

"Still I can't allow myself to be replaced by some overgrown brute." He mutters.

Oh yes, this new threat would have to be eliminated. Kabuto frowns as he considers how to go about this. Sai would no doubt be strong and fast. He had to be. He was a Gladiator. So a one on one fight wouldn't work in his favor. He'd have to use other methods.

Poison might work. He just had to be certain he chose the right one. It had to be fast acting. It had to be something that couldn't be linked to him. The silver haired man's knowledge of all things medicinal in nature was well now. Caution was necessary.

"I mustn't get caught. That would certainly be the end of me, if I did." He says as he heads off.

He quickly scurries off to check the healing wing of the castle. Surely, there would be something there. Something he could use to kill Sai. This threat had to be dealt with and quickly.

Kabuto looks around as he walked the halls of the Palace. Truly, in his mind, there was nowhere on Earth that was more beautiful. Many complained about Orochimaru's cruelty. But no one could fault his style.

"Lord Orochimaru always valued elegance more than Emperor Fugaku." Kabuto mutters with a smile.

Fugaku had been a warrior at his heart. He was far more at home on the battlefield than in the finery of the palace. If not for Empress Mikoto, Kabuto wondered if Fugaku would have spent any significant time at the Palace at all.

He supposed it didn't matter. They were both dead. Orochimaru ruled now. It was going to stay that way until Kabuto was crowned. And he would be crowned. He just had to kill Sai first.


	8. The Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our couples grow closer, Orochimaru grows ever closer to choosing his successor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The crowd was going wild with thunderous applause. No one did bloodlust better than the Romans. Sai had just killed another opponent, much to the crowd's delight.

He knew that he logically should feel SOMETHING about this. Sai knew that killing another man should mean something to him. But it didn't. It used to have an impact on him. Now it was no different than squashing a bug beneath his sandal.

"The victor is Sai!" An announcer decrees and holds up Sai's hand to mark his win.

Sai also knew that he should feel proud of himself. He should be happy that he had defeated another opponent and the crowd liked him. But again, he felt nothing. He got no more satisfaction out of it, than he did scratching an itch.

Emotions were a funny thing. Most people could feel them rather strongly. He couldn't. Not anymore. They had been beaten out of him at an early age. Now he was the perfect killing machine. He felt no fear and no remorse. Guilt was a thing of the past. Sai was liberated from the passion of man, in a way that most people would never be.

"Sai." Danzo calls out to him as he leaves the Arena.

Sai tilts his head. He stops and walks over to Danzo. If he didn't acknowledge Danzo, it would mean his certain death. While he no longer feared death, he was in no hurry to move on into the next life.

"Yes, My Lord?" He asks.

"Come with me. You are to meet with the Emperor. He is trying to choose a Successor. As you know, he has no children. So this is a difficult task for him. I have recommended you for the position." The older man informs him.

Most people would have been thrilled. This meant that one day he could potentially rule over the mighty Roman Empire. But to Sai, at most it evoked a mild curiosity. Nothing more. His emotions had been beaten out of him so thoroughly, that not even ruling could elicit much of a reaction from him.

"Of course. Well I suppose we shall be on our way, immediately? It is not good manners to keep an Emperor waiting or very smart." He muses and Danzo nods, heading off with Sai.

Fortunately, it was not a long walk. They were back in the castle within minutes and in Orochimaru's throne room, not long after. Danzo smiles. He knew that Sai would be the right choice. Someone without emotions would have no objections to doing what needed to be done to protect the Empire.

"This is Sai. Sai this is our esteemed Emperor, Orochimaru. I have brought Sai before you, for you to consider him as your potential heir." He states formerly.

"Well he is a handsome youth. Perhaps a bit too skinny. We would not want the Roman public to think him sickly. I imagine the palace food will take care of that though." The elderly man replies.

"Thank you. You flatter me with your kind words. I live to serve, Emperor Orochimaru." Sai says and bows as was expected of anyone, who was meeting with the Emperor.

Orochimaru nods. He continues examining the boy. He was young. He would likely outlive him. He'd still be in his prime, when he finally succumbed to his own morality.

Oh how he hated knowing that someday he would die. Did the blood of the Gods and Goddesses not flow through his veins? Why must he be denied the gift of immorality? Still he could ensure that his legacy would live on, with his successor. Yes, that is what he must do.

"It pleases me to hear that. Tell me, what do you know about the Empire." Orochimaru asks.

It was a difficult situation. He could not select a fool to rule after him. But if he selected someone too intelligent, they might betray him after his death and rule in a manner that he would not approve of. That thought was far from a pleasant one.

"I know it is the mightiest empire the world has ever seen. It is the strength of our military that allows us to maintain it. Our society is also built upon the vice. Be it gambling, greed, lust, or another vices. The brothels are one of the main sources of revenue for the crown." He says.

"Ah so you are more than a pretty face. That is indeed fortunate." The Emperor muses.

It was a highly intelligent answer. But not one that he would perceive as a threat. He was perceptive, though not threateningly so. Yes, Orochimaru could work with this one.

"You flatter me greatly. I only hope that I can live up to your lavish praise." He replies.

It was important to flatter the Ruling Class. Sai had learned this from an early age. They were rather vain. Once you praised them enough, they were generally putty in your hands. Most of them had a vain streak as wide as the Nile River itself. He knew how to exploit this to his advantage.

Little did he realize, that it wasn't only Orochimaru he had to concern himself with. Kabuto was watching from the shadows. The silver haired Roman was far from pleased with how the meeting was going.

"I have to get rid of him and quickly." Kabuto mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Villa, Sasuke sighs in pleasure. Naruto was rubbing some more cream into his back. Sasuke had made sure to hide his Royal Mark underneath his tunic.

He lied and told Naruto that he hadn't wanted to take off his shirt because the hot Summer Sun might burn his skin. The blonde seemed to have bough it though. Sasuke felt guilty about lying, but he really had no other choice.

"Does that feel good, My Nymph?" Naruto whispers into his ear and Sasuke shivers when he feels the other man's warm breath against his skin.

"Yes." He admits, there was no point in denying the way he enjoyed the General's touch.

"Good." He says with a smile and continues rubbing the cream into his skin.

Naruto thought it was a bit odd that Sasuke wanted to keep his shirt on. But he didn't question it. Sasuke was a freeman now. He could choose if he wanted to wear his shirt or not. (While Naruto certainly would have preferred it off, he wasn't going to argue over the minor issue.)

He was just happy that Sasuke was enjoying his touch. He sighs, as he pondered that topic. When Sasuke was the high prince of Rome, would Sasuke prefer his wife's touch to his? He had to know.

"Sasuke, do you prefer to bed men or women? You can speak truly. I won't be angry." He promises.

"I don't know really. I've never lain with anyone." Came the young prince's reply.

"I know. You mentioned that, but which are you more attracted to?" The blonde tries again.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers this question. No one had ever asked him before. Generally, it was men who approached him. They tended to be more arrogant and confident that he'd desire them or at least pretend to. Women mostly looked at him and giggled.

"I'm attracted to you most of all. I don't really care about the others." Sasuke states with a shrug.

"Do you think you could lay with a woman though? Would you ever want children of your own blood?" The blue eyed Roman asks anxiously.

Sasuke blinks. He'd never really thought about it. He had been a slave for ten years. If slaves sired children, they just became slaves themselves. It would have been cruel to have any. Now that he was free, he was focused mostly on getting the throne back. He hadn't stopped to consider might happen afterwards.

"I like children. I should like to have some, someday. I could lay with a woman for that. But I can't imagine it would be the same. You're the one whose touch makes me feel like I'm flying." Sasuke answers, hoping that Naruto had been sincere about his promise not to get angry.

"Thank you, for being honest with me. It makes me happy to hear you say that. I have to admit, I'd be jealous. The thought of you in another's arms, makes me mad. But I can't deny you children. Your children would be wondrous, just like you." He says.

Sasuke was surprised. He was reluctant, but Naruto seemed willing to share him with another. He wondered what brought this somber mood about though.

"I think I should be the one more concerned about these things. I'm a freeman, but I have nothing to offer anyone but my heart and body. I couldn't provide for anyone. Perhaps Shikamaru and Temari will pay us, but I will never be wealthy. You are a General. Surely, you must have fathers beating down your door, trying to arrange a match." Sasuke reasons.

"I do. I probably will have children. While I would be kind to their mother, I wouldn't love her. My heart belongs only to you. It has since the first moment I saw you. Never forget that." Naruto says and places a kiss on Sasuke's neck.

"I won't. How could I? You remind me every day." Sasuke says with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere on the villa, Temari and Shikamaru were sharing a midday meal. The couple were discussing the Generals and their lovers. It was a strange situation.

"Gaara's been besotted for years. I doubt that's going to change now. I think that Itachi and Sasuke will be safe all the way out here. But I'm surprised he hasn't asked them to leave with him yet." Temari muses.

"He might have already. I think Itachi and Sasuke would prefer to stay here. It's a safe bet. If they go with Gaara or Naruto, they don't really know what will happen." Shikamaru responds and pours himself some wine.

Temari nods as she considers this. She knew that Gaara and Naruto had attempted to buy the slaves. They had admitted that to the couple recently. So if Kabuto sent anyone to look for them, that'd likely be the first place they'd look. They'd look at Naruto and Gaara's estates.

"This is all so complicated." She says with a heavy sigh, wishing things could be simpler for her baby brother and best friend.

"Yes, it's most troublesome. I suppose there's nothing we can do but wait to see how events unfold." He offers and Temari nods.

"Yes. Well I imagine if Sasuke and Itachi are still here when the baby comes, they will be very helpful." The blonde woman says.

"B-Baby?" Shikamaru stutters as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"You sound surprised. We have been intimate with great frequency since our marriage began. It was really only a matter of time. Are you unhappy?" She asks in concern.

Shikamaru shakes his head. No, he wasn't unhappy. He was merely stunned. He smiles and gets up, spinning his wife around happily. This was wonderful news. An heir! His family would be so pleased.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" He inquires.

"Not a single soul. Not even my brothers. But don't worry. This is happy news. I can't imagine they will be anything but overjoyed to learn that they will soon be uncles." She replies with a smile.

He certainly hoped so. They were married now. It was as Temari said, to be expected. Still he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He wondered how a certain red head would react to the news.

Shikamaru found himself smirking. Well perhaps it wouldn't matter. That was assuming that Gaara could tear himself away from Itachi for a few moments to even be informed of the news. Which was doubtful. The wealthy Roman was completely smitten.

"I certainly do hope that is the case. But let's not worry about it now. This is a most happy day. We should go and out an celebrate. Let's go to the city. Perhaps we'll catch a play or a fight in the Arena." He suggests.

"I'd like that." She states and smiles, taking her husband's hand as they headed off to go celebrate their wonderful news.

They headed into the city. The streets were crowded with people selling their wares, buying things, or just browsing to see what was available. It was a beautiful day and the crowds were large.

"I heard that the Gladiator Sai, was summoned the Palace." A man named Kiba says.

"Do you think it's true then? Perhaps the Emperor really is seeking an heir." Shino responds to his friend's "news."

This perked Temari and Shikamaru's interest. They decided to stay awhile and subtly listen in on the conversation. Orochimaru choosing an heir would be big news indeed.

"I would bet my life on it. He's not a young man. Emperor Orochimaru needs to choose someone. Why not a beloved public figure like a Gladiator. At least Sai knows how to fight and that's an important quality in an Emperor of Rome." Kiba reasons.

Shino nods. He could hardly argue with that logic. He sighs as he looks over some of the fruits on display. He supposed it mattered little. The beekeeper was sure that whoever the Emperor chose would be just as cruel as he was.

Oh how he missed the old days. A long time ago, Rome had been ruled by Emperor Fugaku and his Empress Mikoto. It had been a much happier time in the Empire's history. His younger brother was anything but a kind ruler. Fugaku had been strict and every inch a warrior, but Shino would never have called him sadistic. Orochimaru was an entirely different matter.

"What do we know about Sai, other than he is skilled in combat?" Shino asks.

"Not much. I know he is close to Lord Danzo. But that's about it. It was Lord Danzo who was seen escorting him to the palace." His friend continues on and the married couple swiftly leaves.

They didn't want to risk getting caught. Besides, they had all the information they needed. Orochimaru was going to choose an heir.

"I wonder why now? Why after all this time?" Shikamaru asks.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kabuto losing two of the slaves that Orochimaru gave him? Naruto explain that was why Kabuto refused to sell them." She ponders.

Shikamaru nods. He had a sneaking suspicion that the timing hadn't been a coincidence. Kabuto must have lost favor with the demented Emperor. The Emperor was now choosing a new successor. This probably wouldn't end well.

* * *

Back at the Villa, Gaara had found Itachi. He smiles when he saw him curled up underneath a tree and reading a book. His lover was quite scholarly, he supposed.

"You know, I'm surprised that you can read. Most slaves can't." He muses.

"I'm no longer a slave." Itachi points out.

Gaara nods. He was aware of this. He also knew that Itachi was actually the High Prince of Rome. By all rights, he should be the Emperor. Damn Orochimaru. How could he deny the Empire such a fine Emperor?

He also knew that he had to pretend he wasn't aware of this. The red head had to feign ignorance. Hmm, he would need to come up with a suitable response and soon before Itachi became suspicious.

"Yes, you are. Though I doubt you have had enough time to learn how to read between your escape and now. So tell me, where did you learn to read, My Love?" He asks as he sits by him.

"One of the Nobles who visited the public baths took a liking to me. He liked my voice. He taught me how to read and had me read to him. He was old. There was no lust on his part. I liked him. He died of old age a couple years ago." Itachi replies.

It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. There had been an old man that asked Itachi to read to him. But the man hadn't taught the prince how to read. He had learned that under some of the best tutors that the Empire had to offer. He couldn't tell Gaara that though.

He hated keeping secrets from the red head. He'd been nothing but kind to him. The Senator kissed him with such affection. He held him so tenderly. Yet, all Itachi could give him were half truths at best.

It wasn't fair. Itachi was fond of Gaara. He knew that he could easily fall in love with him, if he hadn't already. He wanted to be able to tell him everything, but he knew that he couldn't. It was too dangerous.

"That was kind of him. I am glad that you were seemingly treated well for a slave. But I am gladder still that you are free and here with me. May you never feel the shackles of slavery around you again." Gaara says and Itachi smiles.

Gaara was a good man. He wished that things were different. Itachi sincerely wished that he didn't have to hide who he was. If he was the Emperor, he could simply take him to his bed anytime he pleased. There would be no need to keep secrets from him, but he wasn't. He had to keep these secrets at least for now.

He wondered if Gaara would still want him when he knew the truth. When he knew that Itachi hadn't been completely honest with him. He wouldn't be able to blame the Senator if he didn't. Still the thought of losing the other man's affections sent a sharp pain through his heart. He didn't want that to happen.

"I am also glad. Tell me, how long can you stay here?" Itachi whispers softly, not wanting his time to end with the wealthy Roman just yet.

"As long as I desire in theory. Though I imagine if I stay away for longer than a month, my staff will get worried." He admits.

"Good. Please stay as long as you can. I will miss you when you leave." Itachi murmurs.

Gaara smiles. He didn't know if it was genuine or not. But Itachi sounded so sincere when he said that. The red head decided to believe it was.

"I will always come back from you. You will never be far form my thoughts." He assures the other man.

Itachi smiles. He pulls Gaara down so the other man was sitting next to him. He longed to get close to the red head. He decided to indulge himself. What harm could it do?

"I find myself wishing you had approached me earlier. Your touch would have been a great comfort during my time at the baths." He whispers into Gaara's ears.

The Senator had to resist the impulse to strip them both and take Itachi against he grass. He felt his manhood roar to life at the thought of giving Itachi comfort in any capacity. He knew that he had done the right thing though.

He never would have been able to leave Itachi. Not after they coupled. Gaara knew his limits. The wealthy Roman was aware of how far his self control could stretch. And that would have exceeded it.

"I should like to comfort you wherever and in whatever manner you like." He whispers back.

Itachi smiles. He knew that Gaara meant that. How he wished that he could just forget the world. The eldest prince knew in theory he could. As far as the public knew, he and Sasuke had died years ago. No one expected the crowned princes of Rome to return.

Orochimaru was elderly. He surely didn't have more than 15 years left in him at most. And if he was lucky, his damn uncle would pass from this life long before then. He knew that Orochimaru indulged in many vices. Perhaps alcohol poisoning might finish him off?

"Your body is here with me. But I feel as though your mind is a thousand leagues away. What troubles you?" Gaara asks.

"Sometimes I wonder about the fate of people outside this Villa. Not everyone is as fortunate as I am to have you. The people suffer horribly under the Emperor's rule." He muses.

Gaara kisses Itachi's forehead. He couldn't disagree with that statement. But he also knew that Itachi was committing treason by speaking it. He had to find a way to protect the man who held his heart in the palm of his hand.

"I agree. But if you are overheard speaking in such a fashion, it will only meet your certain death. Do not speak that way again, unless you are ready to take up arms against him." He whispers.

Itachi nods. For the moment, he had no desire to do so. Gaara was just trying to protect him. He wasn't saying anything that wasn't true.

Orochimaru was a horrible tyrant. To insult him at all, meant an instant death if he found out about it. That or a member of his royal guard. Truly, you were gambling with your life when you spoke ill of Emperor Orochimaru.

"I know. I forgot myself. I've become addicted to my freedom. It's important to remember that even freemen have their limits." He replies.

"I wish it did not have to be that way. But it is, regrettably the way of the world." Gaara agrees.

He wished that they could just stay in this Villa forever. He would like nothing more than to live out the rest of his days with Itachi. But he wasn't quite selfish enough to do that.

Rome needed him. This was the true Emperor. He knew in his heart, that one day Itachi would reclaim his throne. The red head would do whatever it took to make that happen, even if it meant giving him away.

The very thought was torturous. He loved Itachi more than anything. He wanted him to be happy. Deep down, Gaara knew that Itachi would never be fully content to just hide away in this Villa. His sense of duty would call to him and the Senator would help him answer that call.

"Perhaps someday that will change." Itachi whispers softly.

"Perhaps. Pray that we live long enough to see that most glorious day. Speaking of change, do you know where your brother wandered off to?" The red head asks.

Itachi considers this. He knew that Sasuke was conflicted about his feelings for Naruto. But they were also very powerful. He'd bet his life on the fact that wherever Sasuke was, Naruto was with him.

"He's likely with your friend. General Uzumaki does seem quite fond of him." Itachi observes with a chuckle.

"Quite fond of him is putting it rather mildly." Gaara replies and couldn't hide the amusement from his own tone.

Naruto was just as smitten with Sasuke as he was with Itachi. They had both fallen for the crowned princes of Rome. The only question left to answer was what were they going to do about it?


	9. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is on everyone's minds. While some worry about their personal future, others are worried about the fate of Rome itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke was idly picking some fruits and place them in baskets. It felt good to be doing something productive, while his heart was heavy. Naruto might not realize it, but he had raised some valid points.

If Sasuke ever became the Prince of Rome again, he'd be expected to take a wife. So would Itachi. Heirs would be mandatory, if they were physically capable of siring them. Naruto had given his blessing in a way. Still doing so in theory, was different in reality.

"Do you like this sort of work?" Naruto asks curiously as he makes sure to catch the falling fruit in the basket.

"I like it better than the baths. It keeps me busy." Sasuke replies with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Would he even be ABLE to sire children? Sasuke doubted that he was sterile, but whether or not he was able to get aroused by a woman enough to father children was questionable.

Naruto was the only one so far who had ever been able to elicit desire from him. So Sasuke assumed he was just attracted to men in general. Though he had heard of some men that were attracted to both sexes. Maybe that was the case with him?

"Well I'm glad you like it better. Maybe one day, when this is all settled…you could come and live with me. You could find something that you like doing, better still." He says.

"You just want me to live with you, so it will be easier for us to share a bed." Sasuke says with amusement and chucks an apple at Naruto's head playfully.

Naruto owes and rubs his head. He knew that Sasuke was only playing though. If he had wanted to hurt him, he would have dropped the apple a lot harder than that.

"Well I can't deny that. But it's still true either way. Would you come back with me, if you could?" Naruto asks and looks up at Sasuke.

_Don't look down. Don't look down,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Then he made the mistake of looking down. He knew he was doomed the second he saw those beautiful pleading blue eyes. Damn it.

"Would I still be able to see Itachi?" He asks softly.

"Of course. I'd say Itachi could come with us. But I imagine that Gaara would want to take him back to his home, if things were different. I don't think he's cruel enough to keep you two apart. He'd do anything for Itachi." Naruto answers.

"Then yes, if things were different. But they aren't." Sasuke says as he climbs down the tree.

"They could be though." Naruto says and pulls the dark haired man into his arms, kissing him.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure and runs his fingers through the golden locks. He wished things were different. But if he went to Naruto's home, it would likely be searched. He wasn't going to endanger the blonde and he had a crown to get back.

It was just really hard to remember that. Every time he looked into those blue eyes, he forgot for a few moments. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't get so attached. But it was too late. He wondered if it was the same for Itachi with Senator Sabaku.

"Maybe. But they aren't now." Sasuke says, breaking the kiss.

"Orochimaru's old. He could die any day now. Once he's dead, maybe?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, you are a General in the Roman Army. You should know that it's treason to speak that way." Sasuke warns him.

It wasn't as though Sasuke himself hadn't thought that a hundred times a day,but it was still treason to speak it out loud. He wouldn't let Naruto get executed for him.

"I know. Sasuke, you've probably spent most of your life in the baths. So you likely haven't seen much of the Empire. It's not your fault. You couldn't possibly know how much the people suffer under his rule. Believe me, no one is going to shed a tear when he dies, except for a small group of people who have made it into his inner circle. And even then, I'm sure they will be relieved, as long as they can find a way to hold onto power." He says.

"Naruto, I was a slave. I wasn't stupid. I know what was going on. I know what kind of man Orochimaru is, but I don't want you to get killed because you spoke the truth about him." Sasuke says.

Naruto embraces Sasuke tightly. His Nymph was worried about him. That had to be a good sign, right? He'd be upset if he died, that was a start.

"Nothing's going to happen to me or you. I promise." The blue eyed Roman replies.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't make promises like that. You don't know if you can keep them." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yes, I do. I can keep this one. Just trust me. I know I handled the Kabuto situation poorly, but that's in the past now. I'm going to do better. I'm going to keep us both safe." He vows and holds onto his Nymph.

Sasuke sighs. He wanted to believe that. He really did. But he knew the truth. He was a crowned prince of Rome. That meant either Orochimaru had to die or he had to die. There was no way of getting around that and right now, the Emperor held all the cards.

For now though, he would just enjoy the moment. There was really nothing better than being held by his lovable, very dumb blonde. He smiles at the thought. Sasuke really wished the way worked the way Naruto thought it did.

* * *

Meanwhile Sai was being given a tour of the grounds. The gladiator couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. But every time he looked, he saw nothing. Only shadows.

"My Lord? Is all well? You seem a bit anxious." The maid who was giving Sai the tour asks tentatively.

He had been a trained fighter for years. His battle reflexes and instincts had been honed to near perfection. Sai knew enough by now to realize that if his gut was telling someone was watching him, someone probably was. But who?

"Oh yes. All is well. I just never thought that I would actually be inside the palace." He says with a far too cheerful smile.

The maid shivers. He was a handsome youth, but there was something eerie about his smile. Something about it that made her blood run cold. This was a killer, pure and simple.

She like most of the lower classes, saw Emperor Orochimaru for what he was. He was a vicious snake that would sooner bite you than look at you. Ino knew that. So why she had expected his successor to be any different, she didn't know. Still it was a pity. He really did have such a handsome face, when he wasn't smiling like that.

"I thought the same thing once. You do get used to it. Don't worry about getting lost. There's usually someone close, who can help you find where you need to be." The blonde replies and smiles nervously.

"Oh. That's good." The new successor says.

It was strange. He'd never had this feeling before. Truly, it was hard to articulate. Still, he knew that it gave him pleasure to look at her. So he decided to indulge in this strange whim.

Sai wasn't an idiot. Though his emotions had been largely beaten out of him as a small child, his powers of observation were perfectly intact. He understood that most men admired beautiful women and she certainly was that. He had just never really done it himself before.

"Yes. This is your room, My Lord. I hope you like it." She says and opens the door.

"I quite like it. Thank you. You are dismissed." Sai says with that same smile and Ino walks off at a brisk pace.

He knew he was being watched. Sai was aware that he was being watched by someone that meant him ill will. He wanted to get the pretty little maid out of there. The gladiator wasn't certain why that mattered to him, he just knew that it did.

"Come out and show yourself. I know you have been following me." He says and unsheathes the blade that was at his side.

"There is no need for that. I merely wanted to greet you and congratulate you on becoming Emperor Orochimaru's heir." He hears a smooth voice say.

Sai decides he didn't care for that voice. It was a honeyed voice. The voice that he would use on Royals and other Nobles, when he was trying to flatter them to get what he wanted. Instantly, he was on guard.

"I have trouble trusting a man who is too afraid to show his face." Sai states.

"That is a valid point. Please do forgive my lack of manners." Kabuto says as he walks into Sai's bedchambers.

Sai assessed his potential opponent. He was still young. Certainly, he was younger than thirty summers, but older than twenty. He had fairly long silver hair and wore glasses. His build was too large to be exclusively a scholar, but too small to be a fighter. Strange. He didn't know how to classify him.

"Who are you?" Sai demands.

"I am Kabuto. I serve Emperor Orochimaru." He states.

"I see." Sai says and glances at the man again, still trying to figure him out.

His clothing indicated that Kabuto was someone of importance. Perhaps he was jealous that Sai had been chosen instead of him to be Orochimaru's heir. If so, he knew he would have to tread lightly.

Assassination was a common fate for those who ruled or were in line to do so. Sai did not spend years fighting for his life in the Arena, only to be killed in the palace by some petty nobleman. No, that wouldn't do at all. He would have to watch Kabuto closely.

"If there is anything I can do to make your adjustment easier, please do not hesitate to ask." He says.

"Of course. For now, I think I should like to rest. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good night, Kabuto." He says and the silver haired man leaves.

Sai sighs. Nothing could ever be easy in Rome, it seemed. The smartest thing to do would be to kill Kabuto. He would have to find a way to make it look like an accident of course. It wouldn't do to be accused of murder, while he was in line for the throne.

* * *

Back in the vineyard, Itachi was in one of the bed chambers. He was in one of the bedchambers with Gaara. At the moment, he was content to kiss his red head and to be caressed. The Senator did not seem to be in a hurry to push him further than that at the moment.

This patience surprised Itachi. He had not asked for this consideration. If anything, he was the one who made advances at Gaara first. So why the wealthy Roman was being so patient, was a bit of a mystery.

"As much as I enjoy your kisses, I can not help but feel that they are little desperate tonight. You seem…uneasy about something. Tell me what troubles you?" Itachi asks, after breaking the kiss.

"You are very perceptive." Gaara muses and Itachi nods.

"Will you tell me?" The elder Uchiha brother asks softly and runs his fingers through the Senator's blood red locks of hair.

Gaara sighs. He couldn't tell Itachi the truth yet, could he? He hated hiding things from him. But if the red head told him that he knew Itachi was the rightful Emperor, he'd probably run off. The wealthy Roman knew that it was selfish, but he didn't want to risk losing him.

"I know how I feel about you, but not how you feel about me." He says.

It was the truth. Was it the only thing on his mind, at the moment? No, but it was at least honest. He couldn't find it in himself to actually lie to the man who had captured his heart.

Itachi tilts his head to the side in confusion. Gaara didn't know how he felt about him? Had he not willingly sat in his lap and returned his kisses? Wasn't how he felt about the red head obvious?

"What do you mean? I thought I was making myself rather clear when I returned your kisses." Itachi replies, not sure if he liked the direction this conversation was going.

"But why do you return them? Is it because you want to, you are afraid of my reaction if you don't, or because you don't mind my affection in exchange for protection?" He asks.

Itachi blinks. Well Gaara wasn't an idiot. He probably should have expected the thought would occur to him at some point. Still it was uncomfortable to say the least.

"I have no fear of you." He says gently.

"That still leaves the other two options. One of them means you are not doing this because you want me, but only what I can provide for you. I won't be angry. I would just prefer to know what goes on inside that beautiful head of yours now. I don't want to live under a delusion." He states.

"I admit that the protection you can offer is appealing and that does play a role in it, but I would still return your kisses if you were another laborer or slave." Itachi tells him.

Gaara smiles. Perhaps it was wishful thinking. But he decided to take Itachi at his word. He playfully pins the other man to the bed and kisses him heatedly.

"I love you. I always have. Since the day that I first laid eyes on you." Gaara whispers after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, but it isn't fair to you that I do." Itachi replies and sighs, leaning into the other man.

"Why not?" Gaara asks, wondering if Itachi would tell him the truth about his heritage.

Itachi looks at the red head. It wasn't fair. But it wasn't just his life he was gambling with. If he told the Senator who he was, he knew that Gaara was smart enough to realize who Sasuke was.

"It's complicated." The eldest Uchiha brother replies, honestly.

How Itachi wished things were simpler. If his parents were still alive, he wouldn't hesitate in the slightest. There was nothing odd about a man who held a powerful position in Roman Society, taking a male lover. As long as he produced an heir, no one would do more than whisper about it. He smiles as he imagines how life would have been different.

_He would finish his lessons with father about how to rule. After that he would go out hunting with Sasuke. Then he would sneak off to the Senate and find Gaara._

_Itachi would take great pleasure in surprising his lover by pinning him against the wall. Here Itachi would grow indecisive. Once the power dynamics were relatively equal between them, he wasn't entirely certain if he would prefer to be the more dominant or submissive lover._

_"Hello, my love." Itachi whispers as he pins him against the wall._

_His imagination thankfully had no problem displaying both options. Yes, it displayed them in vivid detail. After spending the afternoon with his gorgeous red headed lover, he would return to the palace, to his children._

_"You scared me. But it's good to see you, my heart." Gaara replies and kisses him._

_Somehow in this little fantasy, Gaara was able to visit with them as well. After ensuring that a wife, who he couldn't see clearly was fine…he would slip off with Gaara and sleep beside his love. Everything would have been perfect. But that where the fantasy ended and reality came in._

"Itachi?" Gaara calls out uncertainly.

"Oh I apologize. My mind drifted away from me for a few moments." He says and Gaara shakes his head, snuggling into his love.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize for anything." The red head assures him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Palace, Orochimaru was sitting down to dinner. He was dinning with Danzo. They had much to discuss after all.

"Sai does seem like a suitable choice. I am having a servant give him a tour of the palace. Though I imagine by now, he's in his bedchamber. Tell me, where did you find the boy?" He asks.

"He is the son of a noble family, but he was their youngest. While they were wealthy, by the time he was born, all of their wealth had been evenly divided amongst their other children. So they sold him. I bought him because the boy is bright." Danzo says simply.

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. It was extremely rare for a noble family to sell a child of their own, unless that child was illegitimate. Even then, they usually made more savory arrangements.

"His mother went mad and his father was a drunk. By the time Sai was born, his other siblings had already been married off or were training for their trades. There was no one to care for him other than the servants. I suppose in one of her more lucid moments, his mother realized he would have a better chance for survival in the Arena." He states.

"If she thought he'd have a better chance in the Arena, I assume his father was a violent drunk." Orochimaru replies and Danzo nods.

"He was one of the worst that I ever encountered. The boy was fearless and bright. All the fear had been beaten out of him, by the time I took him under my care. From there, it was a simple matter to help him bury his other emotions. That is what makes him so dangerous. He feels nothing or very little. The perfect fighter, able to keep his composure in any situation." Danzo explains.

Orochimaru considers this. It almost sounded like Danzo was proud of Sai. But he knew the other man. He didn't form emotional attachments. He was much like Orochimaru in that way. Other than Kabuto, Orochimaru used people and threw them aside.

It was only his affection for Kabuto, that saved his life. If anyone else had done what the silver haired man did, he wouldn't have hesitated to have them killed. But not Kabuto. No, Kabuto was a special case. Perhaps Sai, was Danzo's Kabuto?

"I see. Well that is good to know. What about his choice in lovers?" He asks.

"He has never taken a lover that I am aware of. I'm not certain if the sexual desire was beaten out of him or if he is just discrete. Perhaps he just doesn't trust anyone to be around him when he is naked and vulnerable. I don't care. He is a good man. He does what I tell him to. That's what matters to me." Danzo says simply.

Orochimaru nods. Normally, he would agree with Danzo. He personally didn't care what another person's sexual preferences were. Gods and Goddesses knew his own were rather…unique. But in this case, he had to care.

"I want to know that when the time comes, he will be able to produce an heir. Do you think that will be an issue?" He asks.

"I do not think it would. Sai has trained his body to do what is necessary to survive. I fail to see why it would be difficult for him to spill is seed and I see no reason to suspect that he is sterile." The other man replies.

"Good. It is important that he be capable of siring heirs." The Emperor observes.

Danzo raises an eyebrow. He didn't see why Orochimaru cared. By the time that was an issue, he would long be dead. How strange.

"I fail to see why you concern yourself with that though. You'll be dead before it would ever become an issue." The influential Roman muses.

"I want my legacy to live on after me. If I can not achieve immortality, I must at least have a legacy. A legacy that only lasts for my life and his, is not much of a legacy at all." He points out.

"I see. Well as I said, I see no reason why he wouldn't be able to perform this royal obligation." Danzo says with a shrug.

"Excellent." Orochimaru says.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to their conversation. It was Jugo. He frowns as his fears were confirmed.

Orochimaru had selected an heir and it wasn't Kabuto. He had always expected that it would be him. But the silver haired man seemed to have recently fallen out of favor. Why? Jugo didn't know and he didn't care.

"Kabuto is one thing, a gladiator is another." He murmurs.

Jugo didn't like Kabuto. But Kabuto was what he liked to call a _rational actor._ He wasn't prone to fits of rage or insane. That made him better than roughly half of Rome's former emperors and certainly a step up from Orochimaru.

While Jugo wouldn't have been happy about Kabuto becoming Emperor, it would have been tolerable. But to have a man who made his living by killing, become an Emperor…that was unthinkable. He'd be trained to be just as sadistic as Orochimaru. The orange haired man was sure of it.

"I have to put a stop to this somehow, but how?" He wonders as he walks off, before he could get caught ease dropping.

Jugo hated very few people. But he hated Orochimaru with a fiery passion. The man had ordered Kimimaro to fight on, despite the fact it was obvious that he was suffering from a serious infection from a previous battle injury.

Kimimario, his former best friend and lover, might still be alive today, if it wasn't for Emperor Orochimaru. He had ordered him off to war, before he had a chance to recover! As the son of a noble, Kimimaro should have been afforded certain considerations!.

One of those was medical leave. But no, Orochimaru had decided that as a General, Kimmario's presence was too important to morale, to do without. That decision had caused the young Roman to lose his life.

"Jugo, why are you talking to yourself?" Suigetsu says as he comes down the hall.

"Emperor Orochimaru has chosen an heir." He tells the member of the Royal Guard.

"So? We all knew he was going to choose Kabuto." The violet eyed man replies with a shrug.

"It wasn't Kabuto. He's selected a gladiator." The larger man informs and Suigetsu blinks, clearly surprised to hear that.

Orochimaru hadn't picked his favorite lapdog? That was bizarre. Suigetsu thought for sure that Kabuto would get it. A gladiator, huh?

"What do we know about him?" The guard inquires.

"He's a trained killer and Orochimaru likes him enough to choose him." Jugo answers.

"In other words, if he gets crowned we're all fucked. Alright. I'm in. What's the plan?" Suigetsu asks.

"I knew there was a reason, I liked you. I don't really have a plan yet though." He says.

"Alright. I'm sure we'll come up with something. We better go talk to Karin about this. She's such a harpy, but she's smart. She'll be able to help." He says and walks off with the other man, in search of Karin.


	10. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas enjoy reading leaders from their respective beloveds as Gaara and Naruto return back to work. All the while, intrigue is going on at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Brief battle scene. Somewhat gruesome. For my readers who are a bit squeamish, I put up warnings before and after. So you can easily skip if that isn't your thing.

Three months had passed since Naruto and Gaara discovered where their lovers were. The Senators had to return home. They would visit often and when they were away, they would send letters.

Of course these letters were addressed to false names, but it mattered not. Sasuke and Itachi knew they were for them. The two brothers treasured every message they received greatly.

"Itachi, the letters came today." Sasuke says as he hands his brother the one that was obviously intended for him.

"Ah wonderful news. I do miss him horribly." He muses and darts off with his letter, eager to find some privacy to devour every word.

Sasuke smiles. He couldn't blame Itachi. He shared his joy in reading the letters from their beloveds. Quickly, he opens it and his eyes scan the words across the page with the same happiness that a man dying of thirst in the desert, might show at finding an oasis.

**_Dearest Octavius,_ **

**_I miss you greatly. You are the first thought on my mind when I rise and the last thought before I fall asleep. My Nymph, you even haunt my dreams._ **

**_I can not wait to see you again. Unfortunately, I don't think we will return to Rome for another month or more. The military campaign is going well, but it is a long one. I'd much rather be laying next to you than slaying some barbarians to extend our lands._ **

**_Tell me how you have been? Are you well? How fares your brother? Do you think of me, as much as I do of you?_ **

**_Love, Naruto._ **

Sasuke smiles. Octavius was the name that Naruto had given him for their letters. He couldn't risk addressing him as Sasuke. He had no idea why or how the blonde came up with that name, but he was just happy to have some sort of contact with him.

Every letter he received, meant the blonde was still alive. Naruto was a powerful warrior. He didn't doubt that. But even Alexander the Great had died. Sasuke couldn't help but worry for his beloved's safety.

"Maybe I could talk him into just focusing on his Senate duties? No one would blame him. He's certainly won Rome enough land already. He'd be safer." The younger prince murmurs to himself.

"I don't know about that. Naruto is very dedicated to his troops." Shikamaru says and Sasuke jumps two feet in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just couldn't help but overhearing." The other Roman says with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke's heart slowly stops racing. By the Gods and the Goddesses, that man had nearly killed him! He feels his face heating up at having been caught talking to himself about Naruto.

"It's alright. The fault was my own, for not noticing your presence earlier. I know he's dedicated to them. I just don't want him to get hurt." Sasuke mutters.

Shikamaru nods. He knew that Temari was glad he wasn't in the military. The woman would have worried herself sick, especially now that she was pregnant. He could only imagine how difficult it was for the former slave.

"You don't have to apologize for something like that. You really do love him, don't you?" He asks softly and Sasuke nods.

He couldn't really explain the exact moment he had fallen in love with the bubbly blonde. It was foolish. Sasuke knew it was foolish. They had a kingdom to take back. Falling in love, would just put him and his beloved in danger. Yet, he had still done it.

"More than anything. He deserves better though." The dark haired man replies.

"Is this because you are a laborer? Sasuke, he loved you when you were a slave. I doubt he thinks any less of you, now that you are a freeman. Naruto has never really cared all that much for station." Shikamaru tries to reassure him.

"I'm cursed. Bad things happen to those that care about me. Let's just leave it at that. I know that I should be smart. I should reject his advances. I should try to reason with him, but I can't." He says with a heavy sigh.

Shikamaru places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder sympathetically. He wasn't really sure why the other man felt that way. But he felt that it was his obligation as his friend to offer some reassurance.

"I do not believe you are cursed. But even if you are, if anyone could find away around that, it would be Naruto. I have seen that man work miracles. Let your heart be light. Don't allow your fears to steal your happiness from you. I'm not aware of everything that happened to you while you were a slave, but I doubt you have the chance to be happy very often. You should seize this one." He states and walks off, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

If he was actually going to be with Naruto, Sasuke knew that sooner or later, he needed to tell him the truth. He just wasn't sure how the blonde would react.

Perhaps he would simply think that Sasuke was mad. Would he be angry that Sasuke had kept it a secret from him? Would he be happy? The youngest Uchiha just didn't know and that thought terrified him.

"I should tell him. I know that I should. But I'll have to talk to Itachi about this first. It's not just my secret to tell." He murmurs to himself as he thinks about the two most important men in his life, his brother and his potential lover.

Itachi had been the sole source of light during his time as a slave. There was only so much that his older brother could do for him in their former position. He had tried though. Gods and Goddesses knew that the eldest prince had tried to help Sasuke through everything. He was a good man.

Naruto was like the Sun to him. His world after his parents' deaths had been cloaked only in darkness. Naruto though, was a force of nature. Sasuke truly thought some days that the blonde would move mountains for him, if he asked. He couldn't lose either of them.

"I guess I better go talk to Itachi. He'll be in a good mood, since he will have just read Gaara's letter." He decides and sets off to find his brother.

* * *

Elsewhere in the vineyard, Itachi was reading his own letter. He smiles. Gaara always wrote him regularly. He actually wrote Itachi more than Naruto wrote Sasuke. Idly, he noted that wasn't a fair comparison. The blonde was on a military campaign, it wasn't safe to spend all day composing love letters. But it made him happy to receive the red head's messages, all the same.

**_Dearest Anthony,_ **

**_I miss you greatly. If it were left up to me, I would have just stayed with you. But I suppose that is not fair to the people. I am needed in the Senate._ **

**_I hope you and your brother are well. I think of you often. How I wish that you could come to Rome and stay with me. But I understand that is not to be for the moment._ **

**_Everyday, I see lovers on the street and I can think only of you. How I wish that could be us. Someday, I am sure that it will be. I shall be visiting in two weeks time. Please wait for me, my love._ **

**_Love, Gaara._ **

Itachi smiles. Gaara had chosen to give him the name Anthony for their letters. Much like Sasuke, he was uncertain how the red head decided on this name for his beloved. He didn't care though. What mattered most was that his red head was thinking of him.

He sighs and glances at the letter. How he wished things were different. If his parents hadn't died, there would be nothing standing between them. (Well except for whatever woman he married, but Itachi was positive he could have worked around that.)

"Brother." Sasuke calls out gently.

"Sasuke, what is it?" He replies and walks over to the younger prince to see what was on his mind.

He knew that something was troubling Sasuke. The other Roman's heart seemed quite heavy. He looked very nervous for some reason.

"I think that we should tell them. They love us. We aren't being very fair to them. They should know what sort of danger they might be placing themselves in, by being close to us." Sasuke says in a voice that was scarcely above a whisper.

"You're right. I have been thinking on this matter a great deal. We will tell them the next time they arrive. Should they react poorly, we can use this time to come up with an escape strategy. It's a risk, but I feel that it is one that we should take. After all, they opened their hearts to us completely. We should do the same." He agrees.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto was in the middle of a battle. The clashes of swords could be heard and arrows were flying everywhere. The sounds of frightened horses and men could be heard far and wide.

**Warning Battle Scene**

The formerly white ground that had been covered by snow, was now stained red with blood. Orochimaru was a madman. He had actually sent the Roman Army out to conquer more land during winter. No one fought in winter. It was crazy. Fighting during the Summer months was best. Even fall or spring, but winter was just asking for you to lose half of your army from hunger or frostbite.

"DIE!" A man yelled at him in a language that Naruto scarcely recognized.

He had learned one word really well though. That was _die._ This had to be the thousandth man to say it to him. Naruto didn't enjoy killing. He preferred not to, if given a choice. So he slashes his sword at him, cutting his leg badly enough that he fell to the ground.

"If you want to live, you'll stay down. If you don't, I gave you a chance to survive and you didn't take it." He states and darts off to help his fellow Romans more in the fight.

Blood and cries of pain where everywhere. It was Hell on Earth. Almost everywhere he stepped, he would step on a fresh corpse. He tried not to do this, out of respect for the dead. But it was nearly impossible.

Horses were spooked by the fighting and scent of death. As many men died from an enemy's arrow and sword, as from the mighty beasts hooves. Naruto idly noted that he had encountered no fewer than ten men, who had been slain from a kick to the head by the hooves of the war horses.

"There you are." Naruto growls once he sees the leader of the foreign army.

While he preferred his sword, Naruto had learned how to use arrows as well as the next man. He fires several arrows. One of them strikes true, flying straight into the man's skull. Naruto was positive that the arrow had flown straight through the man's brain, killing him instantly.

**End Battle Scene**

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Naruto cries out and the sounds of the Roman's celebrating their victory at the battle could be heard for miles.

Later that night, Naruto heads to his tent. He pours himself some wine and allows him a few quiet moments of reflection. The blonde Roman wondered if his letter had reached Sasuke yet. Even if it had and he wrote back immediately, it would still be several days before he received it.

"Gods and Goddesses, I miss that man." He mutters.

What he wouldn't give to have his Nymph laying beside him at the moment. But he knew it was for the best. If he had his way, Sasuke would never know the horrors of war. He wondered if the other man would still love him, if he saw what Naruto did on the battlefield.

He decided it didn't matter. Sasuke was never going to find out. He'd never let his Nymph set foot anywhere near the battlefield. He was too pure to be sullied by the horrors of war.

"I wonder if he's thinking of me, as I am of him." He murmurs as he hops into his "bed."

His bed was more accurately a pile of animal furs. Most of them he had killed during the campaign. It was just smart to supplement your rations with whatever you could catch during your travels.

Sasuke would have looked stunning against the large pelt of the black bear. His ivory skin against the dark fur, would have been magnificent. It would have been even better to be able to ravish him on it and then to lay in each other's arms. Then they could have forgotten whatever happened outside that tent, together. But it was not to be.

"He's probably strong from a life of hard labor. He's fast. Sasuke would have made a good soldier." He muses.

The blonde knew this was true. But he still couldn't bare to think of his Nymph in the middle of that gruesome scene. No. It was better this way. Sasuke was safe at the vineyard and would be waiting for him when he came home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Roman Palace, Karin raises an eyebrow at Suigetsu and Jugo. Whenever Suigetsu was around Jugo, it spelled chaos. The large orange haired man was usually rather sensible, until you got the loudmouth involved.

"Are you both insane? Why would I help you in killing Orochimaru's successor? Do I look stupid to you? Are you trying to get yourselves and me killed?" She mutters at them angrily.

"You know that this one has to be worse than Kabuto. Kabuto's no prize, but this one is a gladiator. He made his living by killing. Do you think such a man will be a kind master?" Jugo reasons.

Karin sighs. Well she could certainly see Jugo's logic there. But it was still insane. She didn't have a death wish. Trying to assassinate Sai, definitely qualified as having a death wish.

"Come on. We can do this. It wouldn't be the first time an "accident" happened at this castle." Suigetsu says cheerfully.

"You stay out of this. You are a bad influence on him!" She snarls at the other man.

Suigetsu gives her a dirty look. The woman was really smart, but she was also such a harpy sometimes! She knew he was right. Suigetsu didn't know why she was being so difficult.

"Jugo, if this is about HIM, I am truly sorry. But there's nothing we can do to bring him back. This will just cause all of us to join him sooner. Please think this through. You are taking a dangerous gamble here. Besides, who knows, maybe Sai will surprise us?" She asks gently.

Jugo sighs. He could understand why Karin felt skeptical. Still they had to act. They couldn't allow another madman to replace Orochimaru.

"Perhaps we can observe him for a few days and then decide." He offers as an olive branch.

Surely, once she saw what he was like, Karin would agree with Jugo. He didn't like to distress her. She had always been rather kind to him and her fights with Suigetsu were amusing.

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea to me." She says and they agree.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Sai was speaking with Orochimaru. The Emperor was prattling on about the importance of royal functions and how they could be used to maintain your power. But if you didn't do them the right way, they could hurt you.

Sai had no interest in this. He was a fighter, not some hostess. He feigned interest though. The young man had learned from an early age, that it was important to do this. If your "superiors" didn't think you were paying attention, you would pay the price.

"Do you have any questions?" Orochimaru asks after about an hour.

"No. I think you covered everything quite thoroughly, your majesty." The younger Roman replies smoothly.

Quite thoroughly was an understatement. It had felt like forever. Still Sai understood the importance of playing the part of a good and loyal puppet. If he displeased Orochimaru, that meant he would displease Danzo.

Sai would much rather be killed than do so. Danzo could make Orochimaru look like a lovable newborn pup, when he got really angry. The gladiator suppresses a shiver at the thought.

"Excellent. In two weeks time, we shall make the formal announcement, declaring you my heir. It is important that you make a good impression on the public. Most are familiar with you from your time in the Arena. But this will be their first time seeing you as their future Emperor." The elderly man explains.

"Of course. I will do my best to bring you honor and to reassure them that you have made a wise choice, as you always do." Sai says.

"Very well. Come. Let us have our supper. The hour has grown later than I thought." He muses and heads off with his successor.

Orochimaru was pleased thus far. Danzo had certainly made an excellent recommendation. He was positive that he could mold the young man to suit his needs perfectly.

Sai nods and walks off with Orochimaru towards the Dinning Hall. He was always amazed at the grand feasts that awaited him there. He would have been happy, if he didn't know that Kabuto was likely plotting his demise. That was no real matter though, he'd just kill the silver haired man before he could kill him.

* * *

While this was going on, Gaara was finishing up his day at the Roman Senate. He normally quite enjoyed his job. He did love to debate the issues of the day with his other Senators. It made him feel important to help decide things that would impact the Empire.

Lately though, he was distracted. He was thankful that it didn't appear anyone had noticed yet, but was only a matter of time. It was nearly impossible for the red head to focus on his work. His mind would always drift back to thoughts of Itachi.

"Good work today, Senator Sabaku." Another Senator calls out.

"Thank you. Same to you. May the Gods and Goddesses protect you tonight and bring you back to the Senate safely tomorrow." He replies with a polite smile.

It was only years of practice, that allowed him to feign being focused. He was the furthest from focused that it was possible to be. He kept thinking about Itachi. How missed him.

He missed his beautiful smoky eyes. His soft hair. His lightly sun kissed skin. His muscles (he definitely missed those.) He missed their conversations. And most of all, he missed his soon to be lover's touch.

"At least the day is over." He murmurs to himself and quickly heads home.

He had sent out his letter to Itachi a few days ago. The Senator was positive it would have reached the other man by now. It would likely only be a few more days until he could hear from him again. And shortly after that, he could return to Temari's vineyard. They would be reunited.

"It's not that long. Only two weeks." The wealthy Roman says to himself as he prepares for bed.

His mind knew this of course. Two weeks in the grand scheme of things, was nothing. But every moment felt like an eternity. How he wished that he could take Itachi back to Rome with him.

He knew he couldn't though. Orochimaru would no doubt be looking for Itachi and Sasuke. Some days, he could barely believe it himself. But the brothers were actually the crowned princes of Rome.

"It would be selfish of me, to hide him away from the rest of the world. Rome needs them both." He mutters.

Yes, it was selfish. But it was hard not to give into that impulse. Itachi and Sasuke seemed perfectly content at the vineyard. Orochimaru was old. They would surely outlive him. Maybe after his death, they could reclaim their throne.

In the meantime, Gaara and Naruto could have them all to themselves. It did seem the logical, though selfish thing to do. He wondered if the people could handle waiting that long though. As much as he would love to see Orochimaru pass on, he figured the man would live at least another ten years. (Out of spite, if nothing else.)

"I just need to be patient." He says.

"Patient for what, My Lord?" One of his maids asks, peeking her head in.

Gaara mentally slaps himself. He had been talking to himself. The servant had heard him. Wonderful, now he would have to come up with a plausible excuse. He certainly couldn't afford to have his staff think he was going mad.

"Oh I am just excited to visit my sister again. That's all. Did you need something?" He inquires.

"No, My Lord. I was just making my nightly rounds. Is there anything that I can get for you?" She asks with a smile.

Gaara tilts his head, considering this. Well it would probably a good idea to surprise Itachi. He wanted to get him something. He knew that it couldn't be too expensive. If a laborer was seen with fine gold or silver, it would only mean he'd get robbed.

He would get him something meaningful. But what? Hmm, well the maid was offering. She could fetch him a seashell.

"A seashell." He replies simply.

"A seashell, My Lord?" The young woman asks in confusion, not sure she had heard him correctly.

Gaara nods affirmative. Clearly, she thought it a strange request. But one didn't live long, by questioning things. No, thank you. If he wanted a seashell, she'd simply get him one and leave it at that. What he wanted it for, she had no idea. It was none of her business though.

The red head smiles. He remembered Itachi telling him how he and Sasuke had once been at the beach with their parents. A seashell had been involved and he had kept it with him for years. It was the only thing the man had left from the time before he became a slave (other than his brother.) Unfortunately, he had to leave it behind, when they fled.

"I think he will quite like it." He decides.

He knew that Itachi hated to lie. The Roman was quite clever at lying by omission though. The Senator believed that the beach incident had happened. Itachi just neglected to mention that his mother was the Empress and his father the Emperor.

"I wonder if he'll ever tell me the truth of his own accord?" He muses.

It did hurt Gaara that Itachi hadn't told him yet. He completely understood. Even if the High Prince of Rome wanted to tell him, there was still Sasuke to consider. It wouldn't be just his life he would be endangering by trusting Gaara with his secret, but also his younger brothers.

The Senator sighs heavily. That poor man. He could only imagine what it was like. To go from being a prince of Rome to being nothing more than a common slave. It must have been humiliating and utterly frightening.

"How did he ever keep his sanity?" He wonders.

He supposed it didn't matter. The important thing was that Itachi and Sasuke had escaped. They were safe at the vineyard. They had him and Naruto to protect them now.

Perhaps one day, they would reclaim their birthright. The Gods and Goddesses couldn't be pleased about Orochimaru sitting on the throne. Gaara had always thought that they hated Orochimaru as much as he did. Why else would they deny the Emperor a child?

"Well I suppose it is a small mercy he's sterile. I can only imagine what he would have done to his heir before they reached adulthood." He mutters.

Five wives in ten years and not one child. As much as the Emperor liked to deny it, once you got to five wives…the issue was not with your wife. The issue was with you. But to say that out loud, would be nothing short of treason. There were few ways to insult a Roman male faster than to question his virility.

"Well other than to take his crown." Gaara says with a smirk.


	11. Your Secret is Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Brothers finally come clean to Naruto and Gaara while Sai saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sai saves the day in this one. Scene is not graphic, but I will put a warning before and after it. That way you can decide if you want to read it or not. You don't have to read the scene itself to understand what happened. I just wanted to show that his humanity hasn't completely been lost.

A little over a month had passed since the brothers had decided to tell their future lovers the truth about their origins. Naruto had just arrived in the vineyard and Gaara had already been there for two weeks.

They had privately agreed to wait until the blonde showed up to confess. There was no point in telling Gaara and then waiting two weeks to do it again with Naruto. Once would be traumatic enough.

"My Nymph!" Naruto says and swings Sasuke around joyously.

Sasuke smiles. He lets himself enjoy the affections of the blue eyed Roman. The former slave honestly didn't know much longer he would be privileged enough to receive them.

Itachi chuckles. They were adorable, truly. He leans into Gaara's embrace. The elder Uchiha was sitting in the red head's lap, content to listen to the other man speak about his latest adventures in the Senate.

"It does bring my heart great joy to see Sasuke so happy." Itachi whispers to Gaara.

It was a beautiful sight. The way that Sasuke's eyes had shimmered with happiness at seeing the General. Naruto's eyes also were shining with happiness.

"And it gladdens my own, to see Naruto so joyous." The red head agrees.

He smiles as he watches Sasuke be spun around like a rag doll. It didn't seem as though the younger prince minded the semi rough treatment at all. If anything, he seemed to be basking in it.

"I missed you so much." Naruto says and hugs him tightly.

"I missed you too. B-But that's a little too tight. C-Can't breathe!" Sasuke says and squirms.

Naruto lets go of Sasuke. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't mean to squish him that tightly. It was just so good to see him again. He wanted to make sure that his Nymph wasn't just a dream.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hold you that tightly." Naruto murmurs his apology and caresses his cheek.

"It's alright. Don't fret on it. You may not want to hold me anymore after Itachi and I, tell you the truth." He whispers.

The blonde blinks. What did Sasuke mean by that? Would could he possibly tell him that would make Naruto not want to hold his Nymph anymore? It didn't make any sense.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't nearly as bad as you think." He tries to assure Sasuke.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He takes Naruto gently by the hand and leads him over to Itachi and Gaara. The young prince takes a deep breath and sighs as he braces himself to reveal what apparently he thought was a rather dark secret. (It was at this point, that Naruto began to really worry.)

"Itachi?" Gaara asks uncertainly.

"My love, I ask only that you hear us out. What we are going to tell you will sound like the ravings of two madmen, but I swear that it is the truth. I swear it by the Gods and Goddesses and on our parents' graves." Itachi whispers and caresses his cheek.

Gaara blinks. What could possibly be on his beloved's mind that he would feel the need to evoke the Gods and Goddesses AND his parents' memories as proof of his sincerity? He could only nod mutely and gestures for him to continue.

"I swear it as well." Sasuke says and he steals what he suspects might be his last kiss from Naruto.

Naruto kisses back. He didn't understand. One minute Sasuke was joyfully reuniting with him and the next he was terrified of something. What could possibly scare him this much?

"We have never actually lied to either of you, but we have kept a secret. A very large one. Telling you this might put your lives in great danger and if you do not wish to see us ever again afterwards, Sasuke and I do understand. Truly, we do. We'll leave and never bother you again." Itachi says in a rush and Sasuke nods, confirming what his brother was saying.

"My love, you are being foolish. Why do you think for one moment, that either of us would want you and Sasuke to leave?" Gaara inquires and frowns.

"The reason that Kabuto wouldn't sell us is because the Emperor sold us into slavery. He wanted to humiliate our parents, even after their deaths. The only mercy we were granted is that he sent us to the bathhouse, instead of two a brothel." Sasuke says and Itachi holds his hand to Gaara, letting him see the Royal Mark.

Sasuke sighs. He pulls his shirt over his head and stands with his back facing Naruto. Without the blood and grime on him, the Mark was displayed rather prominently. There was no mistaking it for anything, but what it was.

Gaara grabs Itachi by the hand and pulls him closer. He kisses him heatedly. The eldest prince's eyes widen in surprise, but he returns the kiss with equal passion.

"I'm glad that you decided to tell us the truth. We've known for awhile now." Gaara murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"Y-You did?" Itachi asks in disbelief and the red head nods.

Sasuke blinks. WE have known for awhile now? That meant that Naruto knew who he really was as well, didn't it?

Naruto pulls him back against his chest. He wraps his arms around him protectively. The blonde places gently kisses along his neck reassuringly.

"I saw the Mark when I was treating your injuries, my Nymph. I remembered what happened the last time I rushed in, without a plan. You and Itachi were lucky to survive my impulsiveness. Truthfully, I did not want to tempt Fate a second time. So we said nothing." The blonde admits.

The brothers couldn't believe it. They had know for MONTHS and hadn't said anything in all that time. Neither knew what to say. They were both rendered speechless.

"We would never knowingly put you in danger. Silence seemed the best way to protect you." Gaara continues.

"You aren't angry with us?" Sasuke asks in confusion, once he could speak again.

"No. You really had no reason to tell us the truth. It was a great risk and for potentially nothing. I'm glad you finally did though. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me and you will always be safe with me." Naruto promises him.

The younger prince turns around. He captures the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. He couldn't believe it. It felt like an elephant had been lifted off his chest. He felt so relieved. Sasuke thought he might actually pass out .

Naruto smiles. He returns the kiss and holds his prince. Things would be better now. There were no more secrets between them.

"Thank you." Itachi whispers to Gaara and kisses his beloved with just as much passion.

"I would never harm you or your brother. You should know that by now. You're safe and so is he." Gaara murmurs after returning the kiss.

Itachi smiles. He shouldn't have doubted him. It was just such a great risk. He didn't know how the other man would react. Now he knew. Gods and Goddesses was he relieved.

"So now that we know, are you ready to take back your thrones?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

Itachi blinks and turns his head to look at the blonde, as if he had sprouted a second head. Was the man mad? Had he completely taken leave of his senses? How were they ever supposed to take back their throne, while Orochimaru lived?! It would be nothing short of suicide to try.

"Naruto, we are only two men. Four if you count yourself and Senator Sabaku. There isn't going to be any taking back of the throne. The only way we could do it and live, is if Orochimaru died." Sasuke tells him.

Gaara shakes his head. That didn't sit well with him. These were the crowned Princes of Rome. Ruling was their birthright, not Orochimaru's. Clearly, the Gods and Goddesses agreed or else they would have had the princes die long before now.

"Sasuke, your lover happens to be one of the most beloved Generals in all of Rome. Perhaps THE most beloved. If he tells his men you and Itachi are the long lost princes, they will believe him. This is especially true, if you show them your Marks." Gaara points out.

Sasuke and Itachi bit their lower lips. Their lovers were willing to stage a coup. A coup that could lead to a Civil War. If they did this, it could mean all of their deaths. Likely very gruesome deaths at that.

"Perhaps that is the case, but so many would die and for what? We could simply wait. Orochimaru is old. We'll still be in our prime when he dies." Sasuke reasons.

"Normally, I might agree with that. But the people just can't wait anymore. Not with what the Emperor is planning." Naruto says.

Sasuke and Itachi tilt their head to the side. Neither brother was exactly sure what Naruto was referring to. They gesture for him to continue.

"He's planning to attack all of the Barbarians at once. The military is already weak from a winter campaign. He'll have to start recruiting boys as young as ten summers at this rate." Gaara explains.

Sasuke and Itachi both frown. They knew the death tolls would be enormous. It might actually bankrupt Rome to attack all the tribes at once. Was Orochimaru insane?! They sigh and look at each other. Both brothers knew that they couldn't allow that to happen. So much for waiting it out.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle, Sai smiles as he watches Ino. The woman was walking around the halls and occasionally walking inside various bedchambers. He knew that she was cleaning them.

It was odd. The most exciting thing to do in the palace, was simply to watch her walk. There was such a hypnotic sway to her hips that held him completely captivated.

**Warning Violent Scene**

"When I woke up this morning, I noticed that my monthly salary was missing. You were the last one in my room. I know you stole it." One of the guards says to Ino.

Sai frowns when he saw the guard grab her. She tries to wiggle out of his hold. It was obvious that she knew that he had violence on his mind. So did Sai for that matter. He felt his lips curl in distaste.

"Let go of me!" Ino says and kicks him hard in the knees.

Sai hears the man curse in pain. He smirks. She was pretty to look at and a fighter it seemed. He liked that. But he also knew when someone didn't have a chance at winning a battle.

Ino was feisty, but the guard however was professionally trained. He was also a great deal bigger than her. She had no chance of besting him.

Sai wasn't sure why exactly, but he follows them. He wasn't shocked when he came upon the guard trying to strike the blonde woman. The guard was clearly getting frustrated. Sai saw the man reach for his sword.

He that surprised him was how angry he got. He slams his fist into back of the guard's head, causing him to collapse. Sai was shocked at how much he enjoyed hurting the man.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I t-think so. Thank you." Ino says and Sai nods, helping her up.

"Go. I'll deal with him." He mutters and the blonde doesn't need to be told twice, she races off.

Ino didn't want to know what he meant by taking care of the guard. She just wanted to get out of there. Just as she darts out of sight, Sai slams his sword down into the man's heart, killing him instantly.

"Annoying even after his death. His blood got all over the carpet." Sai says with a heavy sigh and walks off to find a place to clean his blade.

**End Violent Scene**

* * *

Jugo had been walking by. He notices that Sai's sword was covered in blood. Quickly he heads in the direction that the successor had left.

He blinks when he saw the body. Sai had just killed someone. Jugo had heard the cries of a woman. Had Sai just prevented the guard from killing the servant?

The large orange haired man quickly heads off. He had to tell Suigetsu and Karin about this. He wouldn't have believed it, if he didn't see it with his own eyes. They would have to speak to Ino to see what had truly unfolded.

"Jugo, what is wrong?" Suigetsu says once the other man finds him.

"I think Sai may have just saved Ino's life. One of the guards drug her off. I heard her yelling. Sai left with blood on his blade. I saw Ino escape unscathed." He says.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. He had a hard time believing that someone Orochimaru had selected, would actually save the life of a servant. It was hard to process.

"Guess we better find Ino and Karin then. This might change things. Do you think the Emperor accidentally chose someone who isn't completely heartless?" The white haired man asks.

"The odds are very slim, but anything is possible. Let's go." Jugo says as he darts off with the other Roman.

* * *

Elsewhere on the royal grounds, Sai had found a fountain. He uses it to wash his blade. He really disliked having 'dirty blood' on it.

Dirty blood to Sai meant an opponent who wasn't really worth killing. Someone who couldn't land a hit on him. The guard had dirty blood and he wouldn't allow it to soil his weapon for long.

"Ah there you are. I have been looking all over for you." Sai hears Danzo say as the elderly man approaches him.

"My apologies for making you search so hard for me. What can I do for you, My Lord?" Sai asks pleasantly and plasters that fake smile on his face.

Danzo shakes his head. Sai was really going to have to work on his smile if he was going to be in public eye, outside of the Arena. But that was a matter for another day. What he wanted most right now was information.

"I am curious how things are progressing with our Emperor." He states simply and waits for Sai's answer.

Sai pauses as he considers how to answer that question in a way that would satisfy Danzo. He knew the other man wouldn't accept a simple, _"Good."_ He wanted more than that.

"Very well. He treats me kindly and is instructing me in all the things that a ruler ought to know. I believe he will formerly name me as his Successor soon." The gladiator replies smoothly.

That's when Danzo noticed where Sai's sword was. The water had taken on a slightly red hue. It was at that moment, that Danzo knew that the other man had killed someone and quite recently.

"Who did you kill and did you dispose of the body?" He demands.

"A guard. He was going to strike a servant woman. I disliked him. So I ended him. I didn't bother to dispose of the body. I doubt Orochimaru cares much whether lowly guards die or not. He certainly doesn't care what happens to his soldiers or he wouldn't have sent them out to do battle during the depths of winter." Sai says pleasantly.

"Very well. Do not fail me. It is in your hands now. You are but a breath away from ruling Rome. After he names you as his Successor, we shall wait a few months, perhaps a year. Then you may dispose of him." He tells Sai.

"Of course, Master Danzo. I understand." The fighter says with a nod of his head.

* * *

Back at the vineyard, Naruto and Gaara were loading up a wagon for them to travel in. Sasuke and Itachi watch their beloveds in confusion. Neither brother knew what they were doing.

"We have to act quickly, if we are going to get you on the throne before he can set off the war that will bankrupt Rome." Gaara explains as he ushers Itachi into the back of the wagon.

"Aren't we moving a little too fast? Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" The eldest prince inquires.

Naruto shakes his head. In his opinion, they were moving way too slow. This should have been done years ago. He makes sure his Nymph was also safely in the back of the wagon.

Thankfully, there was a cover over it. This would keep their faces hidden and provide some protection from the winter chill. Sasuke and Itachi watch as the Senators quickly gather lots of provisions and load up the wagon. (Mostly food, water, medicine, weapons, and clothes.)

"They really don't know how to take no for an answer, do they?" Sasuke asks his brother in amusement.

"It seems not. Well at least we will travel in relative comfort." Itachi muses and the younger prince nods in agreement.

Gaara and Naruto quickly choose a few of the most trustworthy laborers on the vineyard, to guide the horses. Both of them wanted to be inside the wagon with their beloveds.

"My Nymph, you look cold." Naruto says as he sits behind him and wraps a fur coat around the other man.

"Well I was a little cold, but I'm not now." Sasuke replies with a smile and snuggles into the coat.

Gaara wraps a blanket around Itachi and himself. The red head quickly sits down next to the eldest prince. He caresses his cheek and tells the riders they were ready to set off.

"He must truly adore you. Naruto's had that coat since he was a boy of ten or eleven summers, I think. He killed that bear himself." Gaara muses.

Sasuke blushes slightly and doesn't know what to say to that. It was a small mercy that a reply apparently wasn't needed. Naruto smiles and cuddles to his Nymph.

There was something just very relaxing about being in Naruto's arms, wrapped in a fur coat, and the slight rocking motion of the wagon. Scarcely an hour later, the youngest prince yawns and falls asleep. Naruto smiles and kisses the slumbering man's forehead.

"Itachi, you should get some rest as well. It will take us a few days travel to get where we are going. There is no reason for you to exhaust yourself before the fight begins." Gaara muses.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright. It's nice to be able to travel once more, without fearing for my life. I'd like to enjoy it while it lasts." Itachi replies and yawns slightly.

Gaara chuckles at the yawn. He gives the other man a look that said, _"You were saying?"_ Itachi gives him a dirty look at that one.

"Well perhaps resting my eyes might not be a horrid idea." He mutters and closes his eyes, soon joining his brother in the Land of Dreams.

The Senators smile and watch their beloved's sleep. They decided to enjoy the peaceful ride as long as they could. Gaara and Naruto weren't fools. They knew that such peace wouldn't last. So they intended to make the most of every moment of it.

"I should have realized they weren't actually slaves sooner." Gaara muses.

"I feel the same way. I know that my men will fight for me. They have no love for Orochimaru. I'm sure once they see the princes are alive and well…" Naruto trails off because the implication was rather clear.

"They'll fall in love with them, as we have." Gaara finishes for his friend and the blonde nods.

Naruto could only nod. He couldn't fathom how such a thing wouldn't happen. One look at his Nymph and he was instantly smitten. He really hoped that most of his men preferred women. Otherwise, he would have a lot of competition for Sasuke's affection. The blue eyed Roman could tell Gaara was having similar thoughts about Itachi.

"We'll just have to make certain to protect their virtue is all." The red head says, noting the direction his friend's thoughts were taking.

"Yeah. We are the only ones allowed to steal that." Naruto agrees with a cheeky grin.

Gaara tries to stifle a laugh. Naruto was Naruto. He would always say the most outrageous things. They had been the best of friends since boyhood, but the blonde had never ceased to amaze him.

"You are truly one of a kind, my friend." He states and Naruto nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's right. Of course I am. Only the best for our youngest prince here." Naruto says happily.

Gaara couldn't suppress the chuckle any longer. He just let it go. One would think that Naruto was still a boy, by the way he carried on sometimes. He supposed they balanced each other out in a way. Gaara was somber and serious. Naruto was light hearted and free.

"I suppose the same is true, for the eldest prince?" He notes in amusement.

"Yeah. Of course! Itachi is really lucky to have you." Naruto says.

"Thank you, my friend. Sasuke is also rather fortunate to have you as well. Let's do our best to get them back their thrones and keep them out of harm's way. Orochimaru will not give up power easily." Gaara says grimly.

Naruto nods. He knew that Gaara spoke the truth. The Emperor was power hungry. The blonde wondered if the man had ever actually been an innocent babe. He half thought that a snake had sprung forth from Sasuke's grandmother's womb.

He immediately felt guilty for that thought. Surely, if her blood had led to Itachi and Sasuke's existence, it wasn't her fault that Orochimaru was vile. There was a black sheep in every family. In this case, it was simply Orochimaru.

"Do you think it's true what they are saying? Orochimaru has chosen a successor and is about to formerly announce it?" Naruto asks.

"It's likely. He won't admit it publicly, but everyone knows he can not sire children. He has no other choice really. He is not getting any younger. How I wish he would just die of old age and save us the trouble. Truly, I think he survives out of spite more than anything else." The other Roman mutters.

"Yeah. But he won't survive for much longer. After what he did to Sasuke and Itachi, I'm in the mood to watch him die screaming." Naruto says and Gaara shivers as he imagines the Emperor's final moments.

Naruto was a very kind person. Still one must never forget, that he was also a warrior. He had seen so much cruelty in the world. The wealthy Roman knew that the blonde was capable of truly ghastly things, if it meant protecting his friends or home. He didn't envy Orochimaru at the moment. The red head had no doubt that Naruto would ensure the man did indeed, die screaming.


	12. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes arrive at a military base, where Naruto recruits some soldiers to their cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, the brothers and Senators arrived at one of the many military camps in the Roman Empire. Naruto seemed to believe this was the most loyal division to him. Thus he had chosen to make the grand reveal there.

"We're here." Naruto says and he helps his Nymph out of the wagon.

Sasuke rather uncharacteristically jumps into his arms and kisses him deeply. The blonde was slightly confused by this behavior, but he was never going to turn down affection from his prince. He returns it with equal passion.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Naruto whispers after breaking the kiss.

"There's a very good chance that none of us are going to live through telling them the truth. I wanted to feel your lips against mine, one more time just in case." Sasuke tells him.

Naruto sighs. He holds Sasuke tightly. He didn't know whether he should find that romantic or heartbreaking. Logically, he knew that the youngest prince had every reason to be worried. Still it was painful to hear him confess to his fears out loud.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Itachi. I promise. Don't worry." The blue eyed Roman replies to the man who had captured his heart the first time that Naruto had seen him.

Sasuke merely nods. He glances back at the wagon. Gaara was helping Itachi out of it. It seemed his elder brother had similar ideas. He kissed the red head rather passionately, though Gaara certainly didn't mind. The Senator returns the kiss with equal intensity.

"We would never let anything happen to either of you. I know this a risk, but it has to be done. If we don't do something, it may very well mean the end of Rome." Gaara says as he tenderly caresses Itachi's cheek.

Itachi smiles. He leans into the gentle touch. The high prince wished he could be as confident as his future lover, but he couldn't. Itachi decided not to show his unease further though. An important part of being a ruler, was the ability to maintain your composure after all.

Naruto and Gaara lead the brothers to the center of the camp. The General calls an emergency meeting. Sasuke could see that his men were confused. But they were all silent and standing in line, following their General's orders to the letter…as any good soldiers would do.

"Everyone, I am glad that you are able to join me with me on this most glorious day." Naruto begins and Sasuke stands next to Itachi, feeling rather awkward.

Naruto painted a rather grand picture, dressed in his military uniform. Sasuke and Itachi were wearing only their standard laborer clothes. Would anyone ever believe they were the long lost princes? Would they get a chance to explain themselves?

"General Uzumaki, what do you mean by that?" One of the higher ranking soldiers asks.

Sasuke knew that he was a higher ranking member of the Roman Army because of how elaborate his uniform was. This man was not just a rank and file soldier. That much was also made obvious, by how he did not hesitate to question the blonde Roman.

"I will answer that. But first, I want you all to STAY your weapons. Should you decide to attack the men standing beside me, you will be executed slowly. Is that clear?" Naruto barks at them in a commanding tone.

It was one of complete control. Both brothers knew that Orochimaru likely envied the blue eyed man's ability to command the attention of everyone in the crowd. They remain silent as the soldiers all give confirmation that they understood.

"It seems that the two princes of Rome did not perish after all." Gaara says, standing next to his friend.

The soldiers were well aware who Gaara was. He was another Senator. He was also a man who likely paid more than half of their salaries. The red head was not a man to be trifled with.

Loud gasps were heard from the crowd. Immediately a roar of disbelief, questions, and in some cases cheers went up. Naruto waves his hand, demanding for them to be silent.

"That is correct. Before you stand the two princes. As Itachi's mark is rather small for everyone to see at this distance, I would like for you all to behold Sasuke's." Naruto says and he gestures for Sasuke to walk over to him.

Sasuke really wished that his Mark was somewhere less vulnerable than his back. He didn't particularly relish the idea of exposing his back to thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of men with weapons. But he did as Naruto bid him to do.

"Don't be scared. They wouldn't dare to harm you." Naruto whispers into his ear and slowly slides the shirt over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's back was towards the army. The blonde could hear the stunned cries of shock from his men, as the Mark was revealed. It was unmistakable. Every Roman over the age of five, would easily recognize that mark. It didn't matter whether they were the lowest of slaves or the part of the wealthiest segment of Roman Society. Everyone knew it to be the Royal Mark.

"It's okay, my Nymph. You can put your shirt back on now. They know we are telling the truth." Naruto whispers and Sasuke quickly does exactly that.

The youngest prince stands closely by the General. He didn't know how the crowd was going to react to the truth. Itachi rushes over and stands in front of Sasuke protectively. This caused Gaara to do the same for Itachi and by extension Sasuke and Naruto.

"As you can see, it is a miracle. The Gods and Goddesses have returned them to us. We know that it is a lot to ask, but we will need your help to restore them to their rightful place." The wealthy Roman says.

"Why? Once they show the Emperor who they are, he will step down." One soldier calls out.

Itachi sighs. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy. While Orochimaru was despised by many Romans, it was almost unfathomable that someone wouldn't respect the royal line of succession. The eldest prince knew that it fell to him to explain everything.

"Orochimaru is not the man you think he is. After our parents' deaths, he sold myself and Sasuke into slavery. He is well aware that we are alive. The Emperor will not be relinquishing his crown to us." Itachi informs them and thanked the Gods and Goddesses that somehow his voice held steady.

The crowd was suddenly deadly silent. What Itachi was accusing Orochimaru of was not only treason, but also blasphemy. It was mocking the very Gods and Goddesses themselves. If true, it was unforgivable.

"There is more. Orochimaru is planning to have us attack all the Barbarians at once. This will bankrupt Rome and likely result in the deaths of at least half the Roman Army. It is a war that we may be able to win, but the cost will be so heavy that it will be in truth, be a loss. One that will cripple the Empire." The blonde adds.

The soldiers all look at each other in disbelief. Could this really be true? Had Orochimaru gone completely mad? Such a campaign would only end in disaster.

"I know that this is all hard to accept. I understand if you do not wish to fight for myself or my brother. But we have spoken only the truth on this day. We would be honored to fight alongside all of you. Naruto has spoken most highly of your skills and valor in battle." Sasuke says.

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke was normally the more passive of the brothers, if they weren't alone. Not that either of them were particularly aggressive, but he could tell that the Nymph had more scarred by his time as a slave than Itachi had. ( He assumed this was because Sasuke had been so little when he was sold into slavery.)

"Well you have my sword, for what it's worth. Your majesties, Senator Sabaku, and General Uzumaki." A man with long brown hair and lavender eyes says.

"Thank you, Neji. Who else will stand with us?" Naruto asks.

It took a few moments. Naruto couldn't blame them. He knew that the crowd was completely stunned. It felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a short while before cheers sprang up and the brothers had their answer. They had an Army to fight on their behalf.

"Come on, my love. Tell me, have you ever wielded a sword before?" Gaara whispers to Itachi as he leads him off.

"A few times, as a boy before we were sold. I can't say that I am an expert with a blade. It has been years." The eldest prince replies.

"We'll see what we can do about that. I won't send you into battle, if you aren't able to defend yourself." The red head promises him.

"Everyone, rest and make sure we have enough supplies to lay siege to the palace." Naruto orders the rest of them and leads Sasuke into his tent.

* * *

Sasuke looks around. There was some food, weapons, and furs that were surely used as blankets. It was odd. Truthfully, he didn't see anything about Naruto's tent that would distinguish it from that of a common soldier's.

"I expected the tent to be made of gold or something." He notes in amusement.

"Are you disappointed?" Naruto asks as he hands something to Sasuke.

"No. Just surprised. I would have thought that they would give you something to remind them of your station. What's this?" Sasuke asks and blinks when he notes it was a dagger.

Naruto notes Sasuke's surprise. He kisses his forehead. He didn't like it, but he knew that Sasuke was going to be a major target during the battle. The blonde had to give his Nymph a way to protect himself.

"I'll try to train you how to use a sword and bow and arrows as well. But you are fast and agile. Swords can be unwieldy. You'll have the element of surprise with a dagger that you can hide under your sleeve." The blue eyed man reasons.

Sasuke nods. He spins it experimentally. He marveled at the way the light reflected off the blade. It was beautiful, yet deadly. Naruto was quite good at giving gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Jugo finds Ino. He had to know the truth. Maybe Orochimaru had accidentally selected a good person to be his successor. The odds were slim, but not impossible.

"Ino?" He calls out gently and the blonde walks over to him.

"Yes?" She replies in confusion, wondering what the large man wanted from her.

"I heard the sounds of your struggle. When I got there, Sai had already left. There was blood on his sword. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jugo says.

Ino blinks and then she smiles. Jugo really was such a gentle giant. He had a heart as big as his body. Truly, she felt sad for the man. She knew that his lover had died of an infection on the battlefield, not long ago.

"Thank you, for your concern. But I assure you that I am fine. Mostly, thanks to Master Sai. He saved me." She admits.

Jugo bites his lower lip as he considers this. That did seem to contradict the image that the Roman had in his mind about the Gladiator. Perhaps he shouldn't have judged him so quickly and harshly.

"I see. Would you say that he is a kind Master? It's important because he is going to be the Emperor's successor." He whispers.

Ino pauses as she considers the question. Truthfully, she didn't know the man that well. But he had saved her. Sai hadn't said an unkind word to her so far or moved to strike her, as some Masters did.

"I think he is a kind Master." She replies.

"Thank you, Ino. May the Gods and Goddesses keep you safe until we meet again." Jugo says as he heads off to find Karin and Suigetsu.

He sighs when he finds them. The two were bickering as usual. He wondered if they ever did anything else. Jugo had never met a pair of people who argued more than the white haired man and the feisty woman.

"I just spoke with Ino. She confirmed that Sai saved her from a beating and possibly her life. I am not certain why Orochimaru would select a man who would risk his neck for a servant. It makes no sense, but now I begin to believe that it may be possible to work with him. Perhaps we can end Orochimaru and put a decent Emperor on the throne." Jugo says.

Karin looks at Jugo. He was a good man, but right now she was wondering if he had gone mad. The Roman was talking about assassinating an Emperor. That was basically suicide.

"Are you certain this is what you want to do? It's more likely than not it will mean you will join your dead lover in the afterlife, if you insist on being foolish." The red head warns him.

Jugo nods. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. He was not a suicidal man, but he no longer feared death. In some ways, he would welcome its embrace because it meant he would be with his beloved again. The reason he hadn't taken his life yet, was because Kimimaro would never have forgiven him, if he did so.

"Karin, let's be honest. If the Emperor insists on this war, we are all going to end up dying anyway. Either on the battlefield or starvation." Suigetsu reasons.

She sighs. She couldn't argue with Suigetsu's logic on this one. As much as she was loathed to admit it, the annoying man had a valid point.

"Alright. I suppose if there's a good chance we are going to die either way, we might as well go out with a bang. How were you planning on approaching him?" The red head inquires.

Jugo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't quite thought that far ahead. He just knew that he had to tell his friends what he had discovered about Sai.

Karin sighs. Well that was obviously a no. Gods and Goddesses, why did she have to get roped into these situations? If the Emperor and Empress hadn't died, none of this would have happened.

She mentally slaps herself out of her internal rant. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on what could have been. Karin knew she needed to focus on the here and now.

"Perhaps the direct approach would work best." She mutters.

Honestly, she didn't know Sai. The woman was unaware of what would likely be the best tactic to use on him. Some could be lured in easily by a pretty face, drank too much, or were overly ambitious. (In that case, ego stroking would be the best bet.) With Sai, she truly was at a loss for where to begin.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Orochimaru finds Sai. He takes him to be fitted for his royal garb. If he was going to be Orochimaru's successor, he had to look the part after all.

"Tell me, what color do you favor?" The Emperor inquires.

"I've never really cared much for what color I wear. It always ends up blood red anyway." Sai says cheerfully.

The elderly Roman shakes his head. He was definitely going to have to give Sai etiquette lessons. The man couldn't say such things in public. It would make the people fear he had gone mad or was truly sadistic.

Rome had had far too many sadistic and mad Emperors. But the public had tolerated most of them because they were born to rule. Sai was not of his blood. Thus that made public perception more important than it would have been otherwise.

For the thousandth time, Orochimaru cursed the fact that none of his marriages had sired even a single child. He hated children, but he knew their value. No one dared to question his virility to his face, but he knew in private people whispered about it.

"I see. Well Sai, you should choose a favorite color. It will humanize you to the public and you mustn't say things like that while you are in front of the masses. We do not want them to believe you are cruel or insane." He muses.

"Of course, Emperor. I will do as you ask. I should think my favorite color will be purple." He says after awhile.

"Excellent. I shall have some purple garments drawn up for you in that case. Why purple though?" The elderly man questions him curiously.

"It is the color of royalty and one color seems as good as the next." Sai replies with a shrug.

In reality, he had chosen it because that was the color of the toga that Ino had been wearing when he first met her. The Emperor did not need to know this though.

Sai wasn't sure why he wanted to keep that detail private. It wasn't as though Orochimaru could actually do anything with the information. But he just knew that he wasn't going to share it. It was personal. Sai had never really had personal thoughts before. It was a new experience.

"Ah I see. Very well. For a Gladiator, your frame is surprisingly lithe. Most are more bulky. Hmm, it shouldn't take the tailor too long to prepare something suitable for you. Remember Sai, you are representing me now, everywhere you go. You must always look and act your best." Orochimaru reminds him.

The Gladiator nods in agreement. He was tempted to ask why it would be a bad thing for the public to think he was mad or cruel. They already thought that of Orochimaru. So it would be a seamless transition. But he held his tongue.

Sai knew the harsh reality of the world. Nothing would get your tongue cut off faster, than saying the truth. He had learned that lesson a long time ago.

He smiles as the tailor takes his measurements and begins to prepare his clothing. It was expected of him. Orochimaru didn't know this yet, but he was a dead man walking.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the military camp, Gaara was trying to teach Itachi how to use a sword. He smiles as he watches his beloved easily evade his attacks. Itachi was naturally graceful and seemed to know what he was planning to do before he did. But, he lacked a killer instinct. He hesitated to attack.

"Itachi, I know that you don't want to hurt me. But you have to take this seriously. This is not a dance. This is training. We are preparing for battle." The red head chides him gently.

"I have no desire to hurt you. When it comes to the actual fight, I will be ready." Itachi counters.

Gaara sighs. He prayed that was true. Gods and Goddesses, he didn't know what he would do if the other man died while they were trying to reclaim his throne.

Gaara had been forced to choose between the fate of the Roman Empire and Itachi's. It had been a frighteningly close call. He had been very tempted, to just wait it out with Itachi. He had the means to survive even the fall of Rome. But he knew he couldn't do that in good conscience. Neither could Itachi.

"Are you sure you want to practice with me? What if we hurt each other?" Sasuke asks Naruto as they watch the red head and eldest prince.

"I'd prefer it, if it was me. I love you. The other soldiers see you as their prince. I see you as my heart. I can stay my hand, if I have to. Don't be afraid." The blonde tries to reassure him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Well Naruto asked for this, so he shrugs. If the blue eyed Roman wanted to fight him, that's what'd they do.

He sweeps his leg underneath Naruto's, causing the blonde to fall. The dark haired man was on him in a flash and had his hands wrapped around his throat almost instantly.

"Whoa. Where did you learn how to do that, Nymph?" Naruto asks.

"Saw another slave do it once, when a patron tried to force themselves on her. She slit their throat with ease." Sasuke explains.

"Good to know. You can get off of me now." Naruto says.

Sasuke shrugs. He quite liked being the one at the advantage for once. Naruto always held more cards up his sleeve than Sasuke. So it was nice to have him underneath him. Exciting in a way.

"I think I could grow used to the sight of you underneath me." Sasuke says with a smirk and flits off.

"Give a man a dagger and suddenly he thinks he can take on the world." Gaara muses with a quiet snicker.

"You can't blame him. He's had very little control over his own fate for ten years. Good job, Sasuke." Itachi nods his head in approval and dodges Gaara's next attack.

Gaara and Naruto shake their heads. What were they going to do with the brothers? One wanted to dodge, the other wanted to play.

"Well at least I know you can evade an enemy's attack, if nothing else. Come on, Itachi. Come at me with the sword. I want to make sure you can do offense, as well as defense." Gaara orders him.

"That's not a good idea, Gaara. Itachi is very f-" Sasuke begins to warn Gaara, but his brother was already rushing at him and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard.

"Fast?" Naruto asks with a laugh.

"Yes." Sasuke nods in agreement and watches as the two men clash.

Itachi hadn't held a blade for a decade and even then, he hadn't had much practice. His thrusts were at best crude. Gaara was clearly a skilled swordsmen, but he had trouble getting a hit in because Itachi was just that fast.

"Itachi, you need to balance your weight." Gaara instructs.

"And you need to block faster." Itachi retorts and goes flying at Gaara once more.

Sasuke watches for a few minutes and takes Naruto by the hand. He gently guides him to the tent. He might be an innocent, but he was not completely naïve. He realized what Gaara and Itachi were likely going to need their privacy very soon. (He loved Itachi, but he had no desire to see his brother and his lover couple.)

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks uncertainly.

"If they keep carrying on like that, they will show each other their swords that aren't made of metal." Sasuke explains.

"Ohhhh. Yeah, good point. That would be awkward. I mean I love Gaara like a brother, but I don't have any desire to see him in that fashion." The blonde replies and Sasuke nods.

"I feel the same way about Itachi." Sasuke says with a smile and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him.

Naruto eagerly returns the affection. There was something different about Sasuke's now. The other man was being a lot more bold than usual.

"We might die before this war is over. I want to be with you at least once before that happens, if it does." Sasuke whispers when he breaks the kiss.

"We aren't going to die. But I would have to be a fool to refuse that offer." Naruto says as he quickly pins Sasuke underneath him against the furs on the tent's floor and kisses his beloved again.


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples grow closer as Kabuto continues scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Kabuto was fuming. Orochimaru had taken Sai to get some clothing worthy of his successor. The silver haired man couldn't believe it. He had been the Emperor's loyal servant for years, even before he ascended to the throne. And what did he get in return? He was caste aside for ONE mistake!

He sighs. He knew it was a rather large mistake, but still. Why would the elderly Roman trust someone he just met more than his most faithful servant? This made no sense.

"I have to find a way to get rid of him and soon." He mutters.

The young man knew that he had to act quickly, before he was formerly named as Orochimaru's successor. So he had little choice. It was rather unhanded, but he knew that he was almost out of options. He headed into the streets of Rome.

"I would like to speak with Manda, please." Kabuto says once he enters the most infamous brothel in all of Rome.

Manda was not the man's real name. No one knew his real name. All anyone knew is that for the right price, he was willing to take on any task. Most of the time that included assassination. In short, he was exactly the type of man that Kabuto was looking for.

"I guess even those from the higher classes, have people they want to get rid of." A worker at the brothel says and darts off to get Manda.

Kabuto twitches. He wasn't happy to be in an establishment like this, but this is where Manda lived. Soon enough a man wearing a mask and a rather large cloak comes out.

His cloak was so massive, that Kabuto couldn't tell anything about the man's appearance, except for his height. The silver haired man didn't think that was a coincidence. Manda valued keeping his true identity a secret.

"The woman said you had a potential job for me? I know who you are. You're Kabuto. Orochimaru's closest advisor. So I know you can pay good. Who do you want me to get rid of for you and let's see if you are offering enough to make it worth my effort." He states simply.

"Yes, I do. I am offering three thousand gold coins. I want a gladiator named Sai to be dispatched. He is currently staying at the castle." Kabuto says.

Manda raises an eyebrow behind his mask. Three thousand gold coins was a fortune. Why did a man of Kabuto's station want a gladiator dead so badly? Oh well, it was none of his business. All that mattered was he got paid.

"I will want half of that now and the other half when I finish the job. That way I know you aren't going to decide not to pay me after the fact." He states firmly.

"Very well. Are you not going to ask me why I want him dead in he first place?" The other Roman asks in surprise.

"I care little for your reasons. All I care about is receiving my payment. Do we have a deal?" He demands.

Kabuto nods. The wealthy man was honestly expecting terms like that. So he had brought the money with him just in case. He hands him half of the payment and Manda smirks from underneath his mask.

"Excellent. I promise you that he's as good as dead. I have never missed a target before. You are hardly the first that came to me to have a gladiator killed. They are difficult kills, but not impossible." He mutters.

"I am pleased to hear that. You understand this particular job calls for the utmost in discretion?" Kabuto inquires and Manda nods.

Feeling satisfied, Kabuto heads off. He knew that he had to get back to the palace quickly. While he might have fallen out of Orochimaru's favor, the man would come looking for him sooner or later.

He still was as far as the public knew, Orochimaru's top advisor. Public appearances were very important. If it became common knowledge they had a falling out, that would make Orochimaru look like a bad judge of character. That was something no Emperor could afford.

"Kabuto, there you are." Orochimaru says as the man walks into the castle.

"Yes, Emperor Orochimaru?" He asks and bows lowly to show utter submission to his ruler.

"I need you to have a look at these scrolls. They are the proposed tax rates. I want your opinion if we are going to have to raise them to pay for our military efforts. Amongst the scrolls are also details about our next military campaign. Look them over and get back to me as quickly as possible." He states and slinks off.

"Yes, My Lord." Kabuto says quickly and heads off to his study to examine the documents.

* * *

His eyes widen when he looks at Orochimaru's plans for the next military campaign. This was nothing short of suicidal. Assuming they even could win, it would likely bankrupt Rome. Had his Emperor taken complete leave of his senses?!

His lips curl in distaste. This had to be Sai's doing. He was a Gladiator. They relished the fight. A Gladiator wouldn't understand the monetary costs of such a campaign. How the snake had tricked his Lord into such foolishness, he had no idea.

"The sooner Manda kills him, the better." He mutters to himself.

Normally, Kabuto would try to talk Orochimaru out of something this reckless. He knew that he couldn't though. His position was already hanging by a thread. For the ten thousandth time he cursed the two brothers.

If it wasn't for them, he would still be Orochmaru's favorite. The silver haired man would likely be the one who was about to be appointed successor. Everything would be perfect.

"All of this because the General couldn't control his lust." He practically snarls.

If Naruto hadn't been so smitten by Sasuke, none of this would have happened. Unlike Senator Sabaku, the blonde hadn't been content to admire his beloved from afar and hadn't reasonably backed off, when Kabuto rejected his offer to buy the slaves. No, Naruto was Naruto. He never gave up.

He couldn't help but feel his hatred grow for the blonde. Why did he have to spoil everything? The blue eyed Roman could have had any lover he wanted, male or female. But he had to pick SAUSKE.

"He just had to pick one of the princes." He mutters in irritation.

The General could have even had Sasuke, if he wanted. He could have come to the baths and taken him anytime he desired. No one would have batted an eyelash. It was a common practice. But no, he wanted to buy him.

"I don't know who I despise more. Naruto, the princes, or Sai." He muses to himself out loud as he waits for Manda to make his move.

It didn't matter. Soon enough the assassin would take out Sai. Once his successor was dead, surely Orochimaru would come back to him. He had been such a loyal servant all these years.

He was angry now. That was to be expected. But he wouldn't hold one mistake against him forever, would he?

He sighs and pours himself a glass of wine. Kabuto supposed that he would find out shortly. He had faith that Manda would be able to dispatch Sai with relative ease. The silver haired man prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses he knew that things would go back to how they were before the princes escaped afterwards. It was his only hope and he clung to it desperately.

* * *

Back at military camp, Naruto was sure he had died and gone to paradise. He'd never seen Sasuke act this way before. He was so much more bold than usual. Less of a nymph and more of a proud lion.

"I don't think that you'll ever truly know how much I adore you." Naruto says as he glances down at his gorgeous soon to be lover, after breaking a rather heated kiss.

Sasuke's eyes were ruby red. His spiky black tresses were now more messy than the blonde could ever recall seeing them. His skin had taken on a light alluring rosy pink hue and his lips were slightly swollen from the passion of their shared kisses. His fair skin looked particularly stunning against the dark furs underneath him.

"Naruto, I love you. But right now, I think you can use your mouth for something better than talking." Sasuke says and shocks Naruto, by rolling them over and getting off of him.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like the sweet nothings. He did. The youngest prince just didn't want to lose his nerve and he likely would, if given the chance. He'd never done this before and he was almost positive that Naruto would want to be the one doing the _sword swinging._

"Well come back here and I'll be more than happy to do so." Naruto growls at his soon to be lover lustfully.

"Thought it might help if we were both disrobed." Sasuke mutters and slowly slides his shirt over his head.

**Warning Tent Lemon**

Naruto licks his lips. God, his Nymph was beautiful. He really should try to find a way just to whisk Sasuke off somewhere and hide all his clothes.

The thought of having Sasuke prance around naked, was a rather appealing one. Then he wouldn't have to bother stripping him or having Sasuke strip. He could just have him any time he wanted without any barriers in the way.

"Good idea." The blonde agrees and walks over to him.

Soon enough, Naruto was standing behind Sasuke. He quickly yanks off his trousers and disrobes himself. Then he wraps one arm around Sasuke's waist and places a kiss against his shoulder.

"I want to make this good for you. I want you to crave my touch, just as I crave yours. Tell me what you want. Doesn't matter what it is. We might not get another chance, so don't be shy." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke leans back against Naruto. He tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to the blonde Roman. That felt nice. He could almost forget that he was standing completely naked and vulnerable in front of the blonde.

"I like it when you kiss me. Be it on my lips, my neck, or anywhere else." Sasuke admits and turns around to face Naruto.

Naruto smiles. Well it was a start. As long as his prince was enjoying himself, that's what mattered most. Sasuke didn't really have the filthy mouth of some of his other lovers, but that was alright. Naruto glanced down and couldn't help but think he MORE than made up for it in other _areas._

"Good." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke again.

He felt Sasuke wrap one arm around his neck. The other one began trailing over his chest. His lover's touch was like that of a teasing spirit. It was feathery light and barely there. But every place that his fingertips touched Naruto, his skin felt it was it was on fire with desire.

Sasuke moans into the kiss when he felt the General do what he did best. Conquer. The blue eyed Roman was currently conquering every corner of his mouth. His tongue was doing things that made Sasuke's blood heat up with lust. He felt slightly emboldened and wraps his other hand around his lover's rapidly growing erection.

"Fuck!" Naruto hisses in pleasure and bucks into Sasuke's hand, after breaking the kiss.

That was all it took. Sasuke barely touched him and he was harder than he had ever been in his life. It was mostly the knowledge that his Nymph was touching him willingly and without any prompting that did it. Sasuke wanted him. Naruto could have spilled his seed to that thought alone.

"You're really sensitive." Sasuke muses with a smirk and strokes him faster.

"Don't stop." Naruto growls at him and Sasuke perks up a bit at the knowledge that he had a General completely at his mercy.

Naruto was one of Rome's finest warriors, if not the finest. But at the end of the day, he was still a man. Play with his cock a bit and he was completely at your mercy. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was just really sensitive or if he was doing something very right. He decided he didn't care. The feeling of power over his lover, was addicting.

Maybe that was why he decided to push his luck. He stops stroking him. Sasuke was curious what Naruto would do when he was challenged and to see how much he could get away with.

"Sasuke, why did you stop?!" Naruto growls at him in frustration.

"You said that you'd do anything that I wanted. That you wanted to make it good for me. So I wanted to see if you'd keep your word." Sasuke says and pushes Naruto until the man was sitting on his knees with Sasuke's erection by Naruto's mouth.

Naruto blinks. He was in shock. Oh loved it when his previous lovers took him into their mouths and he had no problem returning the favor, but he had never expected Sasuke would ask for such a thing. Well more like he was demanding it, actually. Sasuke had always struck him as rather innocent in this regard.

Sasuke was beginning to wonder if maybe he had gone too far. That was a very submissive act to demand of Naruto, especially considering his station. That's when he felt Naruto take the tip of his manhood into his mouth and suck.

"GODS AND GODDESSES!" Sasuke moans loudly.

Fuck that felt good. He'd never felt anything so good before. He felt himself get hard in a painfully good way and he couldn't fight the impulse to begin thrusting into his lover's hot, wet mouth.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to place his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep his lover from choking him. He smirks and sucks harder, making sure to lavish the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Sasuke seemed to enjoy being licked because every time he did it, his Nymph would make the most delightful moans.

"Fuck! Naruto!" Sasuke groans as he came hard.

Naruto releases his lover from his mouth and stands up. He pulls Sasuke into his arms and kisses him heatedly. It felt good to know that he could please his elusive Nymph.

Sasuke was clearly a bit skeptical about returning the kiss. He knew where his lover's mouth had just been. But after a bit of coaxing, the prince returns it enthusiastically.

"So responsive. Hope you were paying attention. I want you to do to me, what I just did to you. While you do that I'm going to prepare you." Naruto tells Sasuke.

"Prepare me?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"It hurts to be taken unprepared most of the time. Believe me, you'll like it a lot better this way." Naruto assures him and sucks on his own fingers.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He didn't get it. Why was Naruto doing that? How was he going to _"prepare"_ him?

Naruto stops coating his fingers with saliva after a few minutes. The blonde noticed the baffled expression on his prince's face. Sasuke REALLY was an innocent in every sense of the word. It looked like he genuinely didn't know what the General was talking about.

"You're adorable, my Nymph. Truly. I mean that I will place my fingers inside your entrance and move them. That will make it easier for you to take me." Naruto explains.

Naruto could sense Sasuke's hesitation. He kisses him again and whispers a few words of reassurance and adoration. Sauske still looked rather skeptical to put it mildly, but he does eventually sit on his knees and shyly takes Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto was wrong. It was possible to get harder. It was indescribable how good it felt to have his Nymph sucking his cock. He groans and runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair, while sliding his other hand down his lover's body, gently parting his legs.

"You're a natural. Gods and Goddesses that feels so good." He praises and moans, when Sasuke takes more of him into his mouth.

Naruto figured that Sasuke was distracted enough, he could get away with it. He slides a single digit inside his lover and shivers when he felt how tight the other man was. Yes, Sasuke was EXTREMELY innocent.

Sasuke tensed up almost immediately and lets out a quiet grunt at the gesture. Naruto removes his fingers from Sasuke's hair, in favor of grasping his cock and teasing him. That seems to do the trick, because Sasuke bucks into his hand and goes back to making love to Naruto with inexperienced, but surprisingly talented mouth.

He adds a second finger inside Sasuke and continues stretching him. Naruto moans as he continues to enjoy the feeling of Sasuke's lips wrapped around his cock and that fucking divine tongue of his. After awhile, he felt Sasuke moan and saw him jerk suddenly. Naruto smirks, knowing he had found his lover's spot.

He pulls out of Sasuke's mouth and removes his fingers. Naruto gestures for the prince to go and lay on the furs. Sasuke looks confused but does as instructed.

"This might hurt at first. But I promise it will feel really good soon." Naruto says and sits down on furs.

"I know. It's alright. I trust you." Sasuke whispers and Naruto smiles, knowing that those three words were profoundly significant for someone like Sasuke.

"Throw your legs over my shoulders." Naruto says and marvels at the fact that Sasuke did so, almost immediately.

"Just relax. If you tense up, it will take longer to adjust." Naruto tells his lover as he kisses him heatedly, slowly burying himself inside the other man.

Sasuke hisses into the kiss and his brows furrow. Naruto strokes his lover and breaks the kiss, in favor of showering his neck with affection. He knew that his lover was very sensitive there.

He felt his lover wiggle against him, trying to adjust. Naruto has to bite back a snarl of pleasure. It just felt so good. Sasuke was so hot and tight, it took every ounce of control he had not to slam him into those furs that he looked so beautiful against. His cock throbbed in a painfully good fashion at the thought.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful. Just relax." Naruto murmurs and licks a nipple before tugging on it slightly, causing his lover to gasp.

Hmm that was new. Yeah, Sasuke as definitely sensitive there. He continues thrusting and smirks when he felt Sasuke's quiet sounds of discomfort give way to moans of pleasure. He'd found his spot again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out and kisses him heatedly.

Naruto returns the kiss with equal passion as he slams in and out of his lover. The two moved as one. Once Sasuke had adjusted, he seemed to prefer a more vigorous pace of love making.

Sasuke moans. It had hurt at first. But now it felt really fucking good. He was filled to the brim by his lover and Naruto was touching something deep inside the prince that made him see stars. He came hard with a shout and Naruto joined him.

The blonde pulls out of his lover and kisses him tenderly. He caresses his cheek and wraps his arms around Sasuke. Naruto pulls the furs around them protectively and pants, trying to catch his breath.

**End of Tent Lemon**

"My perfect Nymph." Naruto says and holds Sasuke closely as they both bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Mhm. You kept your promise." Sasuke murmurs and yawns cutely.

"What promise?" The blonde asks.

"That you'd make it good for me. If we survive this, maybe next time I can do the same for you." Sasuke mumbles and before Naruto could respond to THAT, he noticed his lover had dozed off.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara and Itachi had finished their training. The red head was taking the eldest prince to one of the tents for them to spend the night, when they happened to walk past Naruto's tent. The wealthy Roman recognized it instantly and the lustful sounds that were coming from within it.

"Well it seems that Naruto decided to do some stamina training with Sasuke." Itachi muses.

"It would seem so." Gaara says with a smirk.

"We should allow them, their privacy. Lead the way, my love." Itachi says with a knowing smile.

Gaara nods. He takes Itachi to one of the empty tents. He wished that they could have more comfortable quarters. It was quite possible they were all going to die soon, but there was nothing that could be done about it. It would have to do.

"Don't look so somber, Itachi." Gaara chides him gently, when he notices his beloved had suddenly gone quiet.

"I can't help it. Sasuke is right. We may all very well die before we see the next full moon and this was never your fight. Both of you could die because of us. So many people could die for me and Sasuke." He murmurs.

Gaara shakes his head. He drags Itachi inside the tent. Then the red head kisses him passionately and holds him closely.

"We all made our choice. Besides, I would rather live one day with you, than a hundred years without you. There's no point in growing old, if there's no one by your side that you want to grow old with." The wealthy Roman says.

Itachi smiles. Gaara was certainly a romantic. The other man had a way with words. Perhaps that was part of the attraction.

For years, he had tried not to be noticed for his own safety. The red head provided him with ample attention, positive attention. He was content to lavish the eldest prince with his praises. And that suited Itachi just fine.

"I love you. There is no one else that I would rather grow old with or die with. Whichever fate befalls us, I am thankful to the Gods and Goddesses for bringing you to me." Itachi replies and snuggles into his lover's arms.

"I feel the same way. I always will. Don't fret. There is a reason the Gods and Goddesses haven't given Orochimaru a child. I doubt they are happy about seeing him on the throne either. They are clearly on our side. I know at the very least Venus is." The red head notes.

Itachi tilts his head. He didn't understand what his almost lover was trying to say with that last comment. What about Venus?

"If the Goddess of Love and Beauty, didn't favor you…she wouldn't have made you so beautiful." The other man continues.

"I think that you are trying to lavish me with praise, because you hope it will get me into your bed. Well your pile of furs in this case." Itachi says with a sly smile.

"Perhaps. Is it working?" Gaara asks.

"It is indeed." The eldest prince replies as he drags the wealthy Roman to the furs for some carnal comfort.


	14. Love and Manda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples are deeply in love as more about Manda's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There is a minor fight scene in this one, but it's more designed to showcase their personalities than anything else.

Naruto smiles as he watches Sasuke sleep. It felt good to know that he could satisfy his Nymph. He was idly amused that he apparently wore his lover out. But then again, it was his first time. His stamina was extremely impressive, particularly for a beginner. He was sure that it would only improve with time.

"Get some rest, my Nymph. You are going to need it." He says and brushes the bangs out of the other man's eyes.

He fully intended to survive this war and take his lover again and again. The blonde was somewhat worried about how their relationship might change after Sasuke was officially a prince again. But he decided not to worry about it for now.

Sasuke loved him. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made himself that vulnerable. Being the more "submissive" partner, took a great deal of trust at the best of times. He could only imagine how difficult it was for a former slave to consent to such a thing.

"Mmm." Sasuke murmurs and snuggles into the furs.

Naruto smiles. He wraps the furs around his lover. There was no reason for Sasuke to be cold. Well there was one reason. The blonde did enjoy the sight of his naked Nymph, but not so much that he was willing to allow Sasuke to get sick over it.

"I wonder if you dream of me when you close your eyes." The blue eyed Roman muses.

He pours himself some wine. Lovemaking could make one very thirsty and hungry. Vaguely, he wondered what Sasuke's favorite flavor of wine was. He decided that the other man probably didn't have one. Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of watered down brew that slaves were served.

Oh well he would just introduce Sasuke to different flavors of wine. He'd introduce him to lots of food too. Actually, Naruto was rather content to picture all the things that he could show Sasuke and various ways he could pamper his lover.

"Naruto." Sasuke mumbles and pulls his lover down against him, curling up into his side like a contented house cat.

"I guess that answers that question." The blonde smiles and was pleased to see that Sasuke did indeed think about him even in his sleep.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and sighs contentedly. The blue eyed Roman loved being able to hold him in this way. Sasuke looked beautiful against the furs and his scent soothed the blonde. It was just…uniquely Sasuke in a way he couldn't describe.

Sasuke smiles and huddles closer to the source of warmth next to him. He didn't know why he felt so safe and content, just that he did. It had something to do with whatever blanket was draped around him.

He knew that he should be concerned that the blanket was moving on his own. But his sleepy mind couldn't quite bring himself to care or realize that movement was actually just Naruto breathing. He continues his peaceful slumber.

* * *

Elsewhere back in Rome, Manda heads towards the palace. He had a job to do after all. A job that was paying him quite well. The assassin had never failed on a mission before and he didn't intend to start now. In his mind, this gladiator was as good as dead.

"It's really too easy sometimes." He mutters as he knocks out one of the guards and steals his uniform.

Manda was convinced that most Emperors preferred quantity over quality when it came to guards. There really was no other excuse to hire such pathetic protection. Oh well. It didn't matter. It made his job easier.

"Now to find this Sai." He mutters as he looks at an old sign that had Sai's likeness on it.

The sign had been advertisement for one of his matches. He knew that it was a year or two old. Still he doubted that the gladiator had changed that much in appearance since then.

That wasn't the case with Kakashi though. Kakashi was now a completely different person than he had been only a few years ago. The silver haired man now constantly wore a mask and a cloak to hide his real identity. Truthfully, it was safer that way.

"The palace seems much larger than I remember it being." He muses to himself.

No, this was not his first time in the palace. The silver haired Roman had actually grown up there. His family had been Nobles. His father had been a well respected soldier and his mother came from a prestigious family. Both had died before their time, but that wasn't why he had left.

Kakashi left because he knew the truth. Emperor Fugaku and Empress Mikoto's deaths hadn't been accidental. He knew that he couldn't prove it though. So he had decided to get out of there before the insane Orochimaru assumed power.

"When a mad Emperor steals power, it is wisest to get as far away as possible." He observes to himself as he walks down the empty hall.

He wasn't a fool. Being that close to a man who likely killed his own brother and sister-in-law was dangerous. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if perhaps the princes had somehow escaped. He shoved that thought to the side though.

It was foolish to pine over false hopes. Even if they had originally escaped, they were just boys. Orochimaru would have sent his army of lackeys after them. There was no way they would have survived.

No, it was best to face the bitter truth. Orochimaru was Emperor now and it was going to stay that way for the foreseeable future. He did note with some grim satisfaction that the Emperor must believe his end was in sight. Why else would he choose a successor?

"I think I should like to have the lamb tonight." He hears someone saying in the kitchen.

It was a masculine voice. The voice sounded like it belonged to a youth. A youth that was likely the approximate age of his target. Kakashi smirks and stealthily follows it.

"Of course, My Lord." Kakashi hears one of the cooks say to the dark eyed youth.

Kakashi makes sure to hide his presence. Yes, it was definitely Sai. Damn it. He wouldn't be able to make the hit right now. There were too many servants around.

Oh he had no worry that he wouldn't be able to take out the servants if he had to. He was just loathed to do so. He sympathized with them.

His father used to be a servant and had been sent off to war. He had excelled in battle and rose up to the ranks, eventually earning enough money and honor to make him an eligible bachelor. Then he had won over his mother and married her.

"Thank you. I'm certain the Emperor will be pleased. I hear he also is fond of lamb." Sai says.

That and if a bunch of kitchen servants suddenly went missing it would attract unwanted attention. His objective was to kill Sai and leave without being caught. A trail of bodies was a good way to get caught.

"I certainly hope so, My Lord." The cook continues.

Sai makes his way out of the kitchen. Kakashi follows. Sai looks over his shoulder, as if he thought someone was following him. The young Roman seems to shrug his unease off because he continues on his journey to his bedchambers.

Sai gets to his room. He makes sure to leave the door open just enough for the person following him to "sneak in." The Gladiator's battle instincts had been honed to perfection from a lifetime of fighting in the Arena. So he knew when someone was trying to kill him.

"Die!" Kakashi says and hurls the knife straight at the back of the other man's head.

Sai whirls around and catches it in his hand. He had to admit the other man was good. His footsteps were absolutely silent. There really hadn't been anything that gave his would be assassin away, just instinct.

"You're good. But not good enough." Sai says as he draws his sword.

"What gave me away?" Kakashi asks as he draws his own sword.

"Instinct. Nothing more. Tell me who sent you and I might let you live." Sai offers.

It was a lie and they both knew it. The other man was clearly an assassin. Sai was a former gladiator, they both knew that such mercy was the fastest way to your own grave.

"You know I can't tell you that. Besides, it would ruin all the fun." The other man states and lunges at Sai.

Their swords clash. Sai blinks. It was rare that he had encountered an opponent that was so fast and skilled with a blade. This wasn't just a random hired thug. This man had been trained.

He vaguely wondered if perhaps he was a member of the Roman Army. It would explain things. Gods and Goddesses knows he had heard the rumors of the Emperor stiffing soldiers on their salaries. It wouldn't be surprising if they had found other ways to supplement their fairly meager income.

"I suppose so. Though I imagine I can hazard a good guess." Sai replies as he lunges his sword at the other man.

"This really isn't anything personal. I just want the big payday. You really pissed someone off, kid." Kakashi says and brings up his sword, blocking the thrust.

Sai frowns. This man was good. He was even better than he expected actually. He was going to have to end this quickly. But how?

He shouldn't have paused during battle. Kakashi was able to get a hit in to his leg. Sai winced when he felt the sting of the steel blade and knew that he was likely bleeding.

"I hope the pay was worth your life." Sai snarled at the other man in a bloodlust filled battle cry.

Kakashi manages to mostly evade the angry man. He didn't end up entirely unscathed, however. Sai had stabbed his shoulder. Kakashi clutches it. He was fortunate that it wasn't the one that he used to hold his sword with.

They had both drawn blood. Usually the first to draw blood, ended up being the winner. But Sai knew that he couldn't count on it with this man. This man had the eyes of a killer.

He recognized them well. Sai had the same eyes after all. Neither one of them planned to let the other walk out of this alive.

"Well it was a lot of money, but truthfully it wasn't worth my life. Which is fine, because I'm not the one that is going to die today." Kakashi says as he slams his sword against the other man.

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. The two skilled swordsmen were locked in a deadly stalemate. Each wielded a blade as if it was an extension of their very being.

The two men moved with deadly speed and grace. The sounds of swords clashing could be heard. Both were too far lost to bloodlust to worry that someone might over here. That was their mistake. Someone did.

"Sai, I need you to come for your royal portrait." Orochimaru calls out and Kakashi's eyes widen.

He quickly flits through the window. The mercenary was more than willing to kill Sai. But if Orochimaru found out he was responsible, he would be the most wanted man in Rome. No, he knew when it was time to make a tactical retreat.

"I'm coming." Sai says as he heads out of the room and into the hallway where the Emperor was waiting for him.

"Excellent. Come. It would be very rude of us to keep the painter waiting. An Emperor must never be rude. It is bad for one's reputation." Orochimaru says as he heads off with Sai.

Sai was used to hiding his emotions and injuries Anyone else would have displayed fear or outrage that someone had just tried to kill them. That or at least have shown some sign of being pain after having a sword slash at their leg. But not Sai.

To him it was just another day. Besides, he had more important things on his mind. For example, he was sure that lamb was going to be delicious at dinner tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the military camp, Itachi and Gaara were in their tent. The red head was shocked by Itachi's boldness, but he wasn't going to complain. Currently, his prince was on top of him and kissing him heatedly.

Gaara smiles. Well if Itachi preferred being in control on this night, he'd let him. The prince had had precious little control over his life for ten long years. The least he could do was indulge him in this manner.

"You have always had such a way with words and your kisses. You say Venus favors me, but I disagree. She favors you and you favor me. That's more than enough for me though." Itachi replies as he breaks the kiss.

He smiles as he looks down at the wealthy Roman. Gaara was such a gorgeous creature. His blood red hair and exotic eyes made him very alluring. He was also certain the other man had a well sculpted body and decided to find out if his assumption was correct by stripping him.

**Warning Lemon**

"You also have a way with words." Gaara muses and disrobes his beloved.

"Thank you." Itachi says and places a trail of kisses along his lover's neck and glides his hands over the other man's chest in a sensual caress.

Gaara sighs in contentment and runs his fingers through Itachi's hair. He had dreamed of this moment for years. Finally, he could be with his love. It mattered little to him at the moment that they were in the military camp and might very well die the next day. To him, that was the furthest thing from his mind. The only thing that existed was him and his prince.

"Beautiful." Itachi whispers as he makes his way down, showering the other man's chest with kisses and gentle lovebites.

Gaara arches into his lover's touch. He moves one hand away from Itachi's silky tresses and glides it down until it grasped his lover firmly. The red head quickly sets about stroking him to full arousal.

"Yes, you are." Gaara replies and Itachi's lips twitch upwards in amusement.

He lightly tugs on a nipple and smirks when he heard Gaara moan. Hmm he was sensitive there. He does it again and marvels as he watches his lover's erection grow from the attention.

"I like it very much when touch me in that fashion." Itachi purrs darkly with desire and Gaara swore to the Gods and Goddesses he could probably get hard from his beloved's voice alone.

He had never heard anything as erotic as the prince's voice. The Senator knew that one day he would use that voice to command the attention of his subjects and armies. But for now, it was another tool in his arsenal of seduction.

"Then I'll be certain to do it as often as possible." Gaara says with a sly smile.

"Good." Itachi says and surprises the wealthy Roman by getting off of him and standing up.

He bit his lower lip. Itachi wasn't entirely certain that Gaara would be willing to go along with what he had in mind. The Senator was after all a very proud man. As a Senator, he was used to being the dominant one in most of his interactions. But he supposed he would find out if the red head would indulge him.

"Itachi?" Gaara asks uncertainly.

"I want you to use your mouth on me, while I make you ready for me." He says and the other man nods.

The wealthy Roman shocks Itachi by walking over and sitting on his knees. He takes the tip of Itachi into his mouth and lavishes the other man with his tongue. Itachi groans in pleasure and couldn't help but buck slightly into that talented mouth.

Hot and wet. It felt incredible. Itachi wasn't sure that he would be able to describe the sensation accurately. Words truly failed him at the moment.

"I had no idea that you were so eager to please." Itachi muses as he sucks on his fingers, coating them with salvia.

"You are the true Emperor and the man I love. Why wouldn't I be? Granted, I generally am the more…assertive lover. But for you I am willing to negotiate occasionally." Gaara murmurs after briefly releasing the prince from his mouth and then goes back to sucking on him.

Itachi would have responded to that. But al he could think about was how good Gaara's mouth felt wrapped around his cock. He gently parts Gaara's thighs and slides a single digit inside him.

He doubted that the powerful Roman had been submissive much in the past before. So with what little bit of his mind that was still coherent, he decided it was best to take this slow. That's when the red head deep throated him and all thoughts of slow went out the window. He came hard.

"My prince is very sensitive." Gaara states and while he didn't laugh, his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"As are you." Itachi says quickly and slides his finger inside the other man quickly, soon adding another.

The Senator squirms. It was an awkward sensation at first. But after awhile Itachi found spot inside him, that made the red head moan like a wanton harlot.

"My love, get on your hands and knees." Itachi says softly.

Itachi was amazed once more when the wealthy Roman did as he was bidden without compliant. He would have to explore this surprisingly submissive streak more later. It was intriguing.

Right now though, his lover's shapely backside was far more intriguing . He slowly buries himself inside his red head and the two moan as they were finally joined together.

"Gods and Goddesses, you are tight." Itachi whispers hotly into his lovers ear and begins to thrust slowly inside him.

"Just don't stop." Gaara moans and bucks back against him.

Itachi marveled at how tight his lover was. He loved the way his red hair looked against the furs and how his back would arch in pleasure. He strokes the other man's impressive erection as he continues claiming him in the most primal way possible.

Soon the two lovers began to move as once. Neither cared that they might be overheard. Both moaning and panting in carnal bliss. Itachi couldn't resist biting his lover's shoulder lightly.

"You are possessive." Gaara moans out.

"Only over you." Itachi assures him and licks the bite mark apologetically as his thrusts become faster.

Each time that he hit that spot, Gaara moaned loudly in pleasure. The sounds of his lover's enjoyment just spurred him on. It didn't take long for the gentle lovemaking to become a fearsome display of lust that would make even the most hardened soldier blush. Both cried out each other's name as they came hard.

Itachi slides out of his lover. He lays back down on the furs. Then he pulls Gaara's into his arms and holds him closely. It was clear that he didn't want to let him go.

**End of Lemon**

"For a man who spent ten years as a slave, you certainly don't make love like one." Gaara muses.

"For a Senator, you are surprisingly eager to please. On this night, we surprised each other. I hope that we get the opportunity to continue to do so." Itachi murmurs and brushes some hair out of the red head's eyes.

Gaara nods. It was a bitter truth that one or both of them might not make it through this war. But they had to try. If they didn't, Orchimaru was going to ruin Rome and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Do you think if you had not been denied your birthright, that you would have ever have loved me as you do now?" He asks curiously.

"I think that love is love. The station matters little. If I had met you, I would have loved you just as much as I do now." Itachi assures him and Gaara smiles.

"It does bring me great joy to hear you say that. But I hope that you do not delude yourself into believing you will always be the one who does the claiming." The Senator replies.

Itachi smirks. It was definitely true what they said about red heads. They were certainly a feisty lot. The eldest prince of Rome wouldn't have it any other way though. Gaara to him was perfect in every way.

"I look forward to seeing you back up that statement." He responds in kind.

"I shall. Promise me that when the battle comes you will be ready. You won't hesitate. If it comes down to your life or someone else's, I want to know that you will defend yourself. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." The Senator pleads.

The eldest Uchiha sighs heavily. He did not relish the thought of killing. Truly, it sickened him. But he was not a fool. Itachi fully realized that sometimes it was necessary, if you wanted to survive.

"I promise you that I will do whatever I can to stay alive in this war, even if it is unpleasant. You needn't worry about me in this regard. Besides, I have a very fine instructor. I'm certain that I will be prepared for whatever battles lay ahead of us." Itachi comforts him.

"Good. I do hope that Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed themselves as much as we did." He says with a sly smile.

Itachi laughs. That would have been very difficult to do. Still judging by the sounds the lovers had made from their tent, it seemed they had managed just fine.

He was happy for his brother. Sasuke deserved some happiness after everything he had been through. If they were able to win this war, they would become the rulers of Rome and be allowed to continue their happiness.

"I believe that they found much comfort in each other's arms, just as we did." He offers.

If they did not, they were all dead man walking. In that case, all he could hope for was a quick death and to be reunited with his most precious people in the afterlife. Gods and Goddesses willing, they would win or at least find each other after death.

"Good. I am glad. Naruto has been positively smitten with Sasuke for a long time now. Not nearly as long as I have, but he has good taste. I must have rubbed off on him at some point." Gaara muses.

"Did you just imply that you were lusting after my brother?" Itachi asks and twitches.

"No. I am just observing that he is also a very attractive man. But to me, you are the most beautiful man in the world." Gaara says.

Itachi nods. He seems to accept this answer because he leans over and captures Gaara's lips in a case. The red head gladly returns it.

"Good. You are mine. I love you and I want you to remember that as we challenge Orochimaru." Itachi says.

"I will always remember that, Itachi. Just as you should remember that I feel the same." Gaara replies with a smile.


	15. Ghosts?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples arrive at the palace and crash Orochimaru's Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few weeks later, Naruto decided that his force was ready to attack the castle. They had spent their time coming up with a battle strategy and making sure that the soldiers knew what they were up against once inside the castle. Orochimaru's guards might not be a formidable as soldiers, but they did know the castle better than them and the close quarters meant that only so many soldiers could attack at once. Thus their greater numbers didn't necessarily work to their advantage.

That and they had to figure out a way to draw any soldiers that were there away. It had taken awhile, but they had come up with the perfect plan. Naruto was confident that they would emerge victorious.

"Sasuke, don't look at me like that. It's the perfect plan. Our men are ready to fight for you and Itachi." The blonde gently chides his lover.

The princes were less optimistic than the General. Naruto was also aware Gaara also had misgivings. Thankfully, none of them displayed their worries while the troops were around. That would have been disastrous.

"People are going to die for us. Whether we are successful or not." Sasuke replies forlornly and sighs as he glances around the camp, wondering how many of the soldiers would make it out of this alive.

The blue eyed Roman shakes his head. He pulls his lover into his arms and wraps one arm around his waist firmly, while caressing his cheek. He knew that Sasuke was right about that, but he didn't want his prince to feel guilty about something that was beyond his control.

"Don't worry about it. All of these men have freely chosen to fight for you. I know it is cruel of me to say, but they are soldiers. They know that everyday, may very well be their last. At least this way, if they die it is for the good of Rome. We can't let Orochimaru go through with his plans. You know that we can't." Naruto murmurs.

If Naruto had his way, Sasuke would already be a prince again and they would be making love on one of the thrones. It hurt him to see the younger prince agonizing over what was to come, but there was no way around it. Sometimes you had to fight for what was right. This was just one of those times.

"I'll try not to. Where is my brother and Senator Sabaku?" Sasuke asks as he realized he hadn't seen them at all for the entire day.

"My guess is they are getting in another round of lovemaking before we depart. They're almost as bad as we are." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke blushes slightly. He knew that Itachi was very much in love with the red head. That didn't mean that he liked thinking about his brother in such intimate ways. It was disturbing. Still he was happy that Itachi had found happiness. He just hoped that it didn't end too swiftly.

"Good to know. Do you really think that we can win this war?" Sauke dares himself to ask.

"I don't think that we can win this war. I know we can win it. The Gods and Goddesses are on our side. If they weren't, you and Itachi never would have made it this far and that bastard would have already sired some ghastly spawn from his shriveled up loins. Let your heart be light, my Nymph." Naruto assures him and Sasuke nods.

"Naruto, please do not discuss Orochimaru's loins again. I think I'm going to be sick." Sasuke say as he makes a disgusted face at the vividly hideous image that his lover had just painted for him.

Itachi chuckles in amusement as he walked with Gaara over towards the other couple. Both of them had heard Naruto's theory about where they were. The Senator and high prince rather amused by it. (Mostly because it was rather accurate).

"Almost as bad as you and Sasuke? I take great offense to that. We're most assuredly worse, but I have to agree with Sasuke. Don't mention Orochimaru's private parts again. That's enough to make even me lose my desire for lovemaking." Gaara says with a smirk.

"I agreed most wholeheartedly about Orochimaru. But my love, let's not make a competition out of this. We have more important things to worry about than who is having the most sex." Itachi observes and the men all nod in agreement.

Naruto heads to the center of the camp and blows the horn that tells the men they were about to set off. The blonde mounts his horse and helps Sasuke get on it, behind him. Sasuke was wearing a long hooded robe to hide his face, as was Itachi. He smiles when he felt his lover's hands wrap around his waist and they start off.

"Are you ready to reclaim your throne, my prince?" Gaara whispers into Itachi's ear as he helps the other man onto the mighty warhorse.

"I've been ready for ten years." Itachi replies as the wealthy Roman soon joins him on top of the horse.

Gaara smiles. That's what he liked to hear. He knew that Itachi shared his unease about the situation, but he was acting just as a high prince should at the moment…completely fearless.

It was important that the brothers not show their nerves. The Senator knew that every soldier was watching them closely. They had to set an example. If either brother cowered, it would damage morale.

Bad morale was an easy way to lose a war. Gaara had no illusions that that was what this was. It was as war for the very soul of the Roman Empire.

"Good. It brings my heart great joy to hear you say that." The red head says as he guides the horse off.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was back at the palace. He wasn't making his presence known though. He was hunting, but not for animals. No he was hunting a far more elusive target, Sai.

The silver haired man was not at all pleased Sai had escaped AND managed to injure him on their first encounter. The assassin had gotten quite a tongue lashing from Kabuto. That had irritated him.

"Kabuto is foolish. He's grown far too arrogant, if he thinks that he can order the likes of me around." The killer muses to himself.

It was now no longer just about the gold. It was a matter of pride. That Gladiator could not be allowed to outsmart him. Kakashi was the best in the business. He had a reputation to protect.

Never in all his years as an assassin, had he failed to deliver. It was a point of honor in a way. He always kept his promises. It just so happened that what he promised was death.

"Hmm now that's unusual." He observes as he saw three people approach Sai.

One of them had white hair, another orange, and a third was a woman with red hair. Interesting. He wondered what they wanted. All of them had a rather determined look upon their faces. This could prove interesting.

"Hello." Sai says to the people approaching.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew they had been following him since his arrival. Sai didn't sense hostile intention off of them now. That was why they were still breathing. The second they posed a threat, he would eliminate them all without mercy.

"Hello. Do you have a few moments to speak with us?" Karin asks respectfully.

He nods his head. Sai didn't have any pressing concerns to deal with at the moment. Orochimaru was off at some public function. For all Sai knew, he could be watching a gladiator match right now or he could be at some fancy dinner party. Sai didn't know and he didn't particularly care.

It was an odd feeling. As a gladiator, he had never really had the luxury of free time. Any free time you had was normally spent training, sleeping, or bedding someone.

Sai had never really had much interest in the last activity. So he had used the time to push his body to the limits. He knew that if he didn't, he'd likely perish in the Arena. So he was still getting used to the idea of having leisure time.

"We saw what you did for Ino. You saved her. You saved a servant, why?" Jugo asks.

"Why wouldn't I? She had never harmed me in any way. I saw no reason not to assist her." Sai replies.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like the answer of someone that the Emperor would appoint as his successor." Suigetsu openly observes.

Sai was a bit stunned at his bluntness. What the violet eyed man had just said could be construed as treason. The punishment for treason was death and not an easy death by any means. There were so many ways that you could be executed and most of them were excruciatingly painful.

"You're either very brave or foolish. You do realize what you just said is treason?" Sai asks with his usual fake smile plastered on his face.

"Somehow, I doubt that really bothers you. I've seen the way that you look at him, when the Emperor's back is turned." Suigetsu says.

Sai narrows his eyes. The man's implication was obvious. He KNEW that he was planning to kill Orochimaru. Well that or at the very least Suigetsu was aware that he had less than affectionate feelings towards the old man.

"And in what manner do you believe that I have looked at him?" The gladiator demands as he fights to keep his voice neutral.

"With contempt." Suigetsu replies as if it was obvious.

Jugo sighs. Suigetsu had never had the best people skills and that was being made glaringly obvious at the moment. The large man knew he was going to have to step in, before this ended in disaster.

"We are not here to fight. It's the opposite really. You do not like him and neither do we. He's old. None of us believe that he is truly within his right mind. I'm sure that he has told you about his plans to attack all the Barbarian Tribes at once?" Jugo asks.

"I'm aware of it, yes. It is madness. What exactly are you proposing?" Sai asks warily.

"We are proposing that we work together to end him. After you are named his successor, he needs to be killed." Karin says.

Sai nods. He knew that. He was going to do it anyway, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. If he allowed them to think that they had talked him into killing the Emperor, it would make them indebted to him. That was always a good thing.

"He can not be killed too quickly after my ascension or it would be obvious that I had a hand in it." Sai says.

"Not if he's murdered by someone else in front of witnesses." Suigetsu says cheerfully.

Sai smirks. He liked these people. They were almost as ruthless as he was. Sai was almost impressed. Still they would have to plan such things carefully. Orochimaru's death had to be carried out in such a way that the public wouldn't suspect the former gladiator of having been involved.

"What did you have in mind?" Sai asks, unaware that Kakashi was listening into the entire conversation.

* * *

Elsewhere Orochimaru was attending a grand dinner party. Kabuto was sitting next to him. The Emperor knew that he had to keep up appearances. If his advisor was not at his side at functions like this, people might start to get suspicious and he couldn't have that.

The food was divine and the wine delicious. Everyone was either intoxicated or well on their way there. The music was quite lovely. All in all, everyone was in good spirits.

Everyone was in good spirits that is, except for him. He couldn't help it. Orochimaru just knew that the brothers were out there somewhere. Until he had their heads delivered to him, the Emperor could never be really sure that the threat had been eliminated.

"Would you care for some more wine, your majesty?" One of the slaves asks.

"Yes, thank you." He replies and raises his goblet up for the woman to fill.

She was a pretty little thing. Orochimaru doubted the woman would get through the night without a member of Rome's upper class stealing her away to some private room and ravishing her.

It was important to note these things. One of the greatest weapons you could have, was to know someone's sexual preferences. Rome had a rather liberal view of sexuality, but there were some things that even the common Roman would balk at. (And these were things that the ruling class indulged in on a regular basis.)

"Are you certain you wish to go through with this war?" Kabuto asks, whispering into Orochimaru's ear.

"Yes, I am certain. We can not allow these tribes to threaten Rome and get away with it. Besides, do not question my judgment. If you can not even handle watching two slaves, I don't trust your judgment when it comes to important affairs of state." Orochimaru informs him as he sips from his wine.

Kabuto mentally sighs. How he wished that Manda had been successful in the assassination attempt. Then all of his problems would be over, but somehow Sai was still alive.

The silver haired man stabbed his fork into his meat a little more harshly than was absolutely necessary. He couldn't help but imagine it as Sai or even the princes. They were the cause of all his problems. Everything had been perfect before they had decided to mess with the natural order of things.

"My Lord, I am truly sorry for that. Please forgive me. You know that I live to serve you. Have I naught served you faithfully all these years?" He beseeches him.

"Yes, you have served me faithfully for many years. If anyone else had done what you did, they would be dead. Do not question me again." Orochimaru says as he wanders off, leaving Kabuto to his thoughts.

He twitches as he remembers that Manda still hadn't killed Sai. Kabuto at this point was wondering if the Gods and Goddesses were mocking him. Sai was a skilled gladiator, but no one had evaded Manda's sword before.

That was why he had been willing to pay the other man such a high price. He was supposed to be the best. You get what you pay for after all. Kabuto had paid for the best and he hadn't gotten it. This irritated him greatly.

"Damn them." He mutters to himself and gets more wine.

The only thing he do at the moment was drink himself into a stupor. The unfairness of the situation was too much for him to handle while sober. Wine was really a Roman's best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Gaara, the brothers, and their army had arrived in Rome. The blonde headed into the castle with Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara at his side. That and some guards.

They had decided that the best way to ensure they were able to make the announcement, was to pretend that Naruto was delivering a message on behalf of the Emperor to their people. That way at least everyone could see the Princes before the fighting started.

"Right this way, General." One of the guards says and leads the four of them to the balcony.

The guards apparently thought the army was there to showcase Rome's strength as they announced the start of a new war campaign. It was after all a fairly common practice to do so. It was a nice way to drum up public support and excite the troops.

"People of Rome, today is a most joyous day. For it marks the beginning of a new reign." Naruto says and he hears the crowd gasp.

"IS THE EMPEROR DEAD?!" Came a chorus of incredulous shouts.

Naruto shakes his head. No, the Emperor wasn't dead. But when Naruto got his hands on him, he was going to be. He was going to suffer for everything he'd put Sasuke and Itachi through! By the Gods and Goddesses, he swore it.

"No, he is not. But your princes have returned to you at least. Behold the Royal Marks." Naruto says yanking off Sasuke's cloak and having the man face with his back towards the crowd.

Loud gasps were heard. Everyone could see the Mark on Sasuke. Itachi unveiled himself and held up his wrist. People couldn't really see his Mark, but the implication was clear. The one with his back exposed was a prince and so was the other standing next to him.

"GHOSTS!" Someone cries out fearfully.

All of Rome had believed the brothers were dead. This was a logical conclusion to draw. Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly and whispers something to Sasuke. Sasuke nods his head.

Naruto takes out his sword and lightly cuts Sasuke's arm, causing him to bleed just enough that the crowd would see the thin line of red blood flowing down it. He hated to harm his Nymph, but it was for the greater good.

"Ghosts do not bleed." Gaara says, realizing what Naruto was trying to do with that action.

Some of the people in the crowd sink to their knees in a bow. Others stood where they were, frozen in shock. Still other's applauded. But not everyone was joyous. There were after all some people who had benefited from Orochimaru's rule and they weren't happy to see it being snuffed out. The arrows begin to fly straight at them.

Gaara raises up his shield that he had brought. It blocked the arrows that had been aimed at Sasuke and Itachi. He wasn't going to allow any harm to come to his lover or his lover's brother.

"THESE ARE THE RIGHTFUL RULERS OF OUR EMPIRE! Orochimaru sold them into slavery after the death of the Emperor and his wife. To fire against them is to earn the wrath of the Gods and Goddesses and more importantly, me! I will send you to the afterlife before you can blink, if you dare to raise your hand against either of these men again! I will not tolerate this treason!" Naruto growls and Sasuke shivers at the pure bloodlust in his lover's voice.

It was truly hard to reconcile that voice with the one that had always seduced him. Naruto normally lavished him with praise. He had never really heard him on the battlefield, but now he knew why the blonde was considered one of the greatest Generals in Rome's history. He was truly a fearsome sight to behold. Magnificent in his fury.

It wasn't enough though. Soon Orochimaru's men who had been in the crowd began firing more arrows and trying to storm the castle. Luckily, Naruto's men were already outside. The sounds of swords clashing could be heard, as the two forces began to engage each other.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" Itachi thunders.

For the briefest of seconds, everyone freezes. But it was too much. Finding out that the princes were alive, had set off Orochimaru's men. They were incensed.

Shouts of terror began to well up from the crowd. Civilians were getting caught up in the crossfire. Sasuke and Itachi could only watch in horror as the civilians either tried to flee or join one of the sides. It was truly madness.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Sai and Taka were confused. They heard the screams and the shouting going on. None of the knew what was happening exactly, but they knew it was big.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had taken to referring to themselves as Team Taka. It meant Team Hawk. They thought it was appropriate since they were hoping to help the Roman Empire fly into a new era.

"By the Gods and Goddesses, what is going on?" Sai asks.

"I was about to ask the same thing actually. It seems that that the princes have returned. How unfortunate for you. It looks like you won't get to be the successor after all. I doubt the Emperor will get to keep his head long after this." Kakashi says as he jumps down from his tree and charges at his target.

Sai gets shoved onto the ground by Kakashi. The masked man was about to drive his sword through Sai's heart, when he felt himself being pulled off him. The silver haired man thrashes with all his might, but it was no use. Jugo had him firmly in his grasp.

"We aren't going to let you kill our partner." Jugo chides him.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. These people actually thought they could trust Sai. That was amusing. Oh well. If they wanted to protect Sai, they could die right along with him.

"Well then I suppose you can all be buried next to each other." Kakashi says as he tries to drive a dagger through Jugo's stomach.

Jugo howls in pain. It was fortunate that he was wearing some armor underneath his shirt. But it was only light mesh armor. Still it may have very well saved his life. He was bleeding, but it might not be a fatal injury. He just had to stop the bleeding in time and keep it from getting infected.

Kakashi got what he wanted though. The giant was forced to release him. Hmm four against one. Well one was a woman, so that helped a bit. Still those were not exactly favorable odds.

"I hope you have made your peace with the Gods and Goddesses, for you are going to die on this day." Kakashi promises Sai as he attacks him again.

This time Sai was ready for him. Their swords clashed. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin watched helplessly. The white haired man wanted to assist Sai, but he knew that it wouldn't end well.

The masked man and Sai were moving too fast. If he tried to intervene, he was just as likely to hit Sai as he was the assassin. There had to be something they could do though. They couldn't just stand idly by and do nothing!

"Do you really think the princes are back?" Karin asks.

"I doubt it. They are likely just imposters. If they were actually alive, they would have tried to reclaim the throne by now." Suigetsu replies.

Karin nods. She supposed that made sense. The brothers couldn't actually be alive, could they? They had been gone for ten years. How could they have possibly survived that long , without being detected?

"I was about to say the same to you." Sai hisses as he swings his sword at his opponent.

This man was relentless. He wouldn't give up. Sai knew that he would have to kill him. The assassin would come back for him again and again, until he made his mark. Sai knew enough assassins to realize that was just the way they were wired.

"Um guys, I think we should probably get the fuck out of here." Suigetsu says as his eyes widen when he realizes that more Roman soldiers were trying to storm into the castle, through the palace grounds. They were going to get trampled or killed, if they didn't move.

"I am beginning to suspect you are a cat. You certainly seem to have nine lives." Kakashi mutters as he flits off.

* * *

The assassin did not want to be caught up in the stampede that was coming. Could it really be true, he wondered. Had the princes finally returned? He quickly scales one of the tallest trees and tries to see into the balcony.

There were four men in all. One recognized as General Uzumaki. Another was clearly Senator Sabaku. (That blood red hair made him easily identifiable.) There were two dark haired men, that Kakashi believed were the right age. They did resemble the boys he knew once. Hmm.

"Well if they are the princes, I guess I had better kill Sai quickly. I doubt that Orochimaru's favorite advisor will last long, if they reclaim their crown." He muses to himself as he watches the complete chaos unfolding down below.


	16. This is for Our Parents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Rome's Soul begins as Itachi tries to avenge the late Emperor and Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be two Battle Chapters this time around. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> Chapter Warning: This is going to be gory and graphic. You might want to skip this chapter if you are squeamish. A snippet of this chapter is told from a soldier's perspective because at the beginning the Senators and brothers are still in the balcony, so they just can't see everything that is going on. I really like the way this one turned out. This might be my most emotional chapter yet.

"Better get ready. The guards are going to be trying to storm this room. They know we are here." Naruto warns them.

The Uchiha brothers nod. Sasuke grips his dagger, figuring that the guards would expect a sword. The dagger might give him the element of surprise. He also had a sword strapped to his hip.

Itachi unsheathes his sword. He had a feeling that he was going to be using it repeatedly before the day was out. Gaara does the same. All four men were thinking the same thing. Would it be better to try to get out of the balcony or to wait for the guards to rush at them?

"Hallways are too cramped and will be chaotic. It'll be a death trap." Itachi mutters.

The sounds of swords clashing could be heard. It seemed that Naruto's men and Orochimaru's were now locked in combat. The dying screams of men soon followed suit. Sasuke knew that no matter who had just perished, he would carry the sounds of their final moments to his grave and it would haunt his dreams every night until then.

"Best to move further inside. They might try arrows or even catapults. Someone might even be crazy enough to attempt climbing." Gaara warns them and everyone wisely moves further into the room, seeing the wisdom of that logic.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the battle continued to rage. Neji had seen his fair share of combat over the years, but few things could compare to this. This wasn't Romans fighting some Barbarian Tribe. This was Roman against Roman. Brother against Brother. This was madness.

"Where is Orochimaru?!" Neji demands as he corners one of his guards against the wall.

"That's EMPEROR Orochimaru to you, you filthy traitor!" The other man roars at the Hyuga.

"He stole that crown from the rightful Emperor, Itachi. He doesn't deserve the title. Now I'll ask you again, where is he?!" The lavender eyed man snarls in rage.

"I ain't going to tell you, scum!" The guard sneers at him and spits in Neji's face.

Neji considered himself a rather polite individual. But quite honestly, there were certain things that you didn't do. One of these was spit in another man's face while he was talking to you. That was very rude. Was this man raised in a barn? Oh well, maybe he would learn some manners in the afterlife. Neji decided he would sends him there personally and without delay.

The proud Hyuga slams his sword straight into the man's heart. He swiftly removes it and watches in a detached fashion as the man falls over dead. It was far from his first kill, but it was one of the few that he took some measure of joy in.

He looks around at the scene, trying to figure out where the princes and Senators were. That or Orochimaru. The sooner Orochimaru was dead the better. Once that tyrant was dead, they could all enjoy the ushering in of a new era and celebrate his demise with a grand feast. (Neji had been living off of soldier rations for months and longed to have "real food.")

"It's a bloodbath." He mutters as he witnesses the gruesome battle play out before his eyes.

Bodies littered the floor. There were men who were laying helplessly, trying to call out to their comrades. Some had given up and were clearly just waiting for death's sweet embrace. One could barely take a step without walking over a corpse or someone who was able to become one. Pluto, the God of the Underworld, was going to be busy tonight.

He couldn't tell if they were winning or losing. Most of the fallen men were too drenched in blood to be identifiable as belonging to Orochimaru's Royal Guard or Naruto's Army. The floor was now slick with the red liquid that signified life and death. Some men were actually falling onto the ground because they couldn't find their footing. Once they fell, they never got up.

"NEJI, LOOK OUT!" His fellow soldier at him and Neji narrowly evaded getting stabbed to death by a sword, thanks to the warning.

He really should have known better. Neji scolds himself for allowing himself to get distracted on the battlefield, that was the fastest way to a painful death.

"Thank you, my friend!" He calls out and the man nods as he continues fighting with some other guards.

* * *

Back on the balcony, Naruto was getting edgy. Where was Orochimaru? They had made the announcement publicly. He should have heard of it by now. The usurper should be leading his men against the opposing force.

"Do you think he fled?" Sasuke asks, sensing the direction his lover's thoughts were taking.

"It's possible. He is a coward. So it would be like him." The blonde mutters in absolute contempt for the man who had stolen ten years of the princes' lives.

"Looks like we are about to find out." Gaara warns them as the sounds of someone trying to break down the door of their room is heard.

The door shatters. The guards had slammed a book shelf against it over and over again. It eventually gave way and revealed about ten men. They were outnumbered by over two to one.

Naruto had certainly faced worse odds. But he had never done so with the man he was in love with standing at his side. That made him more nervous than he would have been.

Surprisingly, it was Itachi who made the first move. He charged at one of the men, thrusting his sword at him. The guard manages to block but only just. The two warred with each other. Each trying to shove the other's blade away so they could get in a fatal thrust.

Of course, his comrades weren't content to have it be a one on one fight. Another guard shouts that it was the princes and the men soon advance towards Itachi and Sasuke. One tried to stab Itachi in the back. It didn't end well for him as Gaara slams his sword through the other man's heart.

"The punishment for treason has always been death. You should have thought twice before attacking the true Emperor of Rome." Gaara hisses in the man's ear as he passes into the next life.

He was feeling rather vindicated at having protected his lover, when suddenly Gaara felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw it. A dagger had been thrust into his gut.

"GAARA!" Itachi cries out in horror.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto snarls as he pounces on the man, raining down a furry of punches to his face, intent on tearing him apart for what he had done to his friend.

"SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" Itachi called out as he cradled Gaara in his arms, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

The guards saw their chance. They all lunge towards Itachi. Sasuke jumps in front of them, trying valiantly to hold them off. But there were simply too many. It was all Itachi could do to stop his lover from bleeding to death right before his eyes. Naruto's rage slightly cooled when the light left from eyes of Gaara's attacker and he rushes over, intent on helping Sasuke fend them off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Taka and Sai had decided the best way to get out of this alive, was to lend assistance to the princes. Even if Orochimaru won the battle somehow, the princes would win in the court of public opinion. That was of course, assuming they lived. So it was in their best interest to ensure that they did and this way they could gain favor with the next rulers.

"SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" They hear the cries of someone screaming coming from the balcony.

It was the same voice that had belonged to Itachi. They made their decision and rushed to the room. If there was one thing that Sai, Jugo, and Suigetsu were good at, it was killing. They proved that as they helped Sasuke and Naruto slay the guards.

Blood and even limbs went flying everywhere. Jugo was in the midst of one of his battle rages. Suigetsu was enjoying slashing his foes to bits. Sai killed with the ruthless efficiency that one would expect from someone of his station.

"Karin, get the Senator to safety and treat his injury. He'll die if he waits for the battle to be over to seek proper treatment." Sai orders calmly.

"I'll go with you." Itachi says.

"Itachi, you can't leave. You are the next Emperor of Rome. People will think you are fleeing." Sasuke warns him.

Karin blinks. The high prince was in love with the Senator. It was written all over his face. She had never expected that. She couldn't help, but feel sorry for the man. His lover was likely dead. The odds of getting him out of the castle were slim. Unless…

"Don't worry, your majesty. We will take good care of him. I'll take Suigetsu with me. He's annoying, but he's really good in a fight. We'll get him to safety. You need to stay and keep fighting!" She says.

Itachi frowns. He didn't want Gaara to be out of his sight when he was injured so gravely. But his doubts were somewhat soothed when the red head spoke.

"Sasuke is right. I'll see you soon." Gaara groans out and is carried off by Suigetsu, with Karin going right after them.

"The woman has knowledge of healing. If anyone can save your friend, it is she. Jugo, you can stop now. Their dead." Sai offers consolingly and tries to inform the large man that the guards were all dead. (Well at least the ten who had attacked the balcony.)

Naruto's eyes widen. He had recognized this condition before. The orange haired man had lost control. The other Roman had let bloodlust overwhelm his senses, he'd try to kill them all if they didn't kill him first.

That's when Jugo lunged at Naruo. The man was lost to the madness. Sasuke jumped in his way and actually tries to stare the giant of a man down. He raises his dagger defensively.

"Stop it. You helped us for a reason, didn't you? You're better than this. You aren't a beast." Sasuke tells him and Jugo freezes almost instantly.

_"You don't have to do this. You aren't a monster. They made you act like one, but you aren't. Jugo, let him go." Kimimaro said._

_Jugo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe someone dared to actually talk to him while he was in a rage. Well sometimes people talked. Mostly it was to beg for their life or to curse him. No one had actually said something like that to him before. It shocked him enough that he released his grip around the other man's throat._

_Kimimaro smiled and walked over to him. It was such a kind smile. Jugo had never seen anything as beautiful as that smile before in his entire miserable life. It was completely without guile. Beautiful in its honesty._

_"That's better. Come on. You're hurt. Let's get you to a healer." He whispered softly._

_Jugo marveled when the other man's ethereal green eyes actually looked at him with concern. That was a second first. No one had ever been worried about him before. He was just a beast that was deployed strategically on the battlefield, no different than releasing the hounds._

_He looked down and noticed that his body was littered in cuts and bruises. Some of his opponents had actually managed to land a few blows before being sent to the afterlife. The thrill of battle had just numbed him to the pain._

_"Alright. I'm Jugo." He said as he felt himself calm for the first time in many years, beauty had truly soothed the savage beast._

_"Kimimaro. Don't worry. I may have been the first, but I won't be the last to see that you aren't a monster. I think we are going to be good friends." The white haired man replied with a smile and led him off to see a healer._

"Kimimaro was right" Jugo murmurs astonishment and hugged Sasuke tightly to his chest.

Sasuke wasn't sure who Kimimaro was, but he understood loss. Jugo had clearly lost someone precious to him. He didn't know what had triggered the drastic change in demeanor in the man, but he wasn't going to argue.

"He was precious to you." Sasuke observes.

"My lover and my first friend." The man replies and Naruto blinks, not believing what he was seeing.

"Um that's very nice. But we have a battle to win. So if you aren't going to try to kill us, we have to get back to the fight." Naruto says.

Sasuke shoots the blonde a dirty look. Clearly the younger prince was not particularly happy that the blue eyed Roman might break whatever calm had come over the very large man. A very large man who could probably crush Sasuke to death with his bare, massive hands.

"I'll be your shield." Jugo promises.

"That's my job!" Naruto protests and Sasuke shakes his head.( He couldn't believe this was actually happening.)

"Or I could be my own shield while you two convene a session in the Senate to decide who is worthy of the position." Sasuke mutters sarcastically as he darts off in an attempt to find Orochimaru.

Itachi watches the scene. He was torn between amusement and annoyance. They had a battle to win. Sasuke was right on this one.

"This is your fault!" They both snap at each other as they take off after the youngest Uchiha, with Itachi trailing behind them.

* * *

Sasuke races down the hall and almost doubles over. The urge to vomit was almost overpowering. He had never seen so much blood and so many dead bodies in his life. He didn't know who had fought for Orochimaru and who had fought on his behalf. But the fight wasn't over.

Sai wonders if that had actually just happened. The Gladiator sighs and quickly follows Sasuke, Jugo, Itachi, and Naruto. He knew that if he was going to survive this, he had to earn the princes' favor and the only way he could hope to do that was by helping them in battle.

"IT'S ONE OF THE PRINCES! GET HIM!" Someone hisses and runs towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs the capret on the floor and tugs, causing the other man to fall. Jugo jumps out from behind him and was on the other man in a flash. He bashed his head in with his fist.

"He wasn't jesting about being my shield." Sasuke mutters in disbelief and even Naruto blinks at the savagery.

"I think the world's most dangerous puppy just followed you home." His lover observes and the brothers nod dumbly in agreement.

"One has to admit, he takes his new duty very seriously." Sai observes as he watches Jugo kill the man who had dared to attack Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Karin, Suigetsu, and Gaara were racing towards a hidden passageway in the castle, where they hoped to find safety and be able to treat the Senator's wound. That's when they saw him. It was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had returned to chaos. It was obvious the princes were inside the castle. The Emperor had flown into a rage and charged inside. Kabuto followed in hot pursuit

"IT'S YOU!" Gaara hisses and reaches into his toga to pull out a dagger that he always carried on him in case of emergencies.

He might not be able to kill the scum in this condition, but Gaara decided he could wound him to help his beloved prince. He flings that dagger at Orochimaru and it strikes him in the left eye. Orochimaru howls in agony and collapses to his knees.

"Shit! You just really pissed him off." Suigetsu mutters as he begins racing off with Gaara in his arms. (He had to. There was no way that Gaara would have survived the fight.)

"That wasn't a very wise idea." Karin says as she struggles to keep up with them.

Orochimaru would only be down for so long. Kabuto was now chasing them, wanting to avenge the Emperor. His screams of outrage had attracted attention though.

Naruto, Sasuke, Jugo, Sai, and Itachi heard them. Sai smirks. He recognized that voice. He quickly follows it. It was Kabuto. The gladiator was certain that he had paid the assassination. It was time for some payback.

"He's not really good at this whole staying together thing, is he?" Jugo muses and the others sigh, knowing they couldn't argue with that observation.

* * *

"Brother, did you hear that? It sounded like our ;dear uncle,' screaming." Itachi says and Sasuke's eyes narrow.

Soon the brothers take off in the direction of Orochimaru's yells. Naruto and Jugo take a deep breath and follow their princes. They all stare as they saw Orochimaru clutching a profusely bleeding eye. His hand was over the injury, yet blood was sliding freely down his arm and through his fingers.

"Gods and Goddesses, I love that man." Itachi says.

"How do you know it was Gaara? He's injured." Sasuke asks.

"He told me once when in doubt, blind your enemy in one eye. It stops them instantly and allows you to make a tactical retreat." His brother murmurs and Sasuke tilts his head considering this, yeah that made sense.

Orochimaru hears the voices of his nephews and looks up with his good eye. It was amazing how he could express complete hatred with only half of his face visible.

"Ah, it's my dear nephews and one of their whores. Oh and the beast. How quaint." He seethes.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Sasuke mutters readying his sword as Orochimaru raises his to defend himself.

It was not to be though. Some of Orochimaru's guards had heard the sounds of the Emperor in pain and leapt to his defense. Suddenly, their number advantage was gone.

"A coward until your last, uncle? It doesn't surprise me. Why don't you call off your guards? We can settle this just you and me. There is no need for anyone else to die today." Itachi says.

"And if I defeat you, you're friends will acknowledge me as the rightful Emperor?" He asks.

"You aren't going to survive. But I'll humor you, if you win…as long as you spare Sasuke, they will acknowledge you. You can exile him, but he will live." Itachi says.

"Then it seems that we have a deal." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"ITACHI, NO!" Sasuke calls out.

Itachi sighs and glances at Sasuke. This was the only way he knew to protect his beloved little brother. If it came to a fight, them vs. the guards, there was no way to know the outcome. They were outnumbered.

Naruto was a fearsome warrior and Sasuke was had learned quickly. Itachi was confident in his skills. Jugo was a force to be reckoned with, but they were still outnumbered by a factor of at least five, even six to one. The odds of all of them surviving that fight were slim. He couldn't risk his brother's life.

"Sasuke, this is my decision. Please respect it." Itachi says as he lunges at the Emperor.

Naruto holds Sasuke tightly against his chest. He hated to admit it, but Itachi's strategy was more logical than them trying to take on all the men who had jumped to Orochimaru's aid.

"Calm yourself. He's already half blind. He's an old man. Itachi has every advantage in this fight." Naruto whispers to him.

Logically, Sasuke knew that his lover was right. Still this was Itachi. Itachi had been the only person he could depend on for the better part of the last ten years. He was the person who had protected him during their long servitude and held him as he cried after the death of their parents. He couldn't lose him.

_"It's alright, Sasuke. We are still alive. As long as we are alive, there is hope that we will get out of here." Itachi told the crying eight year old._

_They had been slaves for a year. Sasuke was having a harder time adjusting than Itachi was. His elder brother knew that the boy remembered a time when he was a prince and beloved by all of Rome. To have people yelling at him, everyday as he struggled to keep up with their demands was…jarring._

_"Mother and Father are dead. They aren't coming back. If we tr-y to retake the throne, uncle will kill us. He'll kill us just like he killed them." Sasuke sobbed into his brother's shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds._

_Sasuke was vaguely aware of Itachi rubbing circles into his back and kissing the top of his head. He didn't know what he would have done without Itachi. The boy of eight summers would have been completely alone._

_He knew that he was lucky. Most slaves had no one. Sasuke had Itachi. He had his brother. As long as he had Itachi, he knew thins would be alright._

"If it looks like he is losing, we can step in." Jugo whispers to Sasuke and he nods as he watches the two men vie for the crown.

Itachi eyes Orochimaru warily. An animal was most dangerous when it was wounded. His uncle looked more animal than man at the moment. He reminded Itachi of a cobra ready to strike.

He sent a silent thank you to Gaara for half blinding him. If he stayed on Orochimaru's blind side, he would have an advantage. He smiles, even while injured his lover had tried to protect him.

"What are you smiling about?!" Orochimaru roared at him.

"Something you will never understand." The high prince replies as he charges at his uncle from his blind side.

Orochimaru may be half blind and old, but he had a powerful weapon. Hatred. Itachi had always known that his uncle coveted the crown.

He had just never thought that the man would actually act on his desires. Privately, he acknowledged that he had been a naïve boy. He should have seen this coming. How had his parents not realized what was going on in that twisted head of his?

"Oh well. I suppose you will take your secret with you, to your grave." Orochimaru smiles coldly at him.

This was his chance. He could avenge his parents. Itachi could protect his brother and they could reclaim their birthright. All he had to do was kill this man. This man who shared his father's blood, but most certainly not his heart.

"THIS IS FOR OUR PARENTS!" Itachi hisses at Orochimaru as he goes flying at him and the sounds of steel meeting steel rang throughout the castle as the battle for Rome truly began.


	17. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes and their allies triumph over Orochimaru as Kakashi makes his escape and Ino makes an unexpected move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the second battle chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I am leaving it up to the reader's imagination whether Kabuto and Kakashi were seeing actual ghosts, hallucinating, or if their guilty consciences just conjured up those images. This story is not over. Kakashi's fate is still being decided. Oh and of course Ino's decision, will have consequences. (Nothing is ever that easy.)

Orochimaru was half blind, yet still managed to hold his own. There was really something to be said for experience and rage. The false Emperor had both in spades. He wasn't going to die today. Not like this.

"You should have killed us when you had the chance. Perhaps deep down you felt guilty for what you did to your own blood. Did you want to be punished?" Itachi snarls at him as he slams his sword against his uncle's blade.

Itachi Uchiha was not a hateful person by nature. Even while he was a slave and leered at by various patrons or ordered about by slave masters, he had never really hated them. Hatred was a poison. The eldest prince tried not to let himself be consumed by it.

When it came to Orochimaru though, well he just couldn't help it. The man had taken everything from him and Sasuke. He had even taken their freedom. Now he was about to ruin Rome with his blind ambitions. His uncle had to be stopped. The world would have been a much better place if he had never slithered out of his grandmother's womb, but Itachi would settle for sending the man straight into the afterlife.

"No. I wanted to make my brother suffer as much as possible. What better way to do that than to send his precious spawn off to be slaves?" Orochimaru says with a cold smirk.

Naruto holds Sasuke back. He knew that his Nymph was eager to make his uncle pay for that remark. It was hard to believe that the three men shared any blood. The blonde supposes that there was one black sheep in every family though.

"Jealous to the last, Uncle?" Itachi rages and comes flying at Orochimaru once more, slicing him on the leg.

He smirks when he saw the blood well up from the wound. It wasn't a fatal hit. It might not even slow him down much. It would be painful though. Itachi didn't plan on allowing his uncle the courtesy of a quick death. No, he deserved far worse.

"YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" The dark haired Roman rages as he swings his sword blindly at his nephew, lost to his own madness.

The movements were too erratic. They were too unpredictable. Itachi hisses when the blade strikes his shoulder. His clothing began to turn red as blood seeped out of the fresh wound.

"Traitorous scum." Itachi seethes and clutches his shoulder as he slams into his uncle, knocking him onto the ground.

The two men grapple with each other. Itachi was younger and stronger. But Orochimaru was nothing short of an animal at the moment.

The pure fury in his eyes was the stuff of nightmares. The Emperor was reduced to biting like a common beast. He bite Itachi's ear hard enough to draw blood and to cause Itachi to cry out, jumping off of him.

"Such a disgrace. An Emperor of Rome acting like an animal." The eldest prince taunts him.

"Are those really going to be your last words?" Orochimaru growls at him and lunges once again at his nephew, slamming him against the wall.

Itachi coughs up blood from the force of the impact. He spits it in Orochimaru's face and knees him hard in the groin. He smirks when his uncle releases him and doubles over in pain.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He hisses.

* * *

Kakashi watches the scene below from the top of the stairs. The eldest son was challenging his uncle. He winced as he saw the Emperor get kneed in the balls. That had to hurt.

No man liked to be kicked there. Though he had to admit that if anyone deserved it, it was Orochimaru. The Emperor had even been reduced to biting. Interesting. Was Itachi playing with him? He chuckles as he realizes that it was very possible.

_Kakashi was a member of the Royal Guard. Thanks to his father's impressive military career and his mother's prestigious family, he was easily able to secure this relatively cushy position. Mostly, he just got paid to stand around quite honestly. Very few people were foolish enough to attack the current Royal Family or had the desire to do so._

_Emperor Fugaku was too well respected and feared for his military prowess. His wife was too well loved for her beauty and kindness. The princes were still just children and adored by the public in general. In them, Rome finally had the perfect Royal Family. Well almost perfect, there was still one viper in the castle…Orochimaru._

_"He's playing with them." Fugaku observed._

_"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked his Emperor, not sure how he had reached that conclusion._

_The eldest prince was ten summers. He was being taught some of the basics of swordplay, along with some other noble boys who were roughly the same age. Though he was the youngest by at least 3 summers. All the other boys were significantly bigger and stronger._

_"His eyes are dancing. I know my boy. He's plotting something." He noted with an amused chuckle._

_Kakashi knew better than to correct his Emperor. He simply nodded his head. Though the silver haired man had not believed it for one moment._

_He soon found out what Itachi was planning. When the other boys rushed at him, he jumped up and they ran into each other. Itachi whacks them both on the head and stuns them._

_"Well…not exactly a conventional fighter, but one can't argue with the results." Kakashi laughed._

_"I suppose not. I do think the boy gets some sort of thrill off of playing with his prey." The Emperor mused._

"It looks like some things never change." Kakashi observes back in the present and watches as the battle continued unfolding before his very eyes.

* * *

"I don't like those that have to hire others to do their dirty work. If you wanted me dead, you should have been man enough to try to take my life yourself. Instead you hired an assassin, like a coward." Sai says as he races off after Kabuto.

Kabuto kept running. He knew that if he responded, that would delay his movements. It took everything he had just to stay a few steps ahead of the gladiator. Sai had spent most of his existence, fighting for his life. His body was a lethal weapon, all on its own. The same was not true for the silver haired advisor.

The wealthy Roman growls in frustration. He should not be running for his life right now. None of this should be happening. A year ago everything had been so perfect. How had it all gone so horribly wrong?

"BY THE GODS AND GODDESSES, IT CAN'T BE!" He suddenly yells when he reaches the exit to the palace grounds and sees a man standing in front of him.

That wasn't what was so unusual. What was unusual was the fact that the man was completely transparent to his eyes. His magnificent clothing was drenched in blood. He looked to be about forty summers. This was the late Emperor.

Was he a ghost, a hallucination, or an image sent to him by the Gods and Goddesses to punish Kabuto for his sins against the Emperor's sons? He didn't know. Kabuto was too stunned to move.

_"I don't like you. This is for what you did to my sons. My wife will make quick work of my brother."_ The dead Emperor whispers ominously.

Before Kabuto could come up with at retort, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down and saw that a sword was now sticking out of his chest. His eyes widen when he realizes what had happened, Sai had caught up with him and stabbed him.

"I think it's appropriate that you will die from an attack that came from behind. That is what you were hoping the assassin would do to me after all, was it naught?" He whispers and twists the sword before removing it.

Kabuto's body falls to the ground. Sai watches in a detached fashion as the man's final moments played out before his eyes. The other Roman had a strong desire to live, but it was clear he was choking on his own blood.

"Don't worry, your Lord will join you soon." Sai says with a far too cheerful smile as he jumps back into the fray.

* * *

"Time for you to die and make the world a far better place." Itachi hisses on the ground floor of the castle as he goes in for the kill.

"ATTACK!" Orochimaru hisses and his guards leap into action, blocking Itachi's strike.

"I should have known that he would never keep his word." Sasuke hisses as he charges at one of the guards, sword drawn.

"I think that's our cue." Naruto says and runs towards Orochimaru's bodyguards, his sword practically singing with every thrust he made towards his enemies.

Jugo watches stunned at first. It was hard to process this was really happening. This was it. Today could very well be the day that Orohcimaru would fall and his lover could finally be avenged. With that in mind, he joyfully joins the fray.

It didn't matter that they were hopelessly outnumbered. He was going to take down as many of them as he could. It would increase Sasuke's odds of survival. He expected that he would be back in Kimimaro's loving embrace before the sundial made another turn.

"DIE!" He cries out as he slams his powerful fist into one of the men who was attempting to attack Sasuke.

The man crumples to the ground. The force of the blow was just simply too much to remain upright. Jugo had promised to protect Sasuke and that was exactly what he was going to do!

"Sasuke, remember what I taught you." Naruto whispers to his lover as they fight back to back.

"I remember. You should worry about saving your own arse." Sasuke mutters and slams a dagger into the heart of one of the guards.

It was strange. He was there. Yet he wasn't. Sasuke saw the man's lifeblood pouring out of the injury and yet, he felt nothing. No thrill of victory. No remorse over killing another Roman. Just nothing. He was numb.

"This is worse than the lions." Sai says as he rejoins the fight.

"Where did you go?!" Naruto demands as he delivers a killing blow to yet another opponent.

"Killed my the man who paid for my assassination attempt. If he was going to go after me because I was chosen as successor, he would have targeted the princes eventually." Sai reasons and slashes at a man's face.

Naruto couldn't argue with the logic. Still he was definitely going to have to ask the other man about the _successor_ thing. He wasn't entirely certain they could trust Sai to fight by their side. But for now they badly needed the extra pair of hands, so he wasn't going to argue.

"If we survive this, we'll talk later." Naruto says and Sai nods as they continue fighting.

There was just so many guards though and most of their party was already injured. The odds were not in their favor. Sasuke slams his elbow into the face of one of their attackers and pants. He wasn't sure how much longer they could last.

* * *

While Kakashi was watching the carnage, he felt like he was being watched himself. He turns around and was startled when he saw a beautiful woman standing behind him. She had a kind smile and long black hair. The woman was wearing a regal gown and a crown.

Her beauty was somewhat marred by the fact the dress was soaked in blood. There was far too much blood on that dress for her to be alive. The fact that he could see right through her, only lent further evidence to that theory.

"Let your arrow fly true and begin anew, my old friend." She whispers, placing her hand on top of his and helping him stretch the quiver of his arrow.

Kakashi had come to the castle armed to the teeth. His sword, his daggers, and even his arrows. The man hadn't been sure if he would intervene or not, but his position was perfect if he decided to.

It was the oddest sensation. He knew her hand was on top of his, yet he felt nothing. Kakashi wasn't certain if she was actually a ghost, a hallucination, or the result of a guilty conscience. The Queen had shown him kindness as a child when he was teased for his father's humble background. He supposed for Mikoto's sake, he'd take the shot.

"Thank you." She whispers and disappears as the arrow goes flying.

The arrow struck true. It slammed into Orochimaru's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Sasuke and Itachi are both stunned at this luck. It was as if the Gods and Goddesses had sent the arrow down themselves. But neither were going to argue with this good fortune.

"Together, brother?" Itachi asks and Sasuke nods.

Sasuke slashes his sword across Orochimaru's stomach. Blood gushed faster from the wound than the Nile's waters did, during a flood. He hears his uncle howl in pain and smirks.

He would have been content to watch him bleed to death. His brother decided it was time to end it though. With one swing of his sword, he separates Orochimaru's head from his body.

"Remind me never to anger them." Sai muses as Jugo nods his head dumbly in agreement.

Suddenly the castle went eerie quiet. It was as if a spell had been cast. Men stopped swinging their swords, in the middle of their strikes. No one seemed to know what to say or do. The Emperor was dead.

Well everyone except for Sasuke. He looked up and saw an arrow and a head of silver hair. He suddenly knew that it wasn't the Gods and Goddesses, but a mortal man who had helped them. He races up the stairs.

"Damn it." Kakashi mutters as he darts towards the window, just as Sasuke had successfully scaled the stairs.

It was a gamble. It was a long way down. He rips off the drapes and jumps, hoping that the fabric would slow his fall enough that he wouldn't break his neck. Sasuke watches in horror as the man jumps out the window.

The prince thought he had committed suicide, but the silver haired man lands with a thud on the ground. Sasuke thought him dead, until the man got up and ran off towards the city. Sasuke knew that it was unlikely he'd be able to catch him at this point and sighs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out and Sasuke quickly rejoins the group.

"Why did you run off like that?" The blonde asks and takes the other man into his arms.

"I saw the man who shot the arrow. He jumped out the window. He lived though and ran into the city. I don't know if we'll ever see him again." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks. That was weird. If you helped to save the life of two princes, usually you stuck around to get something in exchange for your help. Why would he run off like that?

"That's very strange." The blue eyed Roman murmurs.

"Come, we have to find Gaara and the others. Then we will go to the Colosseum and show the public what has happened." Itachi commands.

Sasuke looks at Jugo. He was probably the only one who might know where Karin, Suigetsu, and Gaara were. He leans up and whispers something into the other man's ear.

"I think I know where they went. There is a secret passage. They'd probably think it was safe to stop there long enough to treat the Senator's injuries. Follow me. I'll show you which one." The large man says and they all follow him.

Itachi sighs in relief a few minutes later when they saw Karin tending to Gaara's injuries in one of the many secret passage ways in the castle. He rushes over to his lover.

"Is it over? Is he dead?" Gaara asks and Itachi nods, quickly kissing his red head.

Gaara smiles and returns the kiss. Finally, Itachi would be Emperor as he should be and Sasuke would be the High Prince. (At least until Itachi had an heir.) In that moment, all was right with the world.

"Do I naught deserve a kiss as well?" Naruto asks Sasuke and the younger Uchiha shakes his head, smirking.

"No. You and Jugo were arguing over who should protect me. I can protect myself now. You can slake your lust tonight with your own hand. You need to learn your lesson." Sasuke states.

Itachi breaks the kiss with Gaara. He chuckles when he hears Sasuke's words. His little brother was being foolish again. Did he actually think the blonde Roman wasn't going to seduce him right back into his bed, despite his words?

"Thirty pieces of silver says that your brother is on his back in the royal bedchambers later tonight." Gaara whispers to Itachi.

"Do I look as foolish as Sasuke? I'm not taking a losing bet like that. We both know that is precisely what will happen." Itachi replies with a smile and his eyes dance with laughter.

"You know that we can hear you, right?!" Sasuke growls and the other pair of lovers tries their best to look innocent.

Itachi frowns, not sure if Gaara was stable enough to move. He kisses Gaara's forehead and tells him that he was going to find an official physician to finish treating his wounds. He orders Suigetsu and Karin to stay with the red head, while the others begin heading to the Colosseum.

The high prince finds a physician and instructs them to bring all of their finest medicines to the secret passage. Then he promptly gives him instructions to it and swiftly races off towards the Colosseum to make the announcement.

"If there is one thing you can always count on, it is that a fight will be occurring in the Arena." Sai observes.

"This had better be the last time that I have to expose my back to a crowd." Sasuke mutters as he and Itachi walk into the stadium.

* * *

The fact that Itachi was carrying a head, definitely got people's attention. Sasuke sighs and pulls off his shirt. He exposes his back to the entire crowd by doing a 360 degree turn. He really hated having to do this. Itachi was so damn lucky that his mark was on his wrist and not on his back.

"PEOPLE OF ROME! ON THIS DAY, YOU MAY REJOICE! THE URSUPRER IS DEAD AND WE HAVE RECLAIMED OUR BIRTHRIGHT! AS YOU CAN SEE SASUKE BARES THE ROYAL MARK! I do as well though mine is on my hand." Itachi explains and holds up his hand.

The elder brother knew this was more of a ceremonial gesture than anything else. No one in the crowd could see the Mark. Sasuke's Mark though, they definitely saw.

The crowd is stunned into silence. Well Jugo was there to save the day. He was the one to break the spell of silence.

"LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR ITACHI AND HIGH PRINCE SASUKE!" He shouts.

Sasuke shakes his head. If there was one thing that was obvious, it was the public couldn't resist a good cheer. Soon a chorus of the ancient chant rang out throughout the Colosseum. It was almost deafening.

"Thank you, for your well wishes. Rest assured that Orochimaru's reign of terror is at an end." Sasuke says.

He did not feel the need to raise his voice as Itachi was done. It was clear the crowd was hanging on their every word at this point. It was not everyday that a new Emperor was announced, especially one who had apparently killed the previous one.

Soon a flood of questions was issued from the crowd of Romans. There had to be thousands of them. It was hard to distinguish one from the next. But Itachi and Sasuke both knew what at least one question was. _"Where have you been and how are you alive?"_

"All will be explained at the Coronation. Everyone may attend. Your station as a freeman or a slave matters naught." Itachi says.

Sai tugs on Itachi's sleeve. Itachi blinks. He leans down to hear what the former gladiator had to say.

"And freewoman or female slave." He whispers.

"Oh right. Right." The eldest Uchiha says and turns his attention back to the crowd, who were wondering what Sai had said to their new Emperor.

"That includes all the women in the Empire as well. Their station also matters naught in this instance." Itachi adds with a smile and a lot of feminine cheers ring up.

Sasuke gives the thumbs up gesture at the gladiators in the Arena. Their fight had been interrupted at all. The thumbs up gesture meant that the loser got to live. With that, the group departed.

"You know there are still two problems that we haven't resolved." Sai says as they head back to the castle.

"Which are?" Itachi asks.

"I don't know where my almost assassin went or Danzo. He did save my life by removing me from my parents 'care,' but the man is a viper. He may try to cozy up to the both of you. But I wouldn't trust him." The skinny youth advises the princes.

Itachi and Sasuke merely nod at this. They would decide what to do with Danzo if he was found. As for the assassin, well neither of them cared that much.

It was unlikely he would try again, now that the man who hired him was dead. It wasn't like he was going to get paid. (Neither of them knew that Kakashi had received half of the sum in advance, but that was besides the point.)

* * *

Back at the castle, Ino cautiously walks around the castle. The floor was still littered with blood and bodies. The fighting had stopped though. She knew that Danzo had to be around here somewhere.

"I won't let it happen again." She mutters.

Danzo had always been cruel with the servants. He was also power hungry. After she had seen the princes kill Orochimaru, she knew that the elderly Roman would try to cozy up to the princes. There was no way she would allow that to happen.

She found him in one of the secret passages. The blonde plasters a smile on her face. Ino wasn't an idiot. She knew that most men found women less intimidating. He likely wouldn't see her as a threat.

"Danzo, it's over. The fighting has stopped. Orochimaru is dead and the princes were victorious." She says in a soft whisper.

"That is excellent news. May the Gods and Goddesses grant them both a long, happy life. Tell me, where are they now?" He asks happily.

"Oh that doesn't matter. You aren't going to get to see them." She says as she slams a kitchen knife straight through his heart.

"Why?!" He falls over, choking to death on his own blood.

"Because you are a cruel, power hungry cobra. I will not allow you to live long enough to spray your venom at the princes or hurt anyone else, ever again. You can join the Emperor in whatever punishment, the Gods and Goddesses see fit to bestow upon you." She mutters.

Ino had never killed anyone before. Immediately after the light left his eyes, she fell to her knees. She promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. She took no joy in the kill, but she knew she had likely just saved far more lives than she took by ending Danzo. The princes could rule in peace now.


	18. Jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is basking in the glow of victory and making plans for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided against doing a coronation chapter because I viewed it as too tame after everything that happened. There is a one month time skip.

A month later ,the brothers had both been crowned. Itachi was now the Emperor and Sasuke the High Prince. Neither of the brothers had ever been so happy in their lives. They had avenged their parents, won back their crowns, and were madly in love.

There was just one problem. Danzo was missing. His supporters were growing restless. They searched high and low for him, but always came up empty.

"Sasuke, relax. We'll find out what happened to Danzo. Stop worrying so much. I don't want to have to paint you with a frown on that pretty face of yours." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes at that. His lover was currently painting his portrait. His very naked portrait.

Thankfully, this wasn't going to be the official portrait. This was because the blue eyed Roman was a far cry from a master painter. That and the youngest Uchiha didn't have a desire to allow every visitor to the castle to see his "royal jewels."

"If you continue to call me pretty, I will paint your face by giving you a black eye." The former slave warns him.

The General had just decided he wanted to try his hand at painting. According to Naruto, Sasuke was the most beautiful subject that any painter could try to capture. So Sasuke had finally given into the blonde's pleas and consented to allowing his lover to paint him.

"Awe. Alright. You're right. That wasn't accurate. You're beautiful, not pretty." Naruto says cheekily and continues painting.

Sasuke gives his lover a dirty look. He mutters something about annoying, stupid blondes. His lover ignores these insults and proceeds with his painting.

Naruto only had a mild interest in the arts. Mostly, he just wanted an excuse to have Sasuke lay naked on the bed for hours. This was going to lead to an amazing night of lovemaking, he was sure of it. What better foreplay could there be?

"You have got to be the most disrespectful subject that has ever existed. I'm your prince. You shouldn't address me as pretty or beautiful." Sasuke mutters.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I meant no disrespect. Please allow me to make amends and prove that I am a loyal servant of the crown." Naruto says, puts the brush down, and advances towards the bed.

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke gulps. He was already half hard from the way that Naruto's lustful gaze had been fixated on him throughout the day. Now the blonde was practically stalking him like a lion would a zebra. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He pounced and greedily captures Sasuke's lips with his own. He plunders his lover's mouth with his tongue and allows his hand to travel over his muscular back to the curve of Sasuke's shapely backside. He couldn't resist giving it a firm squeeze.

It really should be a crime for the youngest Uchiha to wear clothes, he thought. Sasuke was glorious without them. Naruto did mourn the fact that his artistic abilities were limited. Had he any talent, the picture would have been magnificent.

"You are going to have to work a lot harder than that to earn my forgiveness for your crime." Sasuke teases him, after breaking the ksis.

"Oh I'm just getting started, my prince. It does look like I have A LOT of work to do. I can't allow you to go to battle, half cocked." He replies with a grin and kisses the pale column of Sasuke's throat.

Gods and Goddesses did Naruto love how sensitive the prince's neck and throat were. He especially love the sounds that Sasuke made for him while Naruto lavished that spot with his affections. The sexy sighs of contentment, wanton moans, and needy whimpers drove him mad with desire every time.

"Exactly." Sasuke agrees and tilts his head to the side, as Naruto stripped completely.

Naruto smiles and begins to move lower, showering Sasuke's chest with kisses and playful lovebites. He hears Sasuke groan and the dark haired Roman runs his fingers through his lover's golden locks. The General smirks at this reaction and playfully licks at a nipple before tugging at it between his teeth.

"Fucking tease!" Sasuke growls at him and squirms at that movement.

"They were taunting me." Naruto informs him and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

He quickly flips them. Sasuke decides that it was time to fight fire with fire. He was just going to have to taunt Naruto right back.

"And biting my nipples wasn't taunting?" Sasuke demands.

"Well maybe it was a little. But in all fairness they started it." Naruto says somberly and Sasuke snorts in amusement.

"Then as your prince, I believe it's my duty to finish it." Sasuke whispers and moves down until he seated only inches away from his lover's thighs.

Naruto swallows hard. Uh oh. He was in for it now. Sasuke was going to make him moan like a harlot. His prince rarely "serviced" him in this way.

Mostly Sasuke would only do it, if he was in a really good mood or feeling slightly sadistic. The blonde thought this was because he viewed the action as very submissive and liked to maintain the illusion of control now that he was free.

"Y-Yes. I think so too." Naruto stammers out and his lover smirks as he wraps his mouth around the blonde's already hard cock.

The other Roman groans. Gods and Goddesses did Sasuke know how to use his mouth. There were very few things that felt better than the prince sucking him off. Sasuke would suck, licks, kiss, and occasionally even nip the sensitive flesh very lightly. The General felt his lover place his hands on his hips to prevent him from slamming into his throat.

It was probably a good thing he did. If the feeling of Sasuke's lips wrapped around him wasn't enough to get him off, the glorious sight of that dark head of hair buried between his thighs would have. Naruto could feel his release building and Sasuke just sucked him harder and faster.

"Gods and Goddesses, S-Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" He snarls out in pleasure and Sasuke smirks, releasing Naruto from his mouth with a loud pop.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke had NOT just done that. He had been so close and he just stopped.

"That's what you get for the other night at dinner." Sasuke says with a smirk and gets up, heading towards the door.

Alright. Maybe Naruto deserved that one. He HAD snuck his hand underneath the table and played with Sasuke's cock until he was on the edge of orgasm while at a state dinner. But afterwards, the sex had been really amazing. So Naruto felt completely justified in his actions.

"You can't just suck me off like that and walk away. Get back here!" Naruto says as he walks over to Sasuke and wraps his arms around the toher man from behind.

"Mmm thought I was the prince. Aren't I supposed to be the one giving the orders now?" Sasuke taunts him.

"That was really cruel of you. You can't just leave me like this." Naruto whispers hotly into his ear and nibbles on it.

Sasuke moans and leans back against him. He shivers when he felt the blonde's erection against his ass. Perhaps it hadn't been the smartest idea to provoke the General in such a fashion, but it was fun.

"Why don't you be a good prince and go bend over the bed? That way I can finish apologizing for my very improper behavior." He whispers huskily into his lover's ear.

"Alright, but you have a lot of apologizing to do." Sasuke says as he proceeds to do exactly that.

The sight of Sasuke bent over the bed like that was almost too much for the blonde. Damn it. He quickly joins Sasuke and grabs a cup of wine. The blonde soaks his fingers inside the sweet liquid, not wanting to waste any time. Still he knew he had to prepare his lover.

It didn't matter how many times he claimed Sasuke, the man was still the tightest person he'd ever met. Naruto wasn't even sure how it was possible to be tight after being taken rather enthusiastically, again and again. Sasuke was just born that way, he supposed.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that. One of these days, I'm going to snap and not have the patience to prepare you." Naruto warns him and slides two digits inside his lover.

Normally, he would start with one. But fuck, he cock was throbbing with the need to claim his gorgeous lover. He didn't have the patience.

"I'm trembling with…excitement." Sasuke says mockingly and yips when Naruto swats his bare ass for that comment.

Sasuke squirms against the sudden intrusion. It no longer hurt. The sensation still felt odd at first. But he knew that it wouldn't take long for Naruto to start making him feel really fucking good.

Sasuke moans when his lover finds his spot, as if on cue. He could feel the blonde place loving kisses along the back of his neck and over his shoulders and move his fingers faster inside him, trying to stretch him quickly. Naruto was feeling really needy today, it seemed.

Before long, Naruto removed his fingers. He places his erection at Sasuke's entrance and soon buries himself inside his lover. He'd never get used to this. No matter how many times they made love, it still felt unbelievably good.

"Fuck! How do you stay so tight?!" Naruto growls lustfully as he begins moving in and out of Sasuke, pushing him into the bed.

"I don't think I'm that tight. I think you are just re-ally big." Sasuke pants out wantonly and writhes against the blue eyed Roman.

Naruto doesn't bother to respond to that theory. He slams into his lover's spot with a reckless abandon. Every thrust brought him closer to the edge. Sasuke was just so hot and tight, it drove him insane with desire at the best of times and he had already been close.

Tonight wasn't slow, tender lovemaking. This was just raw, animalistic lust. And by the Gods and Goddesses, did it feel good!

"Feel good, my Nymph?" He asks as he thrusts faster and strokes Sasuke roughly.

"YES!" Sasuke moans wantonly and arches underneath his lover.

He knew that no one else would ever have the gall to treat him this way. No one else would ever take a prince of Rome bent over the side of the bed and so aggressively. But he loved Naruto for it.

He slams into him with final powerful thrust that sent them both over the edge. They moaned each other's names and collapsed into each other. Naruto slides out of his lover and pulls Sasuke into his arms, kissing him hotly.

**End Lemon**

"I love you." He breaks the kiss, just long enough to whisper.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispers back and returns to kissing him.

* * *

Neither of them realized that the door to their room was slightly ajar and that they had an audience. Ino had been walking past on her way to the kitchen when she heard moaning. Fearing that someone was hurt, she peeked in and got the surprise of her lifetime.

The two powerful Roman males were completely naked and making love to each other. During their teasing it looked like Sasuke was the dominant lover, but then the prince had actually allowed the general to take him and now they were sharing desperate kisses.

"Does it excite you?" Sai asks and Ino jumps when she realizes she had been caught staring.

"W-What?!" She stammers.

"Seeing them together that way. Does it excite you? Most men find the thought of two women being together appealing. It hadn't occurred to me that women might experience something similar." He muses as if this was a perfectly normal topic of conversation to have.

Ino blushes as red as Gaara's hair. She couldn't believe that Sai had seen her watching the prince and the General. He must think that she was some kind of deviant.

"It w-was an accident." She mumbles.

"I'm sure it was originally. It can be fun to watch, but I'm told it is far more to participate. Though that isn't why I sought you out. Come, we have much to discuss." Sai says as he leads the flustered woman off.

Ino blinks. She wasn't sure what Sai wanted to talk about besides her newly discovered voyeurism. Well it was still better than getting caught watching Sasuke with his lover. So she allows herself to be taken towards Sai's room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ino asks.

"I know that you killed Danzo." Sai says simply and her eyes widen.

Oh no! She was going to be executed. Ino tries to run for her life, but Sai stops her by grabbing onto her hand and pulling her back into his room.

"Don't fret. I have no intention of reporting you for your "crime." While Danzo likely saved my life by turning me into a gladiator, he didn't do it because he cared. He saw profit. He was not a good man by any means. The world is a better place without him in it." Sai assures her.

"If you really believe that, why did you tell me that you know?" Ino inquires cautiously.

Sai smiles. He leans in and kisses her forehead. He wasn't good with words. He had been trained to fight for his life and not much else. The former gladiator was better at expressing himself with actions than words. Still he supposed he had to try. Apparently, women preferred words to swordplay. (Strange.)

"I wanted to prove that you can trust me to keep your secrets. The Emperor and Prince have given me a position in the Senate. A Senator will be expected to take a wife. You are the only woman that I have ever been attracted to. So I would like for you to be my wife. I am…not good with words. But I can provide for you and you wouldn't have to worry about being struck." Sai says.

Ino blinks. Had Sai just proposed? She was almost positive that he had. She replies his words in her head. Yes, yes he most certainly asked her to marry him.

She barely knew him. Still he did raise a lot of good points. She wouldn't be a servant anymore. If she took him at his word, the blonde wouldn't have to worry about being beaten whenever a freeman got irritated with her or just needed someone to vent their frustrations on. A Senator was an important position. He was certainly attractive, but was it really safe to marry someone who had survived only thanks to being more vicious than his opponents?

"I'll marry you." She says.

It was a gamble. But the potential advantages outnumbered the potential risks. Besides, it was this or stay a servant for the rest of her life.

"Good. I'm glad. We shall inform the Emperor and Prince later. I think that the Emperor is currently with his own lover. The brothers are very similar in their desires." He chuckles and Ino nods shyly.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi smiles as he snuggles into Gaara's arms. It was such a relief to know he could do so, without worry if they would live to see the next morning. This past month had been complete bliss.

"You remind me of a cat that got its cream." The red head observes in amusement.

"Mmm I suppose that is not an entirely inaccurate statement. It just depends on what type of cream one is discussing." Itachi replies with a smirk.

Gaara laughs. He kisses his lover. Itachi had such a dirty sense of humor. Sasuke's was more sarcastic than anything, but not Itachi. When the elder brother was alone, he had a mouth that could make even sailors blush like temple virgins.

"I adore you. Truly, I do." Gaara says and runs his fingers through Itachi's dark silky locks.

"I feel the same way about you. I worry though. Danzo still hasn't been found. How are things in the Senate?" He asks.

Gaara sighs. He had hoped that his Emperor wouldn't answer that. Everyone was still overjoyed at Itachi and Sasuke's return, but they were nervous. Danzo had been a major powerbroker in the Senate. Hardly anyone liked him, but no one could argue that the man got results.

"They are all happy that you two are back. I can naught lie to you though. Many are worried about Danzo's disappearance. It's as if the man just disappeared into thin air. It has plenty of grown man spooked like small boys that have heard tales of ghosts and took them far too seriously." The wealthy Roman replies honestly.

Now it was Itachi's turn to sigh. He had been afraid of something like that happening. Well there had to be something they could do to ease their anxieties. The newly crowned ruler just didn't know what.

Ideally, they would find Danzo. The former slave wasn't going to hold his breath for that to happen though. Itachi was almost certain that the elderly Roman was dead. Perhaps he had finally died of old age?

"Thank you for your honesty. It means more to me than you will ever know. So many people just tell me what they believe I want to hear now that I am Emperor." Itachi admits.

"That's not uncommon when it comes to Emperors. Don't worry. We shall sort this out somehow. We defeated Orochimaru. Finding a way to resolve this unease over Danzo's disappearance should be child's play in comparison." The red head informs him.

Itachi simply nods. He wanted to believe that. Truly, he did. But he didn't in his gut. He knew that nothing was as simple as it looked on its surface. They would have to resolve this and soon before things got out of hand.

"You're right. Come, my love. Surely, you must be hungry. Let us go dine." Itachi says and offers his lover his arm.

"It is a wonder that you have not gotten fat. I have never seen a man who enjoys food so much, not gain any weight." Gaara observes in amusement.

The elder Uchiha brother felt his face heat up slightly in embarrassment. Yes, he did eat a lot. That was mostly because as a slave, most of his diet had consisted of stale bread and low quality wine. Sometimes he'd get fruits, vegetables, or fish. That did not happen often and was usually only because the farmers couldn't find anyone else willing to it. The food had always been of inferior quality.

"As a slave, I did not get to enjoy such fine food. I do not get fat because you ensure that I get plenty of exercise." Itachi informs him.

"I'm sorry. I should not have teased you about it. Sometimes I forget that you used to be a slave. You have such a regal demeanor and have slipped so effortlessly into your new role, that I can scarcely reconcile your past with your present." The Senator confesses.

Itachi smiles. There really was nothing for Gaara to apologize for. He hoped one day that he would feel the same way.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Trust me, there is precious little of my time as a slave that I actually wish to remember. You and Naruto being the main exceptions. Now come and dine with me." He says and leads the red head off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi, the man was at the market. He was still wearing his mask of course. Manda was well known enough that no one dared to question his fashion choices.

He was curious as to how the long lost princes were being received a month after their reappearance. The public was still utterly enchanted apparently. Many a father was trying to plot how to get their daughter to catch either the Emperor or Prince's eye.

Kakashi chuckles. Oh those poor men. They truly had no idea at all. It was rather obvious that Itachi and Sasuke preferred men to warm their bed. Still, he supposed that it would be required sooner or later for them to each produce at least one heir. Preferably this heir would be borne by a wife for the sake of proper appearances.

"I wonder who they will choose and how they will react to being second in the heart of their husband." He muses.

Kakashi was not a fool. He knew that such arrangements were far more common than the public was allowed to think. Most high born Roman males would take men and women to their bed, if given the chance.

This was because they were genuinely attracted to both or because they loved exerting power over another man by dominating him sexually. Those who allowed themselves to be dominated usually did so to curry favor with the more influential man.

"I will take a basket of your apples please." Kakashi says as he shows the merchant his money.

The merchant gulps. He quickly gives the masked man the basket. The poor man's hands were shaking in fear and for good reason. He knew exactly who Manda was and didn't want to become his next victim.

Kakashi supposed there were some advantages to being infamous. One of which was quicker service. He smiles and hands the man his payment. The assassin begins to walk off.

"I wonder if it was really her or just a guilty conscience?" He muses to himself.

Could it have actually been the fallen Empress? The silver haired man didn't know and that troubled him. Was a spirit following him? Had he just never noticed before? Would she make another appearance?

Kakashi had always considered himself a practical man. He had never put much stock in things like ghost stories before. But now he wasn't so sure.

"I got the apples that you wanted." He says as he walks back into the brothel.

The silver haired man decides that it didn't matter. Whether she had been real or not, wasn't the issue. He had taken the shot. His shot may have changed the entire fate of Rome and no one would ever know about it.

Well no one except for Sasuke. The youngest prince had taken off after him. Thankfully, he had been able to jump out of the window and land safely. It was a small miracle.

"Thank you, Manda. That was very kind of you. I am going to make apple pie tonight and we were all out. We gots some fancy customers coming in tonight." She says with a smile.

"It's no trouble." He states and heads back to his room.

He didn't mind the women that worked there. Sometimes he'd even indulge in their offers of companionship, but that didn't mean that he was in love with any of them or that he would seek out their company for conversation. No, Kakashi was a loner and he liked it that way. Years later, he would recall this as the exact moment that he jinxed himself.


	19. Manda Makes his Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is settling down for everyone, until Manda decides to stake his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"You think that you're sneaky." Kakashi hears a woman say.

He raises an eyebrow. The silver haired man was still dressed as Manda. It was rare for a woman to have the nerve to approach him, who wasn't employed at the brothel. He was perhaps the most well known assassin in Rome, after all.

"I beg your pardon, Miss?" He asks.

"I was at the battle with Orochimaru. I know that you took the kill shot and ran off. You ran off without taking any credit for what you did. The Emperor and Prince owe you. I don't see why you don't let them know this. Of course, if you are too scared to do so, I could do it for you." She says with a sly smile.

Kakashi slams her against the wall. He had his hand wrapped around her pretty throat almost faster than she could blink. He was surprised when the brunette didn't flinch.

"You're rather brave to threaten an assassin so boldly. That or perhaps you wish to die. So which is it?" He demands.

He glanced at her. There was no denying the woman was beautiful. Long brown hair, warm eyes that were a lighter shade of the same color, and purple makeup across her cheeks. She was wearing a lavender toga that she filled out rather well with her womanly curves.

The dress was too clean to be that of a "working woman." It was far too elegant to belong to a slave, but not nearly as fine as that of a noblewoman. If he had to guess, he would say she was likely either a merchant's daughter or married to one.

"I suppose it's a little of both. My name is Rin. It occurs to me that you are in a position to curry favor with the brothers. You could use it to get a ship. You could become a pirate for the crown. I could go with you. It was my idea after all. Unless you would prefer to spend the rest of your days at this brothel. Most men would be fine with that, but I don't think you are one of them." She says.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. The woman spoke as if she knew him. It was likely she had been watching him for awhile. He was a bit disturbed that someone had been observing him, without his knowledge. Still her boldness amused him.

"Well Rin, I have to admit that is an intriguing idea. But why would a woman such as yourself want to become a pirate? Do you not know what happens to the only women on pirate ships? If anything, your fate would be even worse than if you were to become employed at this brothel. Your clothing denotes you as being someone with a fairly comfortable lifestyle, why would you desire to take such a gamble?" He inquires.

Rin bites her lower lip. He hadn't outright dismissed her. That was a good sign. Still she knew this was a make or break moment. She hoped he would listen and not just laugh at her.

"My father wishes to marry me off to a man that I find detestable. I would rather be a pirate than his wife. If you do not agree, I will simply run away. If he catches me, I'll take my own life. I will never willingly marry that man." She practically growls.

"How old are you? Surely at least 25 summers, maybe 30? How are you not already married?" The assassin asks, generally curious.

It was not unusual to see women married by their 16th summer. Sometimes they were married even before that. It was almost unheard of for a woman not to be married by the time she hit twenty, especially not one as beautiful as Rin.

"I'm 29 summers. I'm also a widow. I have been married before. This would be my second marriage. I didn't care for my last husband either. He was…not a very kind man. I was his third wife. The other wives never made it to 29 summers." She informs him.

Kakashi considers this. Rin hadn't come out directly and said it, but it was implied. She had killed him before he could kill her. This was a very dangerous woman. She didn't have the eyes of a killer, so he knew it had been self-defense. Still he wasn't certain how wise going into such a partnership with her would be.

He didn't really have to indulge her. There was a very good chance if she went to the Emperor or the High Prince with her accusations, they would dismiss them as the rantings of a madwoman. Even if they didn't, he would make sure the brothers would have an extremely difficult time finding him. And yet, he couldn't deny that it was an intriguing offer. He'd never met a woman who was outrageous bold in a way that wasn't sexual before.

"I know that I will likely come to regret this, but I shall accept your business proposal." He tells says as he releases her and Rin smiles.

It was at that moment that Kakashi knew that he was in trouble. Her smile was even more brilliant than the Sun itself. Damn it. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Back in the castle, Gaara was visiting with his sister and her husband. It had been a long time since he last saw them. He couldn't deny that it brought his heart great joy to see both of them. It truly did.

"Well it looks like the Gods and Goddesses most certainly favor you all. It's truly a fantastic tale. I still can naught believe you managed to defeat Orochimaru and your lover is the Emperor." Shikamaru observes with open astonishment.

"Yes, I have a hard time believing it as well. But it is true. Sure as the Sun rises, it is true." The red head says.

His sister's belly was round with her first child. He was going to be an uncle soon. Idly, he wonder if it would be a boy or a girl. Gaara knew that a male would be considered the most advantageous, an heir. But his brother-in-law and sister claimed they would be overjoyed as long as the child was healthy.

The Senator had always considered that a cop out. Everyone had a preference. They were lying, if they said they didn't. But he allowed them to get away with what he viewed as a white lie.

"Where is the Emperor?" Temari asks.

"Oh he's meeting with another Senator. He should be along shortly. Temari, you should sit. You are due soon. You don't want to overexert yourself." Gaara says and she nods, sitting down.

Shikamaru just gapes at them. How did he do that? Every time that he told his beloved wife to take easy, she protested. Yet when Gaara asked the very same thing, she sat down without compliant.

Honestly, women could be very troublesome and maddening sometimes! He would never understand them. Shikamaru knew he could live to be 100 summers and still never understand them. He swore it by the Gods and Goddesses.

"Of course. I suppose an Emperor's duties are never done. Are things still going well between you and your lover?" Temari asks.

"Very well. His presence in my life is a blessing from the Gods and Goddesses. Naruto also seems deliriously happy with Sasuke. Though they fight like cats and dogs half the time. I begin to suspect that it is a very strange form of foreplay honestly." He muses.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He really didn't need to think of the High Prince and Naruto in such compromising positions. The lazy Roman much preferred women to men when it came to who he took to his bed. Shikamaru supposed that mattered little though. Since marrying Temari, she was his only lover. He loved her and he knew that if he even looked at another woman, she would likely cut off his manhood. As he very much would like to keep his manhood intact, he didn't take any chances.

"Have you discovered what happened to Danzo?" Shikamaru asks and Gaara shakes his head.

"Itachi is going to declare him dead soon. I am just tying a few loose ends in the Senate before he does so." The red head admits.

Temari nods. She knew enough about the inner workings of the Senate to realize that Danzo's death would leave an opening. The other Senators would jockey for a chance to increase their influence. Bad things happened when power struggles happened in the Senate. It was wise to make sure everything was settled before telling them the truth.

Well at least they thought it was the truth. No one had actually found a body yet. Without a body, there was still a chance he was alive. It was a slim chance, but still possible. After all, the princes had come back from the "dead" after being gone for ten years. Anything was possible.

* * *

Elsewhere in Rome, Sasuke and Naruto were at the Arena. Both of them were sitting in the stands and watching a fight. The younger Uchiha knew that it was important the public see him and Itachi out amongst them as often. Public opinion could be their greatest weapon, if a power struggle broke out in the Senate.

That and Naruto did enjoy the matches. He supposed that you could take the soldier off of the battlefield, but you couldn't take the battlefield out of the soldier. Sasuke didn't mind indulging his blonde in this fashion. He smiles as he watches Naruto enjoy the match.

"They fight well." Sasuke observes, knowing that he was expected to make some sort of comment on the match.

"Are you even watching the fight?" Naruto asks.

"Do you want me to speak truly?" The Prince replies and avoids the blonde's piercing gaze.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. Well Sasuke was Sasuke. If he wasn't involved in the fight, apparently he had very little interest in it. He knew that he had a killer instinct, but he didn't seem to enjoy the sport fighting. Well at least not when he wasn't the one trading blows.

"Yes, I do prefer you to speak truly. There's not much point in you talking, if you are only going to lie." He states.

"I've barely done more than glance at them. Your reactions to their fight is far more entertaining than the actual battle." Sasuke says and squeezes his lover's hand.

The crowd was far more interested in the match than them at the moment. Sasuke thought he could get away with the display of affection. While homosexuality was largely accepted, it was something that was more of a private thing. There had certainly been Emperors who had male lovers, but they hadn't made an effort to throw it in the faces of the public.

It was something that was whispered about, not something that was shown outside of the palace walls or the privacy of intimate gatherings. He supposed it was for the best. If he let Naruto kiss him, he'd probably try to ravish him with the entire Arena watching them. It was Naruto.

"Bad Nymph. What is the point of you taking me to a match, if you aren't even going to pay attention?" He asks.

"It's important to be seen in the public and I know you enjoy such things. I don't really understand why. Don't you get enough of fighting on the battlefield?" Sasuke requires.

"It's fun. It's exciting. Look how the crowd enjoys it." The blue eyed Roman argues.

"I'm glad they enjoy it. I don't dislike it. It just doesn't hold my attention nearly as much as you do." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Suddenly the crowd was calling out. Sasuke mentally gulps. Damn it. Itachi wasn't here. So it fell to him to decide whether the loser lived or died. He hadn't been paying attention to know if he had put up a good fight or not.

The shouts of the crowd were too loud to really decipher. It was impossible for him to tell if more of the crowd wanted him to be spared or killed. He looks at Naruto helplessly.

"Spare him." Naruto whispers and Sasuke nods, holding his thumb up.

The man was spared and he snuck off with his favorite blonde. That was the last match of the evening. After that, the lions would be brought out. Their presence wasn't required for that.

* * *

"You know next time, maybe I won't let you know what you should do. You really should pay more attention." Naruto says as they walk off.

"Your beauty distracted me." Sasuke says with a smirk and darts off.

That worked like a charm. Naruto took off after him. Damn Naruto was as fast as one of the lions that were now being brought out into the Arena. Amazing really.

"That's hypocritical considering how much you protest when I call you beautiful, My Nymph." He says as he pushes him against the wall.

"How do you like it when the sandal is on the other foot?" Sasuke demands with a smirk.

"I really should take you back to our bedchambers and smack that ass of yours for being a naughty nymph." Naruot warns him.

"Promises. Promises." Sasuke says with a smile and wraps his arms around the other man's neck, kissing him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Gods and Goddesses, he loved this man. He loved him more than anything. Though he knew that if he wanted to steal more than a kiss, he was going to have to take his Nymph somewhere more private.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle, Itachi was speaking with Sai. He blinks in surprise. Well he certainly hadn't expected this.

"You want my blessing to marry Ino?" The Emperor asks curiously and the former gladiator nods.

"Well I don't see why not. If you wish to marry a servant girl, that is your concern. It doesn't impact me in the slightest and you did help us win the battle. Very well. You have my blessing." Itachi replies.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sai says with a creepy smile and bows before the true Emperor of Rome.

Itachi nods. He still didn't know what Sai's game was. He doubted that the other man had helped them for purely benevolent reasons. Still he hadn't actually done anything wrong since the final battle, he would indulge him and bless the marriage.

"She is quite pretty. You are fortunate to have won her hand in marriage. May the Gods and Goddesses bless your union with much happiness and many children." Itachi offers.

It was a standard congratulations when you became engaged in Rome. He might not fully trust Sai, but there was no reason to be rude to the man. After all, he had helped them defeat Orochimaru.

"Thank you. May the Gods and Goddesses protect you and your brother and bless your reign." The dark haired man replies.

"You're welcome. Well I expect you shall be wanting to depart to inform her of the good news. You are dismissed." Itachi tells him and Sai darts off.

Itachi chuckles. He heads off to find his own lover. He smiles when he found his favorite red head speaking with his sister and brother-in-law.

"Emperor." Temari and Shikamaru greet him and bow deeply to show respect to their ruler.

"Lord Shikamaru, Lady Temari, Gaara. You are glowing, My Lady. I do hope your pregnancy has been an easy one." He greets them all and reaches out his hand for his lover.

"As easy as one can ever be." Temari informs him and Itachi nods sympathetically.

He did sincerely hope it. Gaara was rather excited about becoming an uncle. Mostly though, he wanted to get his favorite Senator alone.

"It's late, my love. I have finished all my obligations for the day. Come and lay with me?" He asks and extends his hand for Gaara to take.

"I would be honored. Good night, sister. Good night, Shikamaru." The wealthy Roman says, takes Itachi's hand, and walks off with him.

Gaara smiles as they walk down the halls. It was a miracle. Every day was a miracle. By all rights, they should both be dead. Yet, here they were walking the castle halls together, hand in hand.

"What did the Senator want?" He asks curiously.

"He wanted my blessing for his marriage. Sai desires to marry Ino. I saw no reason to deny it." Itachi states offhandedly.

Gaara got the impression that the request had mattered little to the Emperor. It probably did. Sai had settled into his position of a Senator rather well. No one wanted to argue with a man who smiled in such a creepy way. (The fact that he was a train killer, probably also played a role.)

"Oh good. I wish them happiness." He says politely.

"I suppose so. It is an unusual match. But then again, Sai is an unusual man. So it's likely a good one." Itachi observes.

"OWE! Damn you, woman!" Suigetsu hisses down the hall.

The Emperor and Senator sigh. Karin and Suigetsu certainly fought worse than Romans and Barbarians sometimes. Idly, they wandered what the spat was about this time.

"You pervert! You tried to peek on the ladies bath again!" Karin growls at him.

Oh so that's what it was about. Gaara and Itachi try their best not to laulgh at the situation. It was difficult though. Jugo's exasperated head shaking, only added to the comedic aspect of the strange scene.

"How long have they been at it?" Gaara whispers to the large man.

"Several sundial turns now. They almost never stop, if they aren't asleep. I fear my ears will start bleeding soon." He sighs.

Itachi decides to take pity on the gentle giant. He walks over to the quarreling pair. Immediately, their fighting stops. Neither of them wanted to draw the ire of the new Emperor. (They weren't stupid.)

"Karin, I shall speak to Suigetsu about his voyeuristic habits. They are after all, most inappropriate. But please stop making such a spectacle of yourself and beating him. It is most unbecoming of a lady." Itachi says.

They both just nod dumbly. Jugo could only watch enviously. Itachi's ability to corral them was truly amazing. It must be a gift from the Gods and Godesses.

He had known the two of them for years. Yet, they would always continue to bicker despite his best efforts. Itachi barely had to say a word and they were suddenly well behaved children again.

"Excellent. Come, my love." Itachi says as he leads Gaara back to their room.

* * *

"You will make a wonderful father one day. You are very skilled at scolding, without sounding too angry." The red head muses.

Itachi chuckles. He shakes his head in amusement and kisses his lover. Gaara meant it as a compliment, but right now Itachi only wanted to spend time with his red head. Everything else was completely irrelevant.

"You are far too kind. How are things in the Senate?" He whispers and places gently kisses along the other man's collarbone.

Gaara sighs in contentment. He treasured these moments. The moments when they were alone and could just ignore the outside world completely. Here Itachi wasn't the Emperor and he wasn't a Senator. They were just two men very much in love.

"I'd rather not talk about the Senate now. Suffice to say that I don't believe Rome is any danger of burning down at the moment. Though I am in dire need of your touch." He says with a smile.

"You're right. No more talk of work." Itachi says with a smile and kisses the wealthy Roman.

Gaara returns the kiss happily. He wraps his legs around the other man's waist. They both moan at the contact.

He was sure that Venus herself had designed Itachi just for him. No one could tell Gaara differently. He was everything he wanted and more.

"I do love you. You know if I had my way, we would almost never leave these chambers." Itachi informs him and slides his hands underneath Gaara's toga.

"I know. I feel the same way. But Rome needs their Emperor too much for that too happen. I suppose I shall just have to learn to share you with the world. I dislike doing so, but I know it is the right thing to do." He muses.

Itachi smiles and glides his hands over the muscular planes of his lover's chest. He always reveled in the power he felt underneath his fingertips. His strength was exciting to him.

"You are rather generous. I'm sure that Rome thanks you for your great sacrifice." He states in a mock somber tone.

"As the empire should." Gaara agrees and flips them so that he was on top.

Their relationship was one of equals. Sometimes Itachi would take him. Other times the red head would ravish his lover until dawn's early light. It mattered little to them. Making love was glorious, no matter who was in charge.

Gaara laces his fingers with Itachi's. Their hands even fit together perfectly. Truly, they were made for each other.

"Don't tempt me to just lock the door and forget the rest of the world." Itachi warns him.

"Well Sasuke could always be Emperor if you did. I'm certain he would make a fine Emperor. Though Naruto would be rather cross with me. He wouldn't take kindly to having to share Sasuke with the rest of Rome so often." The red head observes.

Itachi chuckles. That much was true. He had never met a man more possessive than Naruto. He had thought Gaara was overprotective, but Naruto took it to a completely different level.

"Oh yes, I can see the conversation now. Brother, will you rule Rome in my stead? I would rather spend the rest of my days in bed with my lover. Yes, I knew that you would understand. Thank you." Itachi chuckles.

"That conversation sounds perfectly reasonable to me." The Senator states.

"What am I ever going to do with you? You tempt me far too much." Itachi asks.

Gaara had no problem showing Itachi exactly what he could do with him. .The rest of the night passed in a blissful haze of passion. Both men were rather impressed at how strong the bed was.

* * *

After another magnificent round of lovemaking, they collapsed in each other's arms. They soon fell asleep. When the morning came, both men were startled to learn that they weren't the only people in their room. A man wearing a mask and a rather cloak had slipped in.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I did not mean to startle you. I am just here to collect on the debt I am owed. You see, I was the one who shot the arrow that allowed you to defeat Orochimaru." Manda says.


	20. A Very Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation is on everyone's mind as both Uchihas are trying for heirs and doing their best to reassure their respective significant others that their heart only belongs to one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This was a tricky chapter to tackle the kid question. Emperors and other royals need heirs, but obviously that was an issue for our couples. So I decided to address this issue as tactfully as possible. So everyone can have kids and still be happy. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: If the ideas of marriages for the sake of heirs disturbs you, you might be better off skipping this one and reading only Chapter 21 instead. You shouldn't get too lost in the plot, if you do that. For those who do choose to read it, happy reading.

Naruto holds his Nymph tightly. He didn't want to let him go. The blonde understood that he had to, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Naruto, you know that I would much rather spend the night in your arms. I will be back as soon as I can. It's my Honeymoon. I'm expected to be with her for awhile. It's purely about heirs. I don't love her. I could never love anyone, like I love you." Sasuke assures him.

The blue eyed Roman sighs and nods. He knew that Sasuke was right. It still scared him though. Sasuke had never been with a woman.

What if he decided he preferred women to men? What if Sasuke decided it was just easier to be with his wife. That way he wouldn't have to divide his time between his family obligations and Naruto?

"I know. Come back to me, alright? I couldn't bare to lose you." Naruto says and caresses his cheek.

"I always do. Besides, you like children. The child might not be of your blood, but he or she will be just as much yours as mine and hers. I promise. I'm sure that our son or daughter will grow to adore you, just as I have. You already act like a child anyway. They'll enjoy having a playmate." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto rolls his eyes at Sasuke's comment. Trust his Nymph to come up with something like that. Though he supposed, the Prince had a point. It would be nice to see a mini Sasuke running around. The blonde just prayed to the Gods and Goddesses the child looked more like Sasuke than his mother.

He mentally sighs. Sasuke had chosen well for his wife. Her name was Hinata. He knew her in passing. She was Neji's cousin. The woman had been promised to a man that Neji didn't approve of.

Naruto could tell that Neji was concerned for Hinata's well-being, if she married the man. Of course previous engagements didn't tend to last very long, when the High Prince of Rome expressed an interest. Lord Hiashi had quickly broken off the engagement and promised Hinata to Sasuke, after that.

"You can really be such arse sometimes!" The General grumbles.

"Perhaps, but you love me anyway. I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Sasuke says and kisses his lover's forehead before heading off towards the courtyard.

She was everything that a noblewoman was supposed to be. Hinata was beautiful, kind, and well educated in what was considered proper behavior for a lady of her station.

Sasuke had been rather honest with her when he proposed. Hinata knew that this was a marriage of convenience. Sasuke needed an heir. The bluenette needed to get out of a disastrous match. So it seemed rather practical really. Sasuke's wife knew about Naruto as well.

"Please return him to me." He sends up his prayer.

Hinata's feelings on Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship. No woman wanted to be second in their husband's heart, but Naruto had caught her blushing once when she walked in on Sauske giving him a farewell kiss. Honestly, Naruto thought that Hinata might find their relationship erotic on some level. So it was good that Sasuke's wife didn't completely hate him.

He couldn't find it in him to hate her. This wasn't her fault. She just wanted to get out of what would likely be a horrible marriage. The Roman woman was doing Sasuke a favor by marrying him and agreeing to give him an heir. Still the thought of Sasuke in another's bed sent his blood boiling. He couldn't help it.

"Of course, I will." Sasuke calls out, just as he strolled out of Naruto's line of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara sighs as he watches Itachi greet Karin. Karin's belly was already becoming round with Itachi's child. The two of them had married about three months after Itachi became Emperor.

Karin had conceived only a few months after that. Thus any concerns that Itachi might be sterile like his uncle, were quickly put to rest. Still couldn't help but remember that day. The day that Itachi told him of his plans to wed the other red head would forever be burned into his memory.

_"Gaara, I need an heir. I'm the Emperor now. If I had my way, I would not be marrying any woman. But I must. So I have decided who it will be." He said._

_The Senator simply nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Itachi was right. He did need an heir and the wealthy Roman wasn't going to make things anymore difficult than they had to be._

_"Who is she?" He forced himself to ask after a few awkward moments of silence._

_"Karin. She saved your life, Gaara. That is why I feel she deserves to be Empress. I do not love her. I will never love her as anything other than the mother of my children. You are the one that I adore. I don't want you to forget that for a single moment." Itachi said and kissed his lover._

_Gaara remembered kissing back desperately. He supposed in a way that he should be flattered. The only woman that Itachi could bare taking for his wife, was the one who had tended to his injuries. That did help soothe a little of the bitterness he felt._

_"She is fortunate to have a husband as wonderful as you are. I love you with all my heart. I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. An Emperor needs an heir and I can't give you that." He stated and fought with all his might to keep his voice from revealing how he felt._

_He wouldn't do it. Gaara wouldn't make Itachi feel anymore guilty than he already did. The red head had no doubts that if given the option, his lover would have never taken another to their bed. He just simply didn't have the option._

"You look beautiful. How have you been feeling?" Itachi asks.

"The sickness in the mornings has passed. I am grateful for that. The physician says that everything seems to be progressing well." She replies.

Karin couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Gaara. Itachi claimed her only as often as was needed until it became obvious that they had conceived. Itachi might prefer men, but he was a very gifted lover.

She couldn't hate Gaara though. It was only natural to fall for the handsome Emperor. Karin did wish she had seen him first, but she supposed there was no point in pondering such things.

"That is good. You should get some rest." He tells her and places a chaste kiss on her forehead before returning to Gaara.

Karin sighs. She supposed that she couldn't have everything. She was carrying Itachi's child and Empress. As much as she wished that Itachi loved her or for him just to simply lust after her, she knew it wasn't the case.

He would check on her well being. Itachi was kind to her. He'd compliment her and ask if there was anything she needed. He'd caress her growing stomach and then almost immediately seek out Gaara. It was more than a little maddening actually.

"Good morning, my love." Itachi whispers and kisses Gaara.

Gaara knew it was a little petty, but he didn't care. He kisses back. His kiss was far less chaste than Itachi. He wanted to remind Karin of who the Emperor really loved. He tries not to smirk when she shoots him a dirty look.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He says after breaking the kiss and Kairn makes a tactful exit.

* * *

"Would you care to go for a stroll with me around the gardens?" Itachi asks and offers the other man his arm.

Gaara nods. He takes the arm offered to him and allows the Emperor to lead him off. He knew that he was probably going to get an earful for the heated kiss, but he didn't care.

"You really shouldn't taunt her in such a fashion. She knows that my heart belongs to you, but there really is no reason to throw it in her face so blatantly. Gaara, she's pregnant. It's not good to upset her." Itachi pleads with him.

"I know that I shouldn't. I can't help it though." He admits.

"I would prefer it, if our child didn't grow to hate us because his or her mother was jealous." The Emperor chides him.

Gaara shakes his head. He couldn't imagine Itachi's child hating him. He couldn't imagine anyone hating the handsome Emperor actually. (Well other than Orochimaru, but he had been mad to begin with.)

"Your child will never hate you. That would be impossible. Speaking of impossible, I still can't believe you gave that man a ship." Gaara muses.

Itachi chuckles. Well Manda had been pretty convincing at the time. He also raised some valid points.

_"Good morning, Your Highness. I did not mean to startle you. I am just here to collect on the debt that I am owed. You see, I was the one who shot the arrow that allowed you to defeat Orochimaru." Manda had said._

_It wasn't every day that you woke up to the most famous assassin in Rome in your bedchambers. This was particularly true after you had just spent the night lost in carnal bliss with your lover. So yeah, Itachi had been more than a little startled._

_"You should really learn to knock first. Sasuke did mention that he saw a man with silver hair fire off an arrow. He said he gave chase, but that the archer jumped out of the window and landed on his feet like a cat. As your hair is silver, I assume you speak truly." Itachi replied and watched the other man warily._

_"I suppose so. Now about my reward. I would like a ship. A warship. I've been an assassin for many years. I should think that I would like to explore the world and become a pirate. I can attack our enemies and weaken them." He explained._

_Gaara raised an eyebrow. This man certainly had a lot of nerve. First, he snuck into the Emperor's private bedchambers. Now he was demanding a ship. The red head looked at his lover to gauge Itachi's reaction._

_"That does seem like a small price to pay, considering everything. Very well. I shall have a warship given to you. Do not make me regret this decision. Now if you will excuse us, I should like to enjoy the rest of my morning with my lover. I should especially like to do this, without an audience." Itachi hissed at him._

_"Of course. A pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness. I shall await on the Royal Docks. You may fay a red flag on the ship that is to be mine." He informed the Emperor before he darted off._

_"That man is rather full of himself." Gaara muttered._

_"I suppose so. Though at the moment, I would rather ensure that you are full of me." Itachi said with a smirk and spent the rest of the day ravishing his beloved red head._

Itachi had kept his word. Manda was giving one of the finest warships to ever sail the seven seas. Gaara didn't even want to know what he was doing with it.

"Well I was honor bound to do so. He did after all, help us defeat Orochimaru. Come my love, I have a surprise for you." He says with a sly smile as he leads the red head off to the Royal Throne Room.

* * *

Two weeks later and Naruto was conversing with Ino. She was funny and he needed to do something to pass the time. There wasn't a military campaign going on for him to dash off to and occupy his attention while he waited for Sasuke's return. So he figured talking to Ino was as good as any other way to keep him from going stir crazy.

"How is your marriage to Sai going?" He asks.

"Quite well. He's a bit strange, but I imagine all gladiators are to a certain extent. Still he has never raised his hand to me or his voice. He does give me gifts, even if they are a little odd." She informs him.

Naruto tilts his head. He wondered what the skinny Roman had given his wife to earn that label. He decides to ask.

"Like what?" The blue eyed man inquires curiously.

"A jeweled dagger." Ino says and shows Naruto.

The General blinks. Yes, that was a very unusual gift for a woman. Honestly, it was a superiorly crafted blade and the gems were beautiful though. Naruto knew in his own way that Sai was trying to make Ino favor him. Giving a woman a weapon as a symbol of your romantic love, was still strange though.

"Well it is quite a nice dagger." The blonde man offers and Ino nods in agreement.

"Yes, it is. He is also very attentive in our bedchambers. I can not find a reason to complain when it comes to his…passions." She admits with a slight blush.

"That's always good. Yeah, Sasuke is very passionate as well. Gods and Goddesses, I miss him." Naruto grumbles.

Ino nods sympathetically. It was no secret that the Prince and General were deeply in love. They didn't even bother to hide it within the castle walls. Still she wondered how their relationship would change when Sasuke returned.

"I'm certain that he will be back soon. He wouldn't want to risk traveling during winter." She muses.

"Yeah. You're right. So how did you and Sai get together anyway?" The Roman continues making conversation.

Ino wondered that herself sometimes. It seemed that Sai had randomly decided he was attracted to her and he needed a wife. That was that.

"After he became a Senator, he realized he would need to marry. He asked me and that was all there was to it." The blonde woman says with a slight shrug.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Sheesh. Sai had never struck him as a sappy romantic, but he had expected something a little less transactional.

"Well I am glad that you are both happy." He says with a grin.

"Thank you. I feel the same way about you and the High Prince." Ino informs him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Rin were sailing on the Mediterranean Sea. They had quite the impressive crew now. Suigetsu had decided to join them. After Karin had married Itachi and Jugo had decided to become Sasuke's puppy, the white haired man had gotten a little antsy. There just wasn't anything exciting going on in Rome anymore.

So he had jumped at the chance to explore the world at sea. He smiles. Suigetsu now had an impressive collection of swords. Manda was nice enough to let him keep whatever swords he found, that intrigued him.

"So have you ever actually seen him without the mask?" Suigetsu asks Rin one day.

"No. I haven't. He keeps it on at all times." Rin informs the other pirate.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. That struck him as very strange. Yes, he understood Manda wanting to keep his identity a secret. But he was clearly lovers with Rin. He didn't even take the mask off when they had sex?

"He keeps it on even when you two are together?" The white haired man asks in disbelief.

"Yes. He's very consistent about it. I don't mind though. I didn't fall in love with him because of a pretty face." Rin replies.

The violet eyed pirate just shakes his head. It was hard for him to fathom. How could you make love to someone without even seeing their face. That was just bizarre. Oh well. It wasn't really his business. He mostly was just curious to see what Manda looked like without his mask.

"Did he ever tell you his real name?" He continues.

"Yes, he did. I'm not going to tell you that." She informs him and giggles at Suigetsu's dismayed expression.

It was fun to tease him. Kakashi was busy at the moment plotting their next heist. So she had to pass the time somehow. Teasing the sword lover was a good way to do that.

Kakashi looks over the maps. Hmm they should be coming up along the northern coast of Africa soon. Maybe they could ambush a ship that was heading to a port. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

"I'll tell the others." He mutters to himself as he heads out of the cabin.

He raises an eyebrow when he saw Rin with Suigetsu. Oh he wasn't jealous. The look on Suigetsu's face assured him that he had nothing to be jealous of. (Which was good thing for the white haired man because Kakashi could be a rather jealous lover and you didn't want to provoke him.)

"What are you teasing that poor boy about now?" He asks in amusement.

"Oh he just wanted to know if I had ever seen you without your mask." Rin says with a smile as she walks over to Kakashi.

She places a quick kiss against his lips. Rin smiles when he kisses back. She knew that she had chosen well. If she had stayed in Rome, she would either be dead or have killed her second husband. She was much happier on the open sea with Kakashi and their crew.

"You know you are never going to see me without my mask. I don't know why you bother to try." Kakashi says, after breaks the kiss.

"Eh. You can't blame a man for trying. So did you decide where we are going to strike next?" He asks happily.

Kakashi nods. He tells them about his plans to ambush a ship that was on its way to port. It would all work out nicely. They should get quite the impressive haul out of this one. This was the time of year that the Egyptians sent out their trading vessels.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Jugo blinks. There was a beautiful woman who was being harassed by the palace guards. He was going to offer assistance, but it seemed she didn't need it.

"If you try to touch me again, you will all be sleeping with Neptune." The woman says.

Neptune was the God of the Seas. She had threatened to drown them. The 'woman' in question turned out to be a beautiful man. The man was quite skilled with needles. He threw some at the guards and they fell over, unable to move. Jugo suspected the needles were coated in some substance that caused temporary paralysis.

"I was going to ask if you needed any help, but I see you have managed just fine, all on your own." Jugo says with a smile as he walks over.

"I appreciate your concern. It's rare to see someone who will step in for a stranger. I'm Haku." He says with a sweet smile.

"I'm Jugo. What brings you to the castle?" He asks.

"I'm going to be the Royal Physician." The other man informs him and Jugo nods.

He had a hard time imagining the beautiful, petite man in such a role. But Jugo wasn't actually going to say so. Besides, Haku apparently was quite lethal when it came to throwing those needles around. The Roman was not eager to get on his bad side.

"Welcome. In that case, would you like me to escort you to the medical wing?" Jugo asks.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Haku says and walks off with Jugo.

* * *

At this time, Sasuke came down the hall. He was seeing Hinata to her room. He blinks when he saw that Jugo was walking a woman somewhere. He didn't know that Jugo favored both sexes. Huh, you learned something new everyday.

"That's our Prince Sasuke. Your Majesty, I was just taking Haku to the medical ward. I think he is going to make an excellent physician." Jugo says with a smile.

Sasuke blinks. That was a MAN?! Was Jugo playing some sort of practical joke on him? The young prince looks Haku up and down. Damn, he really was a man. Wow.

"Welcome. We are so glad to have you here. The Empress will be requiring your services shortly. She is with child." Sasuke explains and Hinata nods in agreement.

"I am aware, Your Majesty. I will not let your family down. Gods and Goddesses willing, it will be a safe delivery." Haku says.

"Yes, Gods and Goddesses be willing. Well I must be off. I have to inform Itachi that I have arrived home, safe and sound." Sasuke says as he wanders down the Hall.

Jugo tries to hide his smirk. Yes, Sasuke was going to inform "Itachi." If Itachi had magically transformed into a blonde General, that was. He bids good day to Hinata and heads off with Haku.

* * *

Sasuke goes to find Naruto. He smiles when he saw him in the gardens with Ino. Gods and Goddesses, he had missed Naruto more than he would ever be able to express. He strides over to him.

"I shall see you later, Naruto. Good day to you, Your Majesty." Ino says with a knowing smile and scurries off.

"SASUKE!" Naruto says and dashes over to him.

Naruto scooped the other man off the ground. He swung him around and around. Sasuke was actually beginning to get rather dizzy.

"I missed you as well. I'm so happy to be home." He says and they both knew what Sasuke really meant to say, _"I'm so happy to be home, with you."_

"You have returned to me, My Nymph. Come on, let's go bath together." Naruto says happily and practically drags the other man off.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't really understand why Naruto to bath right now. But he went along with it. Once he was in the water, the blonde explains why.

"I don't want her scent on you. I know you had to, but I wouldn't be able to control myself. Not if I smelled her on you." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you are being ridiculous. You know that I need heirs. That's the only reason why I was with her. You know damn well that you are the only person I love and there is no reason for you to be jeal-" Sasuke is silenced by a hot kiss.

Deep down, the General knew that what the Prince told him was the truth. It didn't matter at the moment though. What matter most was getting Hinata's scent off of him and reminding Sasuke who exactly he belonged to.

He was going to ravish Sasuke until the other man passed out in a delirious state of carnal bliss. Naruto would probably still keep going even afterwards. Gods and Goddesses, he had missed his Nymph so much.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He understood why Naruto was acting this way. If positions were reversed, he would likely do the same. For tonight, he would indulge his blonde in this childish display of possessiveness.

"I think I should remind who you belong to, My Nymph." Naruto says, breaking the kiss.

"I think you should as well." Sasuke says with a smile and sighs in contentment when he felt the blonde place a trail of kisses along his neck.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the next few days. I'm going to make you scream my name so loudly that the Gods and Goddesses will hear you." Naruto purrs darkly into his ear and strokes his lover.

"Promises. Promises." Sasuke pants and bucks into Naruto's hand.

How did he do it? How did the blonde drive him mad with desire with just a simple touch of his hand. The High Prince of Rome swore that it must have been magic.

"I love you." He whispers into his General's ear.

"I love you too and I'm going to prove it." Naruto promises him and Sasuke smiles, knowing he was in for a very long night.


	21. Slaves to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas and their loved ones flourish under Emperor's Itachi's reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This will be the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the ending.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place five years after the last chapter.

"They are quite spirited in their swordplay." Itachi muses as he watches his son practice swinging a wooden sword.

His son was four years old. Fugaku would be turning five in a few months. Itachi had named him after his late father.

Fugaku was thriving. He was a very bright boy with Karin's hair color that he styled similarly to his father. His eyes were smoky gray like Itachi's. He had the typical temper of a red head though. He was very feisty.

"Take that!" Fugaku cries out as he swings his sword at his cousin.

"I won't lose!" Katsu roars back at his elder cousin.

Well the four year old roars back as much as a child his age could. Katsu was Sasuke's son. He had inherited Hinata's midnight blue tresses and Sasuke's ivory skin. His eyes were lavender in color, though shaped like Sasuke's. He might have been younger, but he wouldn't back down from his cousin's challenge easily.

"I didn't like having to share you, but Katsu is truly adorable." Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear as they watch the battling children.

"Katsu is healthy and strong. I don't need to make another heir. You don't have to share me anymore. I suppose it's my turn to be jealous though." Sasuke replies with a frown.

Naruto had put it off for as long as he could, but you could only stall for so long. He had ended up marrying a woman called Tenten. She was a former gladiatorix. So Sasuke supposed it made sense that Naruto would choose her because he did love watching her fight before he married her.

"Not anymore. That's why I was gone for so long. Tenten had our twins. I named them after my parents. Minato and Kushina. The boy has blonde hair like me and Tenten's eyes. The girl has my eyes and brown hair. They're beautiful Sasuke. I can't wait for you to meet them." Naruto says.

"Twins? Well aren't you the virile one?" Sasuke says in taunting tone.

Naruto smirks. He had every intention of showing Sasuke just how virile he could be. The blonde kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around his beautiful Nymph.

"Yes, I am. I'll prove it to you after the children are in bed." He promises.

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. That sounded very promising. Gods and Goddesses, he had missed Naruto while he was away. Now he understood why the blonde had been gone so long, he was a father now.

"I'm trembling with…excitement." Sasuke replies.

"As you should be, my Nymph. As you should be." Naruto purrs seductively into Sasuke's ear.

"Are you certain that it's safe for them to be playing with swords?" Karin asks Itachi anxiously.

"They are just wooden swords, Karin. Don't worry. The instructor knows what he is doing. Nothing will happen to our child or to our nephew." Itachi says.

He smiles when he saw Gaara walking down the hall towards him. The elder Uchiha frowns when he saw that the red head had left his pregnant wife behind him. The Senator had married a woman named Mei.

She was a bit of an unusual choice for a wife. The woman was already 30 summers. The wealthy woman had been married before, but her husband had died in one of Orochimaru's wars before she could have a child with him.

"Of course. I suppose I was worried over nothing. You would only hire someone who was fully competent to train our son and nephew in the ways of swordplay. Forgive me for being so anxious." Karin says.

Mercifully, Mei was still fertile and had gotten pregnant shortly after the marriage. She was due within the next month or so. Gaara treated her well, but it was obvious that it was a marriage of convenience and not a love match.

Still Itachi couldn't completely suppress his jealousy, whenever he saw her. She was carrying Gaara's child. That was something that he and Gaara would never be able to do for each other, no matter how many times they made love. It was maddening.

"There is nothing to forgive. You are just being a good mother." Itachi says, gives her a chaste kiss on the forehead, and walks over to his favorite red head.

"How is she doing?" Itachi asks softly.

"She's eight lunar cycles along. Mei is doing as well as can be expected. I hope that the babe is healthy and strong. I don't mind her companionship, but you are the only one that I want to bed." Gaara whispers and caresses Itachi's cheek tenderly.

"I feel the same way about my wife. May your son or daughter bring you as much joy as Fugaku brings me." Itachi says.

Gaara nods and smiles. He might not love Mei, but the red head knew that he would love his child fiercely. After all, Itachi adored Fugaku.

"After you put your son to bed, perhaps you can join me in ours?" The Senator asks hopefully.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me." Itachi says with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere on a port in of the coast of Greece, Kakashi heads into a tavern with Rin, Suigetsu, and the rest of their crew. They had made quite the good haul on their last heist. Everyone was eager to spend it.

He smiles and pulls Rin into his lap. The silver haired man had never expected to find love, but he was glad that he had. The beautiful brunette was the perfect partner in every way for him.

"Give us some your finest rum!" Suigetsu cries out happily.

Rin was beautiful. She was intelligent. Best of all? She was just as twisted as Kakashi was. He had never seen a woman fight like such a demon before. It was strangely erotic to watch her drive her dagger through one of their enemies and how she would seem to almost dance as she fought.

In a strange way, Suigetsu had become almost like a son to them. Strange because he had never had any parental instincts before and Suigetsu really wasn't that much younger than them. It mattered little though. Their family might be unusual, but it was a happy one.

"Try not to drink yourself unconscious, again." Rin chides the white haired sword lover gently.

"That happened ONE time." Suigetsu immediately protests the gentle scolding from the Captain's wife.

That was right. He had married the adventurous woman. The former assassin had never thought he would wed either. Rin constantly made him do things that he never had the inclination to do before. She normally didn't even have to try to do any of this things that would normally be so out of character for him. Half the time, Kakashi swore she was some sort of enchantress.

"Yes, well let us make certain it stays that way." Rin says with a smile as she takes a large gulp of her rum.

Kakashi chuckles. Their banter always amused him. He never knew how much he missed real companionship until he started his own pirate crew. They were feared across the Seven Seas and for good reason. There was no other crew that could do what they could.

He knew that their ship played a large part in that. It was one of Rome's finest warships. That definitely gave them an advantage. But he also knew that there was no better crew than the one he had on his ship.

"Let the boy have his fun." Kakashi says and kisses Rin's cheek.

"Mmm alright. I suppose he's more than earned it. I was impressed by how many other swordsmen he was able to best at that last port." She muses.

Suigetsu was certainly a prodigy in the art of murder. Their entire crew was really, but that boy was something special when it came to kill. It made her almost like a proud mother in twisted way.

"Yeah! Let me have my fun and quite fussin'." Suigetsu grumbles as he downs a glass of rum.

Rin just shakes her head. He was an excellent fighter. But most the time, she would swear he was closer to a boy of ten summers than twenty.

"Perhaps we should stop at the market and see what is available. We made quite the large haul. We might as well spend it." Kakashi says with a big smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Then afterwards, we can go off to have our own fun." She tells him with a wink.

Kakashi was very good at two things. Killing and sex. This was especially true about the last part. He could still make her scream in ecstasy even after all these years. She had never particularly enjoyed sex before she became involved with the silver haired pirate, but now she did very much.

"I like the way you think." He whispers seductively into her ear and then downs a cup of some rather strong wine.

Kakashi was a very lucky man. He had a beautiful woman at his side. The former assassin owned one of the finest warships that had ever sailed. And to stop it all off, he had an extremely loyal crew of pirates that proudly fought for him. Yes, life was very good.

* * *

Back in Rome, Jugo sat next to Haku. The Sun had just set not long ago. The Full Moon was high in the sky. Both men were in the Royal Gardens and enjoying a moonlit picnic.

"I must admit this is very romantic." Haku muses with a smile.

"I thought that you might like it. " His large lover replies and pours them each a glass of wine.

Haku nods. Jugo was truly a gentle giant. Most were intimidated by the orange haired man's truly massive size, but not Haku. He saw the gentleness that was hidden underneath that powerful frame.

Some days he wondered how he ever managed without the other man's love. Jugo was always there for him. It didn't matter if it was for the big or little things. The Royal Bodyguard would always help him.

"You thought correctly then. The Moon is truly beautiful tonight. I have scarcely ever seen it shine brighter." The petite man observes.

"It is beautiful. Though it isn't nearly as beautiful as you are." Jugo says as he leans in and kisses his lover.

Haku smiles. Jugo was very sweet and romantic. He kisses back happily. Jugo was also a very good kisser.

The orange haired Roman smiles when he breaks the kiss and caresses the other man's cheek affectionately. He never thought that he would find love again, but he had. Kimimaro had been right.

Looking at Haku underneath the moonlight, he knew that he likely would never see another more beautiful sight again in his lifetime. Venus was very kind to him, he muses. She had allowed him to find love again. Not once, but twice had he found someone who made his heart sing with joy. Most people were lucky to have that happen once, let alone twice.

* * *

Meanwhile on the city streets of Rome, Sai walks alongside with his wife. Their fingers were laced together as they continue their leisurely stroll. Sai didn't think he would ever understand it, but his wife did seem to enjoy browsing at the market.

"I don't understand. Why does it give you pleasure to look at things, if you have no intention of buying them. If you desire something, I have the money to get it for you." He tells her.

"Oh it's just looking to see what they have. If I see something I want, I'll let you know." She replies and kisses his cheek.

Sai was a contradiction. On one hand, he was highly intelligent. He was excellent at battle strategy. On the other, sometimes the simplest things would confuse him. He sincerely didn't seem to understand the concept of booth shopping. (The Ancient Roman version of window shopping.)

"Alright." Sai says.

He still didn't get it, but he wanted to make her happy. If walking around the market for no apparent reason made her happy, well he would indulge her. The former gladiator loved his wife deeply, after all.

It had taken him awhile to understand that. Love was such a foreign emotion to him. He knew that he desired her and wanted to keep her safe, but not why. Eventually, it dawned on him that he loved her.

"Oh this is quite pretty." She murmurs and holds up a silver necklace.

"Then we shall get it for you." Sai says and Ino smiles at him.

"Such a kind husband I have." She murmurs and kisses his cheek.

"And such a beautiful wife, I have. I am the luckiest man in all of Rome." He states as he buys her the necklace.

Ino giggles. Sai could be quite sweet when he wanted to be. Yes, the man was a walking contradiction. He'd killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands of men. But he could make love so gently when he wanted to. She didn't think she'd ever fully understand him, but it didn't matter. She loved him with all her heart.

* * *

Back at the vineyard, Temari and Shikamaru smile as they watch their daughter chase after a butterfly she saw in the fields. They currently had three children. Two boys and one girl. The girl was the youngest and very inquisitive.

"That girl is almost as hyper as Naruto." Shikamaru observes with amusement.

'Oh she's not nearly that energetic, is she?" Temari asks.

She tilts her head as if considering this. Aiko was very smart and playful. She could be a holy terror when she was bored, but as energetic as Naruto? Well that was a stretch.

Shikamaru chuckles. Alright, maybe he had exaggerated slightly. But still, his daughter was very active. His sons took more after him. They'd rather watch clouds or play chess than chase after butterflies.

"I suppose you are right. That might have been exaggerating a bit." He confesses and Temari nods in agreement.

"Gaara seems very happy with Itachi." The blonde Roman woman observes.

Shikamaru nods. There really was no denying that no matter what station Itachi and Gaara were, the red head was deeply in love with Itachi. The same appeared to hold true for the young Emperor.

"He does. The same holds true for Naruto and Sasuke. I can't believe that we had two princes working in our fields as laborers." He muses.

Temari nods. It was still rather shocking. Well she supposed that it didn't matter. The brothers had taken back their crown. They had taken back their birthright and avenged their parents. In addition to all that, somehow they had managed to find love along the way. Truly, it was a miracle. (Actually, it was several miracles).

"Well I couldn't be happier for them or their new families." She says with a smile.

"Nor I, my love. Nor I." Shikamaru says as he kisses her.

Temari smiles and kisses back. She was a very lucky woman. The blonde had three beautiful children and a loving husband. (Oh and it was also nice to have a brother who was currently the Emperor lover).

* * *

The next day, the brothers and Senators were utterly exhausted. Mei had gone into labor a lunar cycle early and it took all night for the baby boy to be born. Gaara had stayed with his wife and held his son for hours still after that. Finally, he was shooed out of the delivery room and told that his wife and son needed their rest.

"He's a wonder, Gaara. Truly, he is." Itachi says as he kisses the top of his lover's head.

"Yes, he is." The Senator says proudly and leans into his lover's embrace.

Kenji had Gaara's red hair and Mei's eyes. He was a stunning child. To Gaara, he was perfect in every way. (Which was a good thing because Gaara didn't plan on having anymore children, never again would he share another's bed while Itachi lived.)

"Congratulations, Gaara." Naruto says with a smile as he holds his Nymph tightly in his arms.

"Thank you, my friend. It seems congratulations are in order for you as well. Twins?" He asks.

Naruto nods his head. He loved his son and daughter more than anything. The blonde liked his wife well enough, but he was relieved his duties to have an heir (well heirs) were over now. He would never have to be with anyone else besides Sasuke.

"Yes. A healthy baby boy and baby girl." The blue eyed Roman responds proudly, beaming with fatherly pride.

"That is wondrous news, indeed." His old friend says.

The General couldn't help but agree. Somehow it had all worked out. Orochimaru was dead. Itachi was Emperor and Sasuke was High Prince. Everyone now had their heirs and wives who were at least somewhat sympathetic towards their positions and they were still all with their most precious person. There was just one final mystery to solve.

"I wonder what happened to Danzo." Naruto asks.

"Ino killed him." Sasuke says simply, stunning everyone else into silence.

"Wait. What? What makes you say that?!" His lover demands to know.

Sasuke sighs. He had figured it out a few months ago. Honestly, he didn't see the point in bringing the issue up. Everyone already assumed that the old viper was dead anyway.

"I was out riding a few months ago. My horse stumbled upon something. It turned out to be an unmarked grave. It was so close to the castle that my interest was peaked. So I dug it up. Imagine my surprise when I saw that Danzo's ring was inside the coffin along with his bones." Sasuke explains.

"Well that explains how you knew it was him, but what makes you think that Sai's wife murdered him?" Itachi asks.

That was a good question. Sasuke thought he had a damn good answer for it. The necklace. That was how he knew.

"Her cheap necklace must have fallen into the coffin as she buried him. I recognized it. I know she did it. I don't particularly care though. He was a viper. The woman did us and the world a favor really. Besides, he was so old. Danzo likely wouldn't have lasted another five years anyway. Shame about the necklace, but I imagine Sai will replace it with something far more grand soon." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"That's quite a bit of rather clever detective work, my dear brother." Itachi muses.

"Thank you." Sasuke says simply as he cuddles into Naruto.

Itachi smiles. Well that mystery was finally solved at last. On this day, he was a very happy man. He had a strong, healthy son. A gorgeous lover and an understanding wife. His brother was safe and Itachi was the Emperor of Rome.

Everything was going perfectly in his mind. It was a beautiful day and the harvest had been good this year. They had even beaten back the Barbarians for the time being. Yes, life was good. Life was very good.

"Should we say something about his death?" Gaara asks.

"We'll show the Senate his grave. We can simply say that he must have been killed during the battle against Orochimaru and leave it at that." Itachi says.

He didn't particularly feel the need to get Ino into trouble for it. The man had it coming. Itachi was no fool. He knew that Danzo had been rather cruel to the servants and likely would have betrayed the brothers at some point. She had done them a favor really.

"Alright. That sounds like a good plan. It's certainly believable and might actually be the truth. She could have killed him during the battle. We wouldn't have noticed, if she did." The red head muses.

"Preciously, my love." Itachi agrees.

"It's funny in a way." Sasuke mutters half to himself and half to the other men standing next to him.

Naruto tilts his head to the side. He wondered what could possibly be funny to Sasuke at the moment. They had just been discussing a man's death!

"What's funny, my Nymph?" He asks.

"When you first saw us we were slaves. We had no control over our fate…" Sasuke begins.

Gaara nods at this assessment. It was unfortunately, heartbreakingly accurate. He sighs as he remembers the first time he saw Itachi. He had been so tragically beautiful that his heart had wanted to reach out to the handsome youth.

"And now you are the High Prince and Itachi is Emperor. Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny." Naruto says with a smile.

"That's not what I meant. Well at least that's not entirely what I meant." Sasuke continues.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Now he was rather curious to see what was on his brother's mind. Sasuke was a genius and his mind did tend to work in rather strange ways on occasion.

"In a way, we are still slaves though. This time it is completely voluntary." The prince says.

"My Nymph, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense." Naruto asks in confusion.

The young prince frowns. He wasn't entirely certain how to say this. But he knew Naruto. Now that he had brought it up, he would have explain himself. So he would try to do so to the best of his ability.

"We're willing slaves to love. All of us. Me, you, Itachi, and Gaara. We are all each other's Master and slave at the same time. There's nothing that we wouldn't do for each other." He finishes.

"I guess when you put it that way, you're right. Such a beautiful and smart Nymph, I have." Naruto says happily and kisses the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke tries to hide his blush. His brother would never let him live it down, if he saw it. He wasn't entirely certain if he managed to do so or not. Part of him didn't care, he was just happy to bask in Naruto's praise.

"You never did give me a very specific pet name." Itachi muses to Gaara.

"You are my Cupid. You struck me with your arrow and never let me go afterwards. I am very grateful for this fact. I love you with all my heart. To the rest of Rome, you are their Emperor. To me, you are my heart and soul." Gaara says as he kisses Itachi.

Naruto blinks. Well how the Hell was he supposed to compete with THAT? Damn Gaara was good with words.

"It's alright, Naruto. I didn't fall in love with you because you were a poet. I fell in love with you because you are honest, brave, and kind. That and you are a fantastic lover." Sasuke informs him.

"Oh good. So I promised you that I would prove that I was very virile. Do you want to go back to the royal chambers, my Nymph?" Naruto asks.

"I thought you would never ask." Sasuke says with a smirk and laces his fingers with Naruto's as they dash off towards their room.

Itachi laughs. He offers Gaara his arm. His red head takes it and they head off to their own chambers. The two couples spent the rest of the day, a slave to their passion for each other. There was a certain freedom in surrendering yourself to your lover, after all.


End file.
